Vanishing into My Future
by AnneKaye
Summary: With the unexpected and mysterious death of her mother, Isabella was given a life-altering gift; a way out of the abuse she endured at the hands of her husband, James. However, the new life she enters is filled with truths she may not be ready to face. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1: Way Out

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life-changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Way Out?

Jason Jenks was not who I thought he was. When I walked into his office, I expected stained carpets and ripped couches. Instead there were white marble tiles with white leather seats, and an elegant crystal chandelier hung in the middle.

 _So much for a middle class lawyer_ , I thought.

I mean Mrs. Cope never told me that he was just a middle class lawyer, but I assumed since my mother and I came from a fairly middle class family. From just the interior of Jason Jenks' office, he made more money than I thought.

 _How did my mother afford this guy?_

"Good afternoon, Miss," the receptionist greeted me with a bright smile.

"Hi, good afternoon," I said as I walked up to her desk.

"Do you have an appointment today?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yes, it should be under Hayes."

She nodded and clicked away on her computer. Her eyes widened a slight bit then she looked at me. She nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Ms. Hayes," she was frantic. "If you would please give me a moment. I'll inform Mr. Jenks that you've arrived." And without another word, she dashed away.

I frowned.

My paranoia with my situation was eating me away. There's no way that James could have possibly known that I was here. The receptionist's reaction, though, didn't help ease my worries. She must know something, otherwise she wouldn't have acted like that.

James doesn't even know who Jason Jenks is. He's a lawyer hours away from our home. Although, I don't really know much about James…except that he was my monster husband. I didn't know anything about his company, what he did, and where he went on his "business trips." I use the word _business_ loosely, because I'd be an idiot if I didn't know he was cheating on me. I couldn't find it in me to care though because the more whores he had, the more he was distracted and the less I was abused.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a deep voice suddenly spoke. I was too busy spacing off that I didn't realize that Jason Jenks had appeared right before me.

"Ms. Hayes," he greeted. "Let's take this to my office." I nodded my head and followed him down the hall. The inside of his office matched the décor in the lobby and I took note of how neat everything was.

I sat gingerly on my seat and waited.

He sat down and reached below him to open a file cabinet. He was a dark skinned man with a baldhead. He wasn't fat, but he had some weight on him. He wore a dark blue suit with a white-striped button up and a tie.

"I didn't think you'd be able to make it to me anymore if I'm being honest, Ms. Hayes. Or rather, Mrs. Witherdale," he said.

My heart dropped.

He knew my real name.

He placed a small manila envelope on the table and clasped his hands calmly in front of him. When he finally looked at me, his eyes held so much knowledge.

"I figured since your mother came to me with such urgency for this favor, you were in much bigger trouble than you anticipated with James Witherdale."

My mouth ran dry.

"And Isabella, I'm so sorry for your loss."

I nodded, accepting his words. "I came here without knowing what or why Mrs. Cope sent me here. You…what did my mother have involved with you? I ran away from home and I'm not even entirely sure you could help me. My life is in danger as we speak."

"Okay," he held his hands up in as if to clear things out. "Let's start from the very beginning. Above being a close family friend to your mother, I was the lawyer that helped her legally separate from your father, and for him to never have contact with you. She received full custody and started a new life here."

"My father?" I managed to say. "My father has never been in a picture. My mother said she made a mistake one night and never knew him. I don't know who my father is."

"On the contrary, I'm quite sure you have heard of your father at one point or another. Especially after being married to James Witherdale."

"None of this is making sense," I clenched my fists hard. I was so confused and lost. "I hardly know anything regarding my husband's business. He made sure I had no part in that. Why did my mother send me here?"

"Your mother and I had an arrangement from the very beginning. After the separation with your father was final and restraining orders were put in place, she had a back up plan for you should anything happen to her."

"What does this have to do with getting out of my marriage?"

"The original plan was for you to have access to the inheritance you father continuously funds to this day. It's in an offshore account that was under a false name and should your mother pass away, that account would be transferred to you."

"My mother had an inheritance for me?"

 _But we were barely middle class._

"Yes, both your parents deposited sums of money into that account every couple of months. After twenty-four years, they've put away a large sum of money that will be transferred to you once we take care of your current situation."

"Which is?"

"After your marriage with Mr. Witherdale, your mother came to me for help. She sensed something off about your husband and figured that if you needed a way out, you would have someone to turn to. If she was just being paranoid, then the original plan will be put in place but in case of trouble, you need to verbally tell me whether you need help or not."

"And if I do?"

"Your mother and I worked on a back-up plan. To create a new identity for you."

For the first time in months since my mother's death, I felt a spark of hope brewing inside of me. I felt tears prickling in the corners of my eye and the lump in my throat made it hard to breathe. Before I knew it, Jason was coming around his desk to hand me a bottled water. I was heaving, and it took me a couple minutes to realize that I kept saying, "I need help" over and over again. I finally looked at Jason in the eye and he nodded firmly. He placed his hands on my shoulders as he knelt in front of me.

"Your mother became a very good friend of mine after all these years," he said. "I've known you since you were very little, but your mother made sure to hide her past from you. Her death is also something that I've been investigating since then."

"What do you mean?"

"I have suspicions that your husband may be the reason your mother passed."

"What are you talking about?" I gasped. "She died from a car accident."

"I was talking to your mother a few minutes prior to the accident. I was the last person she spoke to. I'll get back to you on that matter once I get more information but more importantly, you need help."

He stood up and sat at the seat next to me. He took the manila envelope and handed it to me. "Inside there is a new birth certificate, social security, driver's license, passport, cash to last you until we are able to grant you access the funds, and lastly keys to a safe house."

My hands shook as I carefully opened the envelope that held a whole new life for me. Despite the trust fund, the fact that I have paperwork to create a whole new life away from James was enough. My mother gave me the biggest and most valuable gift she could have given me.

"Your mother put all of her money away into the inheritance fund. I know you didn't live an extravagant life, but that was because your mother wants you to have a future. The large child support money she received under the table went straight into the account through me. Your mother did everything she can to make sure you could get away."

"How did she know about James?"

"From the very beginning, you were blinded by your love for him. Your mother on the other hand, saw him slipping through the cracks. Something reminded her of her past life. So she asked me to check up on him. Even before your marriage, James had various affairs. After the marriage, James started getting suspicious so I had to back away for a bit."

"She warned me about him," I chastised myself.

"Isabella, you said you didn't know much about your husbands business."

"Yeah, I don't know much," I frowned. "I just know he's successful and owns Witherdale Industries."

"More than successful," Jason walked back around to his chair and pulled another file from his cabinet below. "I'm not so sure you're familiar with the Mafia then but James has ties into that community. Which is why I thought you would have heard of your father's name at one point or another."

I felt frozen in my seat.

"James is a lot more powerful than you probably thought," Jason said gravely. "Making you disappear will be a hard task but we'll be able to figure that out."

"Who is 'we'?" I asked.

He paused for a moment before looking back up at me.

"Your mother decided that upon her death…only under your permission should your father be notified," he said but held his hands up in defense. "Not to be fully briefed of your relationship with James or what happened, but only that your mother passed."

"Who is my father?" I finally asked.

"His name is Charlie Swan," Jason said.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by EdwardsFirstKiss.  
** **4/10/18**


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Perfect

James and I lived in Kenilworth, Illinois, but the safe house was only a state away in Davenport, Iowa. It was still dangerously close to home, but I had to remind myself that it was just temporary. For a safe house, it wasn't too shabby. It was a little cottage off a cliff and it overlooked the Mississippi River.

It was secluded and away from other houses. The lot was surrounded by thick shrubs and enclosed by iron gates. There were two bedrooms, with a spacious kitchen and a living room. It had two bathrooms, and an office room that had computer monitors showing live recording of the cameras strewn around the property. This part, Jason said, was for my safety and was constantly monitored by someone. It was a safety precaution, Jason said. The most beautiful part of the house was the giant floor-to-ceiling windows that gave a beautiful view of the river. My favorite spot, I found, was the windowsill that was perfectly placed in the corner of the room. I was alone at this house but at the same time that I enjoyed being left to myself, I hated it.

When I woke up this first morning, it was muscle memory that made me jump up in bed. I was already mentally reciting my routine for the day because I knew I had so much to do around the house before dinnertime. James had made a mess in the kitchen the day before. He didn't like the brand of sugar I had bought.

 _Organic, Marie! Only Organic._

Then I burst out in tears because although I wasn't completely safe, I was for now. It was only a day away from James and by now, he must have sent a handful of people looking for me. The longer it takes for him to find me, the worse my punishment would be if he did, I thought.

Today was Tuesday. I was supposed to pick up the dry-cleaning in the closest town. I was supposed to meet with Gianna, the personal shopper James had hired, to help me pick out clothes at a boutique. Later tonight, I was supposed to make James dinner. I pre-planned dinners for the week and tonight was supposed to be chicken satay with shrimp fried rice and homemade peanut sauce. But sitting here in the windowsill, I had no one to fend for but myself. Today, I didn't have to scrub the kitchen clean and dust off the sugar that James threw on the kitchen island. I didn't have to re-arrange the closet to make more room for the handful of clothes I was sure to bring home later in the afternoon. I didn't have to cook, wash dishes, put make-up on, straighten my hair, and wear a dress for a dinner in my own home. But most of all, tonight I wasn't forced to have sex with James.

I twiddled my thumbs all morning, and I almost thought about vacuuming the carpet till I realized the house actually had hardwood floors. I cradled the phone in my hand all day waiting for Jason to call me with some news and I replayed our conversation throughout my head over and over again. I was going crazy.

On the morning of my mother's funeral, Mrs. Cope was able to pull me into a hug. While to others she may have seemed to be simply comforting me, in my ear she whispered something that became the reason I was here in the safe house.

" _Isabella," she whispered. The name caught me off guard because it was a name only my mother called me. I have always been Marie to everyone else. "Remember the name Jason Jenks."_

 _I tried to pull back to look at her face but she kept a tight grip around my neck._

 _"When things are safe, find this man. You mother asked me to tell you about him if she dies and she couldn't tell you the truth. But only when it's safe. Only when you've gotten away from James."_

A week after my mother's funeral, Mrs. Cope died. I've known her my whole life—she and my mother were best friends. She was a healthy fifty-something woman and her cause of death was declared "natural causes". Her warning weighed heavily in my brain and I didn't know what to make of it. Until James started to hit me.

The phone rang loudly and my heart stopped beating for a second. I answered it quickly.

"Jason?"

"Marie," he greeted back. "Is this what you really want? You can have other options."

"Yes," I said. "I want to meet Charlie Swan. And if he can help me get away from James, so be it."

"Alright then," he replied. "It's been one day and your husband has been quite busy looking for you."

I gulped audibly. "What's going?"

"As expected, he sent out a search for you," Jason sighed. "Some news stations have broadcasted a photo of you on the TV. It's also confirmed that your picture will be published tomorrow on the front page of the Tribune. But don't worry, I've spoken with Charlie and he'll be here later this afternoon. We'll head to the safe house as soon as possible."

I was meeting my father today. I left my home, my abusive husband, and found out I had a chance to start a new life. So much was happening in the span of forty-eight hours and I couldn't figure out where to focus myself.

When I married James, it wasn't his money that caught my eye. In fact, I didn't even know rich he was until after our second or third date. Because of that, I didn't anticipate what kind of people James involved himself in. I've always been the housewife, and he was the breadwinner. In the first four months I was married to James, he didn't show any signs of the monster he actually was. Not until my mother died.

"Alright," I said. "I'll see you later."

"Don't go outside Marie," Jason warned. "You're not too far."

"I won't," I promised, and we hung up.

That was what frightened me the most. Along with the abuse, I didn't at all anticipate the kind of power James had. I didn't know he had men working for him to do his dirty job. At this point, I wouldn't rule out murder anymore. Especially with the information, or lack thereof, that Jason has given me about his suspicion on my mothers' death; my mother and Mrs. Cope too actually.

With a gasp, I realized that James wanted to pick off the closest people in my life. He wanted me to be alone in this world so that I could have no one to run to. What if he knew my mother was very suspicious of him? And to get rid of her, what if James did kill mother? Because what if James knew that once I was all alone, no one would be able to save me from his true nature—an abusive, rapist, evil monster.

My fists clenched so tight and I almost bolted to the door until I realized that I wasn't anything against James. He was much bigger, stronger, richer, and more powerful than me. And as much as I wanted to run back to Kenilworth to avenge my mother, I didn't have sufficient information to confirm if he killed my mother of not. And at this point, I wasn't in any way shape or form to physically confront James.

My mother was all I had. She was the only blood family at least because Mrs. Cope was a second mother to me. Of course, I didn't know about Charlie Swan up until 24 hours ago. My mother had always said that she had a one-night stand and never knew who he was and couldn't find him after. It was the best mistake she had ever made, she said, because she me now. I had so many questions surrounding my mother's past and only Charlie Swan can answer that for me.

I couldn't figure out whether or not I could trust him. There must be a reason my mother wanted to make Charlie Swan disappear from our lives. If she worked so hard to get a restraining order and full custody of me, what was wrong with Charlie Swan? Why did Charlie Swan agree to give away his rights to me but still funded an inheritance and provide a large amount of child support? And if she didn't want to have Charlie Swan in our lives; why did my mother want him to be notified of her death.

I'm ashamed to say I was unable to do anything to save myself for eight months. Eight months after my mother died was when I finally found a way to leave. I understand why Jason Jenks thought I wouldn't make it anymore. I was locked in a room for a whole month after her death. During this time, James told me that he wanted to make me the perfect wife. That he wanted no more of my non-sense about writing a book and prancing around the mansion like a spoiled brat. As soon as Mrs. Cope's death was confirmed, it was as if a light switch was flipped. James knew I was officially alone.

He beat me…a lot. I remember looking at myself in the mirror all blue and purple after the first beating. I remember thinking to myself that I didn't look anything like Marie Hayes Witherdale anymore. Not too long before that, I had a sparkle in my eye—I was a woman in love and newlywed to the man who literally swept her off her feet. I had color in my cheeks from sheer happiness and not bruises. Looking in that mirror, I was a badly beaten woman. He just kept hitting, punching, kicking, and throwing me around so much that I couldn't' move from the sheer pain in my joints. I remember yelling for the house staff but he laughed my face and said that he fired them all. Told them that I was still grieving and needed to be alone. I was starved, broken, and alone.

The threats James made to me during that first month were what made me stay.

 _You are nothing without me. Wherever you go, I will find you. No one can help you. No one will help you. You have no money, no job, and no life outside of these walls. You're mine and will always be mine._

James was right at the time. To my knowledge, I had no one left. I never held a proper job with my degree; I had no experience in teaching. I had no money because everything I used was bought with his. I had no home to run to because my mother never owned a house and really didn't have much to her name. Anything I received from her will and testament was taken away.

James didn't trust me enough during the first four months to leave me alone. So as much as possible, he stayed at home and educated me on what being a perfect wife meant. There were so many rules. He hovered over as I went about the things he told me to do and every time I made a mistake, he didn't hesitate to use physical violence. During the daytime when he would leave for work in the city, he would lock me in. The windows were padlocked and the whole exterior of the house was under constant surveillance and of course, we had a security guard at the end of the driveway. He was instructed that under no circumstances should I ever leave the property. I didn't have any phone or laptop to contact anyone for help.

I was imprisoned for four months. During that time, I lost a great deal of weight. Before, I was at a healthy 120 for my age and height. I used to regularly do yoga and Pilates while James was at work and I ate whatever I wanted. I missed chocolate so much—I just missed eating junk in general. Sometimes, James would deprive me of food for days; he'd lock the fridge up or would eat dinner in front of me. Today, I'm a starved and still bruised twenty-four–year-old at 99 pounds.

Immediately after my meeting with Jason, he escorted me to a private clinic here in Davenport. Jason was a lot more resourceful that I thought because he wasn't just a simple lawyer. Long story short, Charlie Swan paid Jason Jenks. At the clinic, my bruises and wounds from my most previous beating were documented. The ones of my lower back and inner thighs were a merely two days old. When Jason asked me why I finally left, I simply answered with, "I was going to die."

That much was true. I was too weak and too badly hurt to be able to put up with any more spontaneous beating that James still put me through. Although it had subsided since the first initial month, James found that he constantly wanted to change something. When I was close to being perfect, something had to change, and those changes caused me to lose my balance in my routine.

Thinking about how my life ended up like this made the day go by so much faster. With a blink of an eye, the sun was gone, and I was staring out into the darkness. I realized that I haven't eaten anything, so I decided to get up and find something in the kitchen. Jason told me to eat because the doctor said that I was heavily malnourished. I knew I was but anyone living in that house with James wouldn't be able to stomach anything either. Not with the things he made me do and made me feel. I felt disgusted with myself. I was ashamed of myself. I hate everything about my life.

Just when I found some prepackaged sandwich, I heard two car doors close outside. I peeked out the window to find Jason walking alongside a tall lean man with brown hair and a mustache. The man was well dressed with his fancy suit and his leather shoes. He carried himself with so much poise that his every movement intrigued me. Then almost as if he felt my gaze burning a hole in his head, he whipped around and his eyes found me.

Big brown eyes just like mine.

This was Charlie Swan.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by EdwardsFirstKiss.**

 **4/10/2018**


	3. Chapter 3: Dying

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dying

I was in my last year at the University of Chicago when I met James. I was graduating in liberal studies—I wanted to teach in elementary school. For the longest time, that was what I wanted and my mother supported my decision strongly. She was a high school teacher and when I received a scholarship for the university, she was ecstatic. I've always excelled throughout my school years growing up. I've been an avid student and I've always been eager to learn.

I was never the most popular girl in school but I did make a lot of friends. Above focusing on my studies, I knew how important it was for me to be a part of scholarly clubs and have volunteer work. I guess my friends in high and in college were huge nerds but I fit in very well with them. This explained why I never crossed paths with James until my very last year at U of C. He was a business major, president of Sigma Phi Epsilon fraternity, a legacy, social butterfly, tall and handsome, charismatic, and completely way out of my league.

The day I met him, he literally swept me off my feet. I was crossing the street with multiple books in my hand—the new quarter had just begun and student life was buzzing. With all the clutter in my arms, I didn't see the car making a rapid right turn. If James didn't pull me off the curb, I would have been run over. James saved my life and my books. Looking up while being cradled in his arms, James was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He looked down at me with such big beautiful blue eyes and his face was etched with worry.

People stared and stopped. Someone asked if we needed an ambulance. Someone else was already on the phone with the police telling the dispatcher a black Range Rover almost hit a pedestrian. Others picked up my books that had dropped. So much was going on all around us but all I could do was stare into his eyes. We were tangled on the pavement of Main Street. I was pretty sure I had some scrapes on my arms because it stung. James' right hand cradled the back of my head while his left hand was used to help prop himself up from the ground.

I remember him telling me two things in that moment. The first was asking if I was okay—to which I answered with a breathless yes. The second was, "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." He sputtered and seemed lost for words before he listed off _amber, mahogany, chocolate, hazel, and coffee, chestnut, caramel._ He couldn't figure out how to describe the color of my eyes while I was lost in his.

So when I made eye contact with the brown-eyed man standing next to Jason Jenks, his eyes gave him away. My mother said she always loved my eyes and now I know I got my them from Charlie Swan.

When we locked gazes, I froze. I held my breath because I was afraid of what was to come as soon as we were face-to-face. Jason placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and he was the first to break the contact. I dashed away from the window and shuffled into the living room. I felt like my throat was closing in on me and I couldn't breathe so I sat down on the sofa. I heard the door click and two pairs of feet walking in. I clutched at my chest as I heard them moving in closer into the room and then…

"Isabella?"

I couldn't figure out what to do with myself. I wanted to be angry with him because he wasn't a part of my life but here he stood. I wanted to ask him so many questions. I wanted to run and hug him because he was all I had now as fucked up as it was. I wanted to tell him that my whole life I wondered how it would have been like if I knew who my father was. It turns out he was some rich guy who paid child support, and that was all he was.

"I'll leave you two to talk a little. I'll be in the office," Jason said after clearing his throat. He gave me a nod before walking down the hall and disappearing.

"You can't imagine how long I've waited to meet you," Charlie started. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eye again so I focused on the wall on his right instead. "Isabella, please."

"You had twenty-four years to meet me, Mr. Swan."

"I couldn't and you know that. You don't understand—"

"Then make me understand," I snarled.

"I talk but you talk," he negotiated. "You ask a question, I answer. I ask, you answer. That's how we're doing this."

"Fine." He and I both sat down opposite of each other in the living room. My hunger was long forgotten, and I wanted to do something with my hands. I settled with clutching the throw pillow between my fingers.

He cleared his throat and asked, "Who did this to you?"

"My husband," I said.

"Husband," Charlie swallowed thickly. "And who is your husband?"

"I ask first," I held a hand up. "Why did you let my mother run away?"

"She didn't want my lifestyle. Who is your husband?"

"James Witherdale. What did she not like about it?"

"She didn't like the family business. She didn't want to raise a child into my world and being the man I am, I wanted to give her everything that she wanted. Even if it meant I wasn't a part of it. I did it for Renee. Did James Witherdale do this to you?"

"This?" I cocked my head to the side as I finally looked at his face. "What is this? You'll have to be more specific, Mr. Swan."

"I'm not going to ignore the fact that you're extremely malnourished, Isabella," he deadpanned. "Given the fact that Jenks had to bring you to the Davenport safe-house, I'm not going to pretend that you're not covered with bruises. Even if it were hidden under your clothes, you'd have to be incredibly stupid to not see. You're too thin—and even that's coming from me. I want to know if James Witherdale did this to you."

"Yes," I answered. "So this whole time, you paid a pretty penny to keep your guilt away? So you don't have to feel like you abandoned a child?"

"I didn't want to abandon my child—you. I never wanted to. I didn't agree with Renee but I can't change who I am and what I do. She didn't feel safe, and she didn't want you to be in danger."

"What danger?!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"Isabella, you're going to have to give me something," Charlie sighed in frustration.

"Mr. Swan, I don't know what you want from me," I finally exploded. "I have nothing left. No money, no home, and no family. Every single bit of humanity I had was stripped away. I don't even know who I am anymore. I had dreams and ambitions. I wanted to do so much with my life. All I did was fall in love and then what? My husband turned out to be an abusive monster. Who liked to hurt me, took away everything I owned and loved, raped me, and imprisoned me in my home. Now I'm stuck hiding, my mother's death may have been planned, my so-called unknown father turns up, and the only thing that can save me now is faking my own death."

I stood up and walked towards the window. "Then let's say I do get away and I successfully make James think I died somehow—which even until now, I don't understand how that can happen. What am I going to do after? I'm always going to live in fear of my powerful and well-connected ex-husband who may or may not be a part of the stupid fucking mafia. I'm going to have to pick up from nothing and all my years in college went to waste because I can't even use my degree and become what my mother would have been proud of. I'm going to live the rest of my life regretting the decision I made to marry James; and then, what? Who am I?"

Then it was just pure silence. Tears streamed down my face—I didn't even know I started crying. I wrapped my arm around myself and just stared out into the darkness. If I ever make it out of this alive, I will never step foot on Illinois ever again. It was my home, but a monster lived there.

I turned around slowly and looked at Charlie. In between my whole rant, his perfect posture had slumped over and he just stared off into nothing. He looked like he was deep in thought. Then he smiled.

"The day you were born, I was coming from a…meeting in Kingston. Esme was the one that called me. She was your mother's best friend. They knew each other since they were born. I knew I shouldn't have left your mother's side. We knew you were coming soon, but she insisted that she'd be fine. She said that Esme will be with her at all times and it will be okay. So I left then five hours later I get the call. I was a mad man driving all the way to the hospital in Larchmont. I drove so fast with one thing on my mind I didn't even notice the four squad cars chasing after me."

"What?" I gasped as I fell back into my seat.

"I was on the local news. It ended up being the top story of the night. I drove the entire ninety miles to the hospital without stopping and when I finally got there, I didn't care about the high-speed chase I started. I ran inside and rushed to your mother. I didn't want to miss your birth. I remember thinking to myself that I'd take care of it later."

"I made it with minutes to spare. She had been stalling the birth until I could get there but you were one stubborn baby. You wanted to get out so badly. Twelve minutes after I got there, you finally came out. And your gender was a surprise because Renee wanted it to be."

Charlie Swan sniffled.

"When I finally held you in my hands, it was like time stood still. You were so small and fragile. The thoughts going through my head at the time were things like 'will I be a good father to her?' or 'what if I mess this up?' I finally had a family and the pure happiness I felt when I first held you was and will always be etched into my brain. Renee was beautiful; even sitting there covered with sweat and tears. She was glowing, and the happiness radiated off of her."

"You had a quick birth. You made it easy for your mother—the doctors said that for a first time mother, the birth went smoothly. She was only in labor for three hours. We named you Isabella Marie Higginbotham Swan. I know your mother changed her last name to Hayes once she finalized the divorce."

"What…. Why…?" I finally asked.

"Renee—"

"Charlie?" Jason Jenks decided to pop up at the moment with a phone clutched in his hand. He came around the corner and apologized for interrupting. "As much as I know you two have a lot to talk about, I want to remind you both the reason why we're all here together."

 _As if I didn't forget…_

"Oh, yes," Charlie agreed. He stood up and loosened his tie.

"Carlisle is on the phone," Jason said as he handed the phone over to Charlie.

Charlie excused himself outside as he talked on the phone with someone named Carlisle. Jason pulled out another cellphone from his pocket and he punched a couple buttons to make a call.

"Marie, please eat something," Jason reminded me.

"I won't be able to keep anything down," I apologized.

"This will all be over soon," Jason said before he held up a finger signaling that someone had answered his call. "Riley, update on Witherdale?"

I felt goose bumps appear on my arms when I heard that. I was so scared to know what James was up to. This was the second day I had been technically missing from home. Last night was hell, and I had trouble sleeping. I tossed and turned all night. I didn't feel comfortable with the lights off but I couldn't sleep because the lights blinded me. I should have been done with the chicken satay by now. It was six o'clock.

Dinner with James was always at six o'clock.

"Keep an eye on him then," Jason replied to his phone. "Be careful, he already pulled out all of his cards. He's full mode searching now."

Charlie came back in and he looked rugged.

"Jason, Carlisle is making arrangements with Eleazar," he said then he walked over to me. He squatted, and he carefully reached out to take my hand. I almost didn't let him but I did. His hands were rough, but they were warm as he cradled mine in between his. "Isabella, I will do everything I can to make you safe. I missed out on a lot and you're right, I had twenty-four years to make it right. We'll get you away from James—that much I can do for you."

I believed him.

"Charlie, what's the plan?"

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by EdwardsFirstKiss.**

 **4/10/18**


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Leaving

"Pseudocide is the act of leaving clues to give the impression you have killed yourself," Eleazar said. "It's the easiest way people have faked their deaths, like pretending to jump off a bridge. The most effective way is death by drowning, which explains why bodies may or may not turn up."

"Is that illegal?" I asked.

"Technically, if you're simply going to escape because you hate your life, no. It's only illegal when you're faking your death because you want to collect life insurance or you want to avoid paying taxes, mortgages, or loans. Then that counts as fraud. Obtaining any type of identification after your so-called death will be illegal thereon. Using a social security that doesn't belong to you is also illegal."

"You never have to worry about any of that, Marie," Jason reassured me.

"It's only illegal when you get caught. If you're found alive, you may have to pay for search teams and any other expenses that happened because of your fake death."

"But what about the inheritance? Is it fraud if I gain access to that account? Because if that's the case, I don't want the inheritance." I'd take not receiving any money over staying with James.

"No," Eleazar shook his head and looked at Jason. "From my understanding, the inheritance is in an offshore account. Correct?"

"Correct," Jason confirmed. "It was under the table and under a false name. It's not anything like a life insurance and you're not cashing a check in."

"Of course, we can't _just_ claim you're dead. I'm well aware of who James Witherdale is, as well what he can do," Eleazar said gravely. "Normally, people just drop everything they have and start over. But in your case, the last thing you want is James sweeping the nation in search of his _alive_ run-away bride."

"I know James," I said in a whisper. "He'll turn every rock on the planet until he finds me. He won't give up—I have to die."

"Leaving behind a suicide note is one of the important things you're going to need. That way, the authorities won't have to go searching CCTV footages to see if you've been kidnapped or murdered. When writing the letter, openly talk about your life with your husband. It will help convince authorities you went through with the suicide because you couldn't take it anymore. I hope that I wasn't being too blunt about that."

 _Yes but no_. I shook my head to reassure him. "No, it is true."

"Officially, you disappeared three days go. So officially, you died the second you left Kenilworth. Which means by now, your husband has already pooled all of his resources to gather a search team to look for you. Am I correct?"

Jason nodded. "My own team has been keeping a careful eye on James. I receive updates now and then from them. This morning, her picture was on the front page of the Tribune. Considering his family graciously funds a majority of the police force within the 50-mile radius of Chicago, they have been happily obliging his requests. Search teams have been busy looking for the past 36 hours."

 _Fuck_.

"Then the more urgent we need to kill Marie," Eleazar said bluntly. He turned to me and said, "Write a note. Say that you plan to jump off a cliff and drown yourself. Talk about what happens behind closed doors. Put the clothes you wore the day you left, in a bag along with any jewelry, phone, or other items that you have."

I nodded my head.

"Eleazar," Charlie finally spoke up. The moment Eleazar came to the safe house Charlie didn't say a word. He stood facing away from us and stared out the window. He had such a concentrated look on his face that I wondered what was going through his head. He turned and looked at Eleazar. "Do everything you can. If you need people, I have people. If you need money, I will give it. Whatever you need to make her safe, do it at any cost. I want a clean and untraceable job."

Eleazar nodded his head firmly. "Mr. Swan, you have my word."

And with that, Jason and Eleazar stood up and headed to the office. Both were hastily typing on their phones and discussing plans with each other. Their voices faded as they went down the hall. Then it was complete silence when it was only the two of us in the room.

"What do you want to do after this?" Charlie asked after a minute.

"What do you mean?"

"After 'Marie' dies, what do you plan to do? Where do you want to go?"

"As far away as I can from James. I want to travel. I want to see the places I have dreamed about and make friends along the way. I want to eat—I want to eat whatever the hell I want. I've been imprisoned and in between then, I've lost myself. As cheesy as it sounds, I want to discover the Marie before _this_ Marie." I pointed to myself.

"I want to look at myself in the mirror and not see bruises in different healing stages. I want to nurse myself back to health and put that smile back on my face because before this Charlie, I was the happiest person on the planet. My mom and I didn't live the extravagant life you clearly have, but we had each other and we were happy. I want to be the person she would have been proud of."

Charlie nodded his head and finally sat down across from me.

"Not a single day has passed since your mother left that I haven't thought about either of you. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't kept tabs on you both every now and then. I missed your first word and your first step. I wasn't there to scare the living crap out of your first boyfriend. I wasn't there when you graduated high school and college. I didn't walk you down the aisle, for god's sake.

I missed out on so much of your life. Don't think for once that I was happy _alone_. I finally had a family of my own but because of the life I was brought into, I lost you both. I thought about running to Illinois so many goddamn times and dropping to my knees to beg for your mother to come back. But I didn't. I really wish I had, but I respected her wishes to raise you away from the world I live in. If I had given in to my selfishness just once, then this wouldn't have happened.

My daughter wouldn't have to give up her life just to get away from her punk ass no good husband. You're losing your friends, memories, and a home. You killing 'Marie' means you're losing the life Renee created for you. The life she fought so hard for. And that pisses me off. It's taking all of my control to glue myself to this seat and not drive to James and personally kill him myself. When I say that I will do whatever it takes to make you safe and happy, I will do it".

For the first time since I had met Charlie, I was able to look past his glamorous façade to notice the dark circles under his eyes. I saw how tired he looked and I can almost feel the waves of different emotions coming from him.

"Did you love my mother?"

Charlie's head snapped up, and he nodded firmly. "I loved your mother very much. I still did forty-eight hours ago before Jason called me to inform me she had _died_ eight months ago. How could I have not known that? I kept checking in on you both every so often either through Jason or another investigator that I hired. I wanted to make sure that you both had money and were safe. I didn't really take notice for months, I guess. I still respected her wishes."

"Will you tell me why she left?"

Charlie seemed to pause for a moment. "I will," he agreed. "But I don't think this is the right time. I want you to get through this first and then after, if you still want to know, I will tell you anything you want."

I contemplated that for a moment. I wanted to know why my mother left but in some ways, he was right. Everything was still so fresh; I feel like I'm going to wake up from a dream at any moment. In the ended, I conceded.

"There's so much you need to know about me Isabella," Charlie said. I found that I liked being called Isabella—when I was younger that was what my mother called me before I changed it to Marie. "After this whole thing blows over, you'll learn about who I am and what I do. You'll understand why your mother wanted to take you as far away as she could from me."

"You might not even want to stick around after. I won't blame you. But if in the end, you don't know where to go, I will always be here. My home will always be open to you. It was always for your mother—I longed for the day she would come back. I may be a dangerous man to others but I will always take care of you. It's up to you whether you believe that or not."

He stood back up again and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and knelt before me. "Right now, what's important is that you write that letter. Make sure you make it sound as convincing as you can. I trust Eleazar and Jason to know what they're doing. You don't ever have to see James again. You won't even need to leave this house until we guarantee James is convinced. He won't find you here, you're safe."

XX

Four days—that's how long it's been now. Every morning, I'd still wake up gasping for air from a nightmare. I'd think I was back in James' home or that he had found me. Every sound coming from inside or outside the house terrified me. Every ship that blew its horn caused me to cower and every car that I'd hear pass made me think they'd pull up outside and take me away.

I still haven't eaten much, maybe two or three sandwiches since I've been here. I couldn't keep anything down because I was so nervous. I wrote the letter yesterday then Jason and Eleazar disappeared. They left late in the evening and I was alone with Charlie in the house. After that, we received word that they placed my items on the beach shore off of Winnetka.

When I left that morning, I didn't take my BMW far from the house. I figured James had some tracking device on it and if I were to get to Lincoln—where Jason's office was—he'd be able to find me right away. So when I left, I only used the car to get past the security guard. I had told him I was going to Winnetka to go to my salon appointment. I really did have an appointment that morning; I had set it up because I needed to tell James what I was doing while he ate breakfast.

I had parked the car at the parking lot of the salon plaza. Then instead of heading to the salon, I went down the street and hailed a cab. I had cash and instructed the cabbie to drive to the nearest greyhound station. After my meeting with Jason, he asked me to retrace my steps so he could send his people out to retrieve CCTV footages. Within that 24-hour period, it was crucial that anything that tied back to my journey to Lincoln be destroyed and it seemed that Jason was successful in doing that.

Charlie said that his own men swept through Winnetka to double-check any traces of me. He informed me that my BMW was no longer at the plaza where I had left it. It was retrieved that same night I "disappeared" which meant that James had already started looking for me as early as then. He would've known at the very latest at 6 o'clock—because that was when he came home every night.

A McDonald's wrapper was placed in front of me and the smell of the food instantly invaded my nose. My stomach grumbled loudly, and I looked up to see Charlie standing there. His mustache twitched, and he took the seat opposite from me at the dining room table. Without a word, he started emptying out the contents of the bag. It looked like he had ordered everything on the menu.

"I did," Charlie responded. I didn't realize I had said that out loud. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I had someone order one of everything on the menu. You said you wanted to eat junk food."

I almost wanted to cry.

"Thank you," I said. Then I reached for the chicken McNuggets and a packet of BBQ sauce and dug in. My eyes almost wanted to roll into the back of my head. I had missed eating this type of food so much. James wanted organic, healthy, homemade food all the time. For a while, it was just the sound of me eating the McNuggets and Charlie eating his burger.

"The note was found," Charlie finally said something.

I stopped chewing for a moment before I asked, "When?"

"Thirty minutes ago," he answered.

"Who found it?"

"KPD," he said. "Eleazar's men had both the note and your clothes semi-buried under sand in a private area of the shore. It gives plausible reason why your body or traces of you haven't been found in four days. The shoes were found first."

"And what's happening now?"

"It's hard to squeeze information without raising suspicion. Luckily, I have my ways to get into their system. Between thirty minutes ago and now, James has been informed of the note. The note has been documented with the police department."

At least people know now what kind of monster James is.

"If I'm being honest, I don't think James would doubt this story. You're in really bad shape, Isabella. If you're worried that he may think the situation has been fabricated, don't. I doubt he's thinking that you have the resources you have now. He thinks you're all alone, remember that."

"That still doesn't stop me from trying to mold myself into the walls," I said.

A knock came from the front door and without thinking; I jumped up to my feet and ran toward the farthest wall. I couldn't help it.

"It's alright," Charlie had also stood up and held out a comforting hand in my direction. "It's just my security team outside. They're checking in."

I nodded my head but my heart rate still raced. I swallowed thickly.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I'll check to see what it is they want." Then he walked away from me and opened the door to walk outside.

I knew Charlie had people surrounding the house. Charlie was an important man that much was clear; otherwise he wouldn't have such a high detail security team that followed his every move. Every time I watched Charlie through the window interacting with his men outside, they shadowed him. They constantly patrolled the perimeter of the property and by now I recognized at least two of them; one was pale and blond and the other was dark-skinned and had long hair. When I gathered the courage to walk to the window to see what was going on, it seemed that the suits had doubled from last night.

Two new black SUVs were now parked along the driveway. This could only mean that someone else was here. I couldn't see Charlie anywhere and that worried me greatly. I still see the blond suit but everyone else is new. My hand started to shake as I held the curtain up. I felt myself start to hyperventilate. My vision started to blur, and I felt unstable so I scrambled for a seat.

If Charlie wasn't here anymore, I didn't know who these people were. I didn't know the blond suit and I wouldn't know if he would be able to take care of me. I haven't even spoken a word to him. I clutched at my chest because I couldn't bring myself to breathe normally. This was it; I was going to die. I was alone and no one could help me anymore. Charlie was my last resort.

"Isabella?"

My head snapped up, and I found Charlie standing at the front door. I felt all the air leave my lungs in a _whoosh_ and I closed my eyes in relief. I felt tears fall out the corners of my eyes and the next thing I knew, Charlie was kneeling down before me.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Nothing was coming out of my mouth. The only sound was a strangled sob.

"I didn't leave," he explained. "You're safe, Isabella. I told you. I know it's going to take some time to get used to that but you're safe now. You'll never see him again."

I nodded my head. I knew that but any reaction coming out of me wasn't something I could control. I couldn't help the way my body reacted to everything.

"I want you to meet some people," Charlie told me.

"Who?" I finally managed to ask.

I heard someone shuffle behind me and I finally noticed the couple standing by the door. The man was tall, blonde, and handsome with blue eyes and a chiseled jaw. His arms were around a woman with caramel colored hair. She was beautiful and everything about her screamed the epitome of a mother. She had delicate features but her face was etched with sadness and worry. I wondered what was wrong. Everything about them both screamed high-society. I knew because I was once a part of that.

I was forced to attend galas and balls with James. He was a key point of the 1% that lived in Chicago and I was the "fortunate" woman to have won his heart. When James and I became engaged, it had made it into the tabloids stating that _"Chicago's most eligible bachelor slash knight and shining armor"_ was now off the market when he saved his damsel in distress.

And trust me, at the time I was very much in love with my knight.

Charlie held out his hand for me as he helped me up from my seat. We walked up to the couple that was standing by the door. They both had the same exact expression on their faces—like they knew me and felt sorry for me. Heck, even I pitied myself.

"Isabella, I want you to meet Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme."

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by EdwardsFirstKiss.**

 **4/10/18**


	5. Chapter 5: Freedom

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Freedom

"In other news, the state-wide search for the missing wife of James Witherdale, CEO of Witherdale Industries, might finally be coming to an end. Marie Witherdale's belongings have been found off the coast of Winnetka—only less than two miles away from their home. No official police reports have been made. Sources say no foul play has been found. Stay tuned for any more information. Good morning folks, my name is—"

I switched the TV off.

I sat up in bed and realized that this was the first time I was waking up without sweat or tears in years. I felt like crying because feeling normal shouldn't be abnormal. I looked around the room and tried to remember how I had gotten here. I suddenly remembered meeting Carlisle and Esme but immediately after that, I had passed out.

I feel so damn weak; I honestly don't know how I'm able to function. I'm still starved, and this was the most sleep I've had in weeks. Charlie must have brought me into the room after I fainted and I had slept through the night. I stood up and walked toward the door. I was very hungry, so I hoped that maybe now I could try to eat a piece of fruit or any type of food.

I was about to twist the knob open when I heard Esme talking.

"Oh Charlie," she exasperated. "You can't just let her go now."

"I don't want to prevent her from doing what she wants. She's so used to being told what to do that if I tell her to stay, I won't be any better than that piece of shit."

I winced at the reminder of James.

"But you just got her back," Esme said.

"Honey," a new voice comforted her. I assumed it was Carlisle. "Isabella needs to heal and getting away from this place will do that for her."

"I'm not going to lose her," Charlie said. "She's my daughter. The only thing that can stop me now from being in her life is her. If she finds out why Renee left, it will be up to her whether she wants to get involved in this. This world is a whole new mess for her to deal with."

"You're ready to tell her?" Carlisle asked.

"She has a right to know," Charlie replied.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"She looks so much like Renee when we were younger," Esme mused. "She's so beautiful and I can't wait for her to move past this."

"She's going to…very soon. Has she been seen by a doctor?" Carlisle asked.

"The first thing Jason did was take her to a private clinic," Charlie said.

"She's too thin," Esme said softly.

"Was everything documented?"

"Yes, bruises and scars were photographed. Hopefully, we won't ever need to use those photos. If I have to take her to a new country to start over, I will. I want her to disappear from James' life for good."

"She's family, Charlie," Carlisle reassured him. "You and I are in this together. We'll all make sure she's safe. I promise. If it wouldn't cause such a war on our turfs, I'd have people assassinate him this second."

I gasped and immediately covered my mouth. I hoped they hadn't heard me.

Charlie laughed darkly. "If I find out he has something to do with Renee's death, I'll do it myself."

They were silent for a minute or so before Esme spoke up again.

"I should make her something to eat," she said. "I wonder when she'll wake up."

"The entire time I've been here, she's had maybe less than eight hours of sleep. She always wakes up screaming," Charlie said.

"Poor child," Esme said. It almost seemed like she was crying. "What would Renee say if she saw this? It's just not fair."

"Renee did a great job sending her to Jason. Even after she died, she found a way to make Isabella safe," Carlisle consoled her.

That seemed to sooth her because she quieted down.

Someone's phone rang and Carlisle answered.

"Edward?" There was silence and then, "I'll take this outside."

I heard him leave out the front door and then it was just Charlie and Esme.

"How's Edward doing in Seattle?"

"Doing well, I suppose," Esme sighed. "This is the first time he's finally called us since he landed last night. I hope it's good news regarding the shipment. I hate having any of my boys doing business out there but what can I do."

"He can take care of himself," Charlie reassured her. "Aro handles business professionally. I don't trust Aro but I do trust Edward."

"I don't want anyone hurt, that's for sure," Esme said.

"He's not alone."

"Thank you, Charlie," Esme sighed. "But I want to know more about what Isabella is going to do after this. Where is she going? I'm sure you don't want her going too far away. And what about bodyguards? James is everywhere and she'll need protection. Does she have money? Or what about a home? What if she gets hurt? Charlie, Renee wouldn't want her to be alone."

"I think that's why Renee finally reached out," Charlie said. "For more than two decades, we didn't hear a single word from her. Then all of a sudden, I'm notified of her death because she wanted me to know? She knew Isabella was in trouble and as much as she hated it, she knew I would make Isabella safe."

"But yes, she does have money. Renee and I set a trust fund up for her. And Renee took care of documents so she could start a new life. But if I find out that James had anything to do with Renee's death, treaty or no treaty, I'm going to kill him myself."

X

Later that afternoon, Charlie and Carlisle went out after the phone call. I was alone in the house with Esme—well alone as in us and the handful of suits running around outside. I was too scared to leave my room for the most part but when I started to smell the food she was cooking, I couldn't resist coming out.

"Esme?"

She turned around with a gasp, her hand clutching at her chest.

"Isabella, you scared me," she breathed out nervously. "You're so quiet."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just wanted to see if you needed help in the kitchen."

"I would rather you rest but if you want to help, sure," she smiled. "You're free to do whatever you want."

"I want to help," I reassured her. "I've been sitting here for almost a week twiddling my thumbs. What do you want me to do?"

"Want to peel and cut the onions and garlic?"

I nodded and started to gather the things I would need. "What are you making?"

"I figured since it's pretty cold at night here, some beef stew? My boys always nag me for my stew because they like their stew soupy and I figured you needed some meat on your bones if you know what I mean." She winked at me and I found myself smiling along with her.

"Too bad this house doesn't have a crockpot. I know that we wouldn't have had time to slow cook it but the way the meat melts in your mouth makes a huge difference." I babbled as I started cutting.

"I've had the beef softening on the stove now for a good hour. It's not the same as a slow cooker but it will still melt in your mouth, trust me," she laughed. "I've had this recipe in the family for years and I've perfected it."

"You have to teach me," I told her.

"Do you cook?"

I frowned and my cutting slowed. I composed myself quickly but when I looked up, Esme noticed my reaction.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean—"

"No," I smiled to shake her off. "It's okay. And to answer your question, I've always liked to cook. My mom wasn't much of a cook so as I grew up, I took up cooking out of necessity."

She suddenly laughed out loud and I looked up again, curious. "When Renee and I were younger, we almost burned the house down. My parents were gone for the night at an event and we decided to bake a cake. But because we were annoying and stupid, we didn't want to go for a box recipe. We pulled out my mother's cookbook and looked for the best cake recipe we could find."

"We found all the ingredients and somehow it turned into a friendly competition. We would each bake a cake and decorate it. The cake that was voted the most beautiful by the house staff would win. So when we put our batter in the oven and set the timer, twenty minutes later we heard the smoke alarm going off. We ran down so fast and we found my butler fanning out the room. He told us one of the cakes exploded in the oven and had started burning. When we looked inside the oven, my cake pan was perfectly fine and Renee's was upside down on the bottom of the stove."

I found myself captivated by her story. I was learning a portion of my mother's life that I was never told.

"Did your parents get mad?"

"They never found out about it," Esme laughed and I found myself giggling along with her. "My father could get hot-headed sometimes and none of the house staff really wanted to tell him they had condoned our antics. We kept it a secret from my parents. From then on, Renee was banned from the kitchen. She wasn't allowed to touch the stove or oven ever again."

"When I was growing up, I was thirteen when I finally told Mom I didn't like her cooking. I always forced myself to swallow her meatloaf or casserole but I couldn't take it anymore. I was in a cooking class as an elective and just in general, I'm an incredibly clumsy person. When I was in the kitchen, I was flawless—Mom even said it was like I was floating around."

"I guess that is something you didn't pick up from your Mom," Esme laughed. "Isabella, you have grown up quite beautifully."

I gave her a watery smile and said thank you.

"I was there when you were born," she mused. "I have a video of it, actually. Maybe one day, you'd like to see it?"

I gasped and nodded. "Of course!"

She smiled and nodded her head. "We're family, Isabella. Don't forget that."

X

Seven days.

Yesterday, James ordered his private team do a more thorough search on the shoreline along the beach north and south of Winnetka. After a gruesome twenty-four hours, the search teams were finally called off. Jason said that with the diligent search for me, and the fact that a suicide note was found, James successfully petitioned the court for my death in absentia.

This morning when I woke up, the Tribune was on the table and my face was on the front page. My initial reaction was one of pure shock because I didn't know that my death would have made such a big deal in the news. Things were winding down, and it seemed that James believed the story. It's been a week since I've last seen him and according to Jason, James did everything he could to find me.

I had to remember that I had the upper hand here. James didn't know that I had Charlie and as far as he knew, Charlie didn't exist in my world. If didn't I have Charlie, and I really had run away, the chances of James finding me were very high. James doesn't know I had help and suicide is a perfect excuse to disappear.

The thing that pissed me off is that James was now recognized as the sad, devastated, and mourning widowed husband. Nothing in the news mentioned the note and what I had said in it. So to the public eye, I was framed as James' depressed and suicidal wife. People were sending out prayers to the Witherdale family due to this tragedy—they felt sad for James. And trust me; he definitely looked the part in front of the press. Right now, James was hot in the news.

"Are you ready to go?"

I turned around and nodded my head at Jason.

Esme and Carlisle left early this morning. Charlie was waiting for me in the car and we were about to head to the airport. I was wearing a blonde wig with wide-rimmed sunglasses. It was the last precaution we were taking as we're leaving the state to make sure that even though to the world I am dead, I would stay dead.

When I got in the car, I took one glance at the cottage that was my home for a week—at least while the storm passed. I felt my chest tightening at the thought of being able to leave. It was such a huge step in starting over and although my mother wasn't with me, I realized I wasn't completely alone.

I took a glance at Charlie sitting on the other side of the car. He was looking straight ahead, but when he felt me looking at him, he gave me a warm smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded my head again.

"Mom said she always wanted to go to Machu Picchu," I said. "We never really had the chance to go while I was growing up."

"Promise you'll check in every once in a while?"

"Of course, Charlie," I agreed. I owed him that much.

"Don't forget to visit," he also said. "Esme already loves you and she told me to tell you that she's looking forward to the day you to meet the family."

"I will one day," I said. "But for now, I would like to be on my own. I know it's selfish for me…But I to want to experience things before I have to settle down and really figure out what I want to do. I just want to know what it feels like to not have any responsibilities."

"No," he shook his head. "I shouldn't have to say this but you deserve to get away from this place. You shouldn't have had to go through so much. You should have traveled the world a long time ago."

"Thanks Charlie," I told him. "I don't know what I want, yet. I'm not sure I want to know and what I'm going to do once I figure out everything. I'll come back but for now, I need to find myself again."

"Of course," he agreed. "Just promise to be safe. I finally have you back."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at him. In the same manner that he missed so much in my life, I also missed a lot in his. In the end he is still my father and even though Mom left him a long time ago, some part of her trusted him to keep me safe.

One thing was for sure…Marie Hayes-Witherdale is dead.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by EdwardsFirstKiss.**

 **4/10/18**


	6. Chapter 6: Me

**Summary: With the unexpected and mysterious death of her mother, Isabella was given a life-altering gift; a way out of the abuse she endured at the hands of her husband, James. However, the new life she enters is filled with truths she may not be ready to face. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Me

Eventually, Marie started to fade away. Legally, my name was now Emily Humphries. That was the name on my new birth certificate and passport. But whenever I met new people, I told them my name was Bella. Mom always called me Isabella whenever I was in trouble while growing up. She'd yell my name from the bottom of the stairs and nag at me about dishes or homework. I only started going by Marie in elementary school because there was another girl in my grade named Isabella.

I think I gained about 15-20 pounds since I left the United States. Since then, I've been from one continent to another. This Emily Humphries sure did garner a lot of visas in the last six months. I decided to do the four-day Inca Trail hike to the summit of Machu Picchu. I spent about a week in Aguas Calientes, a town located just below the Machu Picchu Mountains to get used to the climate. It was a pretty treacherous hike, and I needed to be strong enough to make it all the way up.

I cried when I finally got to the top.

Something about being in a new country and being in a place my mom dreamed about visiting sure helped with my healing. I ate so much of the local food—I traveled back and forth between Aguas Calientes to Cuzco, where they had a variety of Peruvian cuisines. Standing at the top of that mountain and being in the presence of something ancient washed away a lot of my fears. It made me miss my mom more, but I felt like she was standing there with me. It made the trek so much more worth it. That was when it finally dawned on me that I was truly getting a fresh start.

I purchased a couple of items at the airport when Charlie dropped me off. I needed clothes for the next couple of months and some travel-sized toiletries. Esme said I should get myself one of those cameras that can make it through any type of climate. She said that her daughter-in-law liked to rock-climb as a pastime, and she wore the camera on her head. I found one at an electronic store and even something called a selfie-stick. Everything I owned fit in one suitcase and a backpack.

I also bought myself a laptop to store all of my footage, which I ended up sending to Esme. I kept in contact with Charlie like I promised, but I also found myself calling Esme or sending her e-mails with my video footages of the places I've visited. Esme reminded me so much of my mom so it wasn't surprising that I got close to her so quickly. She often asked me when I would be coming home, and I always told her the same answer.

I don't know.

I often pondered over that word 'home' because I didn't know what home was. Home used to be where I grew up, in Chicago. I don't think it would be safe for me to go there, and as much as I wanted to go visit the house my mom and I lived in, I didn't want to risk being seen by James or his henchmen.

So instead, I ran from Machu Picchu to Brazil and then Fiji. I visited a lot of tropical places in the first two months, and then I decided to sign up for volunteer work for an organization in Uganda. So I flew to Africa, and I told them I had an English degree back in the states. I ended up teaching children how to read and write for the four-week program the organization ran. I promised to come back after it ended because I actually enjoyed my time with the natives and their eagerness to learn. Something about their life in that country made my problems seems so small, so trivial.

After Africa, I wanted to get a taste of Europe. I spent a couple of days in each of the countries of Europe—first Spain, then France, Italy, Germany, and then the UK. Mostly, I lived for the food. I ate so many different cuisines, and I quickly regained my original weight after just a couple of months. I rejoiced when the last of my bruises faded away, and traces of my life before was now slowly becoming a dull memory. Sometimes, I still had nightmares that I'm waking up in Kenilworth before realizing that I was in a hotel room somewhere else in the world.

I was safe. I was thousands of miles away from James.

My appearance definitely looked different, and Esme never failed to comment on it every time I sent her a new video. She said my hair looked longer, lighter and fuller. She said I looked healthier and that my skin had such a nice glow from the sun. She was right because James liked my hair dyed a deep brown black. He had me maintain my hair in a sleek, A-line bob and always straightened. However, since leaving James, I haven't touched a hair straightener nor have I dyed my hair. As it grew and the dye faded, the sun lightened it back to its natural mahogany brown shade. I also didn't bother with makeup anymore. I hated the way it felt on my face and just the way it made me look gothic or bold. Nowadays, I only wore Chapstick and moisturizer.

Something I also missed a lot were sneakers; which was stupid because they were just shoes but James always made me wear high heels. For the past couple of months, I didn't carry any other type of shoes beside my hiking boots and a pair of black Nikes. I didn't own any stupid dresses or blouses or any other fancy designer fabrics. Instead, my suitcase only contained jeans, t-shirts, and clothes to wear for hiking or sightseeing.

I was thoroughly enjoying my time exploring and being alone, and I found that I had a talent for picking up quickly on the different languages of the countries I visited. I obviously didn't speak fluently but with the iPhone that Charlie had given me, I used the app to help me translate basic words to speak with the locals. After repeating the words over and over, I eventually got the hang of speaking Spanish or French.

Most of the time, the organizations that I volunteered for provided housing and food. I tried not to use much of the money in the bank account that Jason set up. He had taken care of a lot of the paperwork stuff and just before my last day in Iowa, he presented me with a shiny black credit card and login information for the bank account. My mother…er…parents put away so much money that I technically didn't need to work a day in my life.

But that's just not how I was raised.

My mother taught me to be a hard-working young woman so the more time I spent exploring the world, the more I found that I was drawn to teaching. While spending time with the locals, most of them were curious about learning to speak English. In the same manner in which I learned their language, they also learned mine. I enjoyed interacting with children so most of the time, I volunteered at various foundations or non-profit organizations for children. It was such a great experience for me, and I used my time away from reality wisely.

X

The call rang twice times before Charlie answered.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me. Charlie didn't see any harm in telling locals my preferred name—they were, after all, thousands of miles away from Chicago.

"Hey Charlie," I smiled into the phone. "I was just checking in on you."

"Yeah, it's been a couple of days, where in the world are you now?"

"I actually just got off the plane in South Korea about an hour ago," I told him. "I just wanted to let you know that I landed, and I'm in my hotel room."

"I heard Korea is fun," he mused.

"I hope so," I said. "I remember Mom being so into the Korean drama phase when I was in college. Every time I came home for the summer, she would gush about a different show that she was binge watching. So I do want to visit some of the places that I remember in shows she showed me."

"That sounds like fun," he laughed. "I'm sure your mom would have had a great time with you there. Take more pictures for us."

"Thanks, Charlie. I will." I laughed right now. "Did you see the video I had from Germany? I was in Munich for the Oktoberfest. I didn't expect the festival to be happening at this time of the year. Who would have thought Oktoberfest occurred in September?"

Charlie barked out a laughed. "Honey, I did see the video. Esme showed it to me the other day. I'm glad you're checking in on us like this. It's like I'm there with you and I appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do. Plus, I like that I don't worry you with my whereabouts," I smiled sadly. Sometimes, I wish Charlie and I did have more time to get to know each other better. I wanted to ask him more stories about Mom and where they were married, how they met or how long they dated before he proposed. _Where_ did he propose and how did he propose. I had so many questions for him, but I'd have to wait until I was ready to go back to find out the answers.

"Oh," he suddenly said. "I forgot that tell you that Esme's daughter, Alice is there in South Korea right now. I think she was invited for some fashion show there. You should call Esme and ask her if maybe you can get together. You'll love her."

I hesitated a bit, and Charlie must have noticed.

"Or not," he laughed awkwardly. "It's okay. I just figured you might want some company for once. Alice is a pretty big celebrity there in the fashion industry; she flies to Korea a couple times a year. She knows the country pretty well."

"Maybe," I finally managed to say. "I won't make any promises. It just makes me nervous thinking about meeting someone from home."

"Don't be," he said. "She's a great kid. Actually, she just got engaged, so I should probably stop calling her kid. But I watched her grow up, and she would love you meet you. I already know it."

That was a blow to my chest. He watched Alice grow up but he wasn't there to watch me. I was past the point where I blamed Charlie for everything. Maybe it was the different air in the countries I visited, but as time went by, I understood Charlie a little more. Things were still rocky, and for the first couple of weeks the conversations over the phone were awkward.

Eventually, though, I realized that he did try everything he could, and as much as he hated it, he loved my mother so much, he let her go. Her happiness meant more to him than his did, and for that, he had made the biggest sacrifice of his life. I can see his efforts to be in my life more now, and I truly appreciate it. As the time goes by, the more I am easily able to forgive Charlie and to accept that I wasn't alone.

"For you, I'll try," I said. "I'll call Esme in the morning. Well, morning for me cause I'm about to crash here. I'm really jet-lagged."

"Stay safe," he told me, like always.

X

When I woke up the next morning, I looked out the giant, floor-to-ceiling window of my hotel room and found that I was looking right into the heart of Seoul. The city was incredibly busy, even this early in the morning. So many people and so many cars—I wondered idly how India or China looked in comparison. Maybe I'd visit those places next…I never really knew where I was going next.

Staying true to my promise, I called Esme.

I checked time zones and Esme should be home around 6 PM. Back in New York, Esme was a pretty busy woman, but somehow, she always made time to talk to me. Regardless, I always tried to catch her at a convenient time.

"Bella!" she answered the phone cheerfully.

"Hi Esme," I greeted just as joyfully. "How are you?"

"I'm a very good," she said. "The family is all in town this weekend, except for my daughter, but I'm actually in the middle of cooking dinner for everyone."

"Oh, am I catching you at a bad time?" I frowned.

"No," she quickly disagreed. "Don't be silly, Bella."

"Oh," I sighed in relief. "What's on the menu tonight?"

"Good 'ole southern comfort food," she said. "My daughter-in-law is from Texas and she's four months pregnant, so I figured she could use some food from home. Hold on a sec, Bella," Esme said something but this time, her voice was muffled as if she covered the receiver end of the telephone. "Edward, stop! Wait for dinner!"

In the background, I heard a deep baritone respond with, "Mom, I'm starving."

"Well, go pick on something else other than my mashed potatoes," I heard her swatting something. I figured she was shooing him away so I laughed as I listened to her chastise her son.

"Mom, c'mon," I heard him beg.

"Edward Cullen, I swear to the heavens. If you don't get your butt out of here," her voice held a playful warning, and I heard him laughing in the background. His laugh sounded so beautiful…even through an international call. "Now, go. I'm on the phone with someone."

"Fine," I heard him grumble.

There was a scuffle, and suddenly, Esme was screaming, "Edward! Bring that back!" I couldn't hear his response except for his laughter that slowly faded away. Esme was once again talking to me. "Sorry about that Bella," she laughed. "My sons can be a little difficult sometimes. They don't act like the men that they are. I blame Carlisle."

"I think that's a sickness all men have," I joked with her.

Her laughter was so joyous that you couldn't help but smile when you heard it. "So, where in the world are you now?"

I laughed as I recalled Charlie saying the exact same thing to me on the phone last night. "I'm actually in South Korea." I heard her gasp on the other end, but before she can respond, I said, "I heard your daughter Alice was here and was wondering maybe I could get her number?"

"Oh Bella, really?" I could almost see her practically dancing in her kitchen.

"Yeah," I scratched the back on my neck awkwardly and tugged on my ponytail. "Charlie said she was pretty much a local here."

"Oh, she is," Esme gushed. "She's there for the fall fashion week in Seoul. I am positive that Alice would love to meet you."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said to myself. "Hopefully."

Esme rattled off the contact information and made me promise to try to see her. I agreed because I didn't see any harm in meeting Alice. For the most part, Esme and Carlisle kept my anonymity in their family. I mean, I guess my family now too, since Esme insists that I am a part of it. They don't know much about me other than back in March, she and Carlisle disappeared for a couple days to visit Iowa.

I wasn't sure of their knowledge regarding Charlie's long-lost daughter but Esme did mention that Alice and Emmett, her other son, had asked why _their_ Uncle Charlie disappeared for a week. Of course, being that Emmett and Edward were in the family business with Carlisle and Charlie, they wondered why Charlie made a personal trip out to Iowa without a word. Esme said all that Charlie told them was it was family stuff and that maybe one day soon, they'll find out.

Charlie respected my feelings in the matter and didn't babble about my business to the rest of his family. As far I knew, though, Charlie never remarried after Renee, and he didn't try after to have any other kids. He was content with Alice, Edward, and Emmett as he watched them grow. Esme said that he always hoped that he would be able to meet me and have me become a part of this family.

"Take care, Bella," Esme told me as we were saying our goodbyes.

"Have fun with the dinner," I told her. "Save me a plate." I joked.

"Ha-Ha," she said. "I can't wait to see you again in person Bella."

"Soon," I promised.

X

I decided to spend the day looking around the inner parts of the city of Seoul. This city was so bright and lively, and I found so many interesting places to visit. There were a lot of shopping centers but mostly, the sheer beauty of the city was nothing compared to Chicago. I guess everything about Chicago was so clouded by bad memories that everywhere else looked a hundred times better.

I looked around a lot of shops and even bought a couple of new shirts to add to my small bundle of clothes. Of course, the food was absolutely to die for. I always loved Korean food, and although Illinois didn't have many Korean barbecue spots, I enjoyed kimchi and bulgogi. Half of the time I spent looking at the landmarks in the city, and the other was spent eating the street food.

By the time I got back to the hotel, it was nighttime, and I was completely spent. I was just about to put my purchases on the bed when my phone started ringing. For a split second, my heart dropped because no one really called me on the phone. The only time I had a call from this phone was when Charlie gave me some news about James. Above that, only Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, and Jason knew about this number. I always called them if I needed anything—I knew the time zones better.

My worst fear was answering and James being on the other end. I wouldn't know what to do. I would be alone in a different part of the world and Charlie wouldn't be here to help me out like before.

The phone stopped ringing, and after a couple seconds, it notified me that I had a new voicemail. My fingers trembled as I raised the phone to listen to it.

"Hey, Bella. It's Alice Cullen."

I almost passed out from the sheer relief when I heard the female voice.

"My Mom called me this afternoon telling me that she had a friend in a city. She said that maybe I could show you around, and if you're free tomorrow, I could take you to Gyeongbokgung Palace. Maybe some other places too; the national parks are absolutely beautiful this time of the year. So, yeah, call me when you get the chance."

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank you!**

 **4/10/18**


	7. Chapter 7: Alice

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Alice

I was in Brazil when Charlie called to let me know that my funeral had a date. That was probably the most bizarre thing I have ever heard. Of course, since my disappearance created such a buzz, it was only expected that my funeral would cause such attention. There were pictures from blogs and newspaper articles. I couldn't help but Google 'Marie Witherdale' after talking to Charlie.

I was 'buried' in Graceland Cemetery.

They didn't have a body so they buried an empty casket.

James looked like such the perfect grieving widower. He stood there crying in front of the cameras. He wore a black designer suit, but he looked unkempt. The beard he wore was telling the world how sad and broken he was over the death of his wife; that he couldn't even find it in him to shave…that shaving was the last thing on his mind.

Mr. and Mrs. Witherdale were also there. I actually felt a little sorry about Mrs. Witherdale because I liked her. She just happened to be a kind lady stuck in this whole mess. Mr. Witherdale, on the other hand, didn't like me when James and I first started dating, and I'm sure he hated me now. He wasn't too keen on the idea that I came from a barely, middle-class family. My last name, Hayes, wasn't well known—just a family that tied back to Ireland before my great-grandfather immigrated to the United States. It had more to do with the fact that I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, and my mother had been a single woman who had never been married. To their knowledge, and mine at the time, my biological father had never been in the picture.

The funeral had quite the turnout. The seats were filled, and surprisingly, some of my college friends came up and said a few words. My friends Angela, Ben, and Eric, were some of the closest people I had, but when I married James, my relationship with them became estranged. Some shots of Angela in the background broke my heart the most because she was my best friend. Last I heard, Ben and Angela had been engaged and at the funeral, she was visibly pregnant.

I would have been the godmother if I hadn't gotten involved with James. I would have been her maid of honor, and she wouldn't be crying at my funeral. I thought about reaching out to them, but I had to remember that this was one of the sacrifices I had to make in order to survive. If I had stayed any longer with James, I wouldn't have lived for long. So instead, I cried myself to sleep that night.

I missed my friends so much.

As much fun as I was having meeting some of the locals in different countries, it was nothing compared to how my relationships with my friends had been. I missed how we had movie nights on Fridays—we were never much of the party scene. We played board games and went to comic conventions or expos. That all stopped, for me at least, when James came into my life.

I became focused on trying to fit in with the standards that James had. Therefore, I excluded myself from game nights, and I stopped attending sci-fi movie premiers. I attended parties with James, and we went out to restaurants that cost the price of my entire wardrobe. Although I didn't slack in my schoolwork, I started getting obsessed with my personal appearance and status. In the beginning, Angela thought it was just because I was in love, but after the engagement, Angela voiced her concerns.

 _"Marie," she said carefully. "I want to make sure you're making the right choice with James. You shouldn't have to change yourself to be with him. He should accept you the way we do. You're not this fancy girl. You're geeky, nerdy, a bookworm, and most of all simple. You've changed."_

 _"But Angela, I really love him."_

 _"Then you shouldn't have to hide part of yourself to be part of his world."_

 _"You don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"Marie, you don't see it. But we all do. Something isn't right with James."_

 _"Don't you dare say that about him!"_

 _"Do you see what he's turned you into? This isn't you!"_

 _"Well, then I guess you never knew me at all."_

 _"Marie, listen—"_

 _"You've said enough, Angela. I want to be with James. I love him. You just don't want me to be happy."_

 _"I don't think he's right for you!"_

 _"Well, what do you know? You're just my classmate, that's all."_

The hurt etched on Angela's face burned into the back of my eyes. I wish I could turn back the time to say sorry to her. I wonder how much my life would have been different if I wasn't so blinded by what I thought was love.

X

I decided that I should at least look somewhat presentable when I finally met Alice. Instead of calling her, I texted her saying that maybe we could meet up for lunch, and her reply was instant. She told me that she'd pick me up, so I texted her my hotel address and asked if noon was okay.

I spent most of my morning deciding what to wear. I bought new shirts last night, so as 'dressed-up' as I could get was a printed tee and a pair of black skinny jeans. I tried to tame my hair, but in the end, I bunched it up into its usual ponytail. I shouldn't feel so nervous, but something about meeting a new person was different this time. Alice wasn't just some stranger—Charlie saw her as his daughter. I felt the need to impress her, and at the same time, maybe intimidate her a little.

I was the real daughter.

Then I sighed out loud because I realized how incredibly stupid that sounded. I had no right to claim any type of territory because I had no place. Charlie and Esme always reassured me that I was a part of _this_ family, but the rest of them don't even know I exist. They can convince me all they want but no one can force me to feel welcome in a family I knew nothing about.

Before I even realized it, I was already on the elevator heading down to meet Alice. She told me she'd be waiting right by the entrance, and upon exiting the elevator I had a clear view of the revolving glass door. Outside stood a woman that was barely five foot tall in a bright yellow sundress. I somehow knew that that was Alice.

The way Esme talked about her to me on the phone, I already had the impression that she was an extremely energetic person. The girl standing outside the hotel was bouncing on the balls of her feet. The anticipation was clear on her face, and as she finally made eye contact with me, I didn't think she could _vibrate_ any more than she already was.

"Bella?" she asked as soon as I was out the door.

"Hi, Alice," I smiled at her and held my hand out for a handshake. Instead, she pulled me into a warm hug, and I found myself smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Sorry," she apologized as she pulled away. "I get carried away sometimes."

"It's okay," I laughed. "I haven't had a real hug in a while."

"Oh," she said. Then, as she looked at my face, she tilted her head to the side as if she was trying to figure something out. "You look familiar."

I didn't breathe.

"You look a lot like someone I know," she said.

"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought she recognized my face from the news or the magazine articles. I'm sure she meant Charlie.

"So," she quickly changed the subject. "I'm guessing you haven't been inside the Gyeongbokgung Palace. Personally, it's my most favorite places to visit in the city. I always go there if I need inspiration for some designs."

"Oh, right," I nodded. "Esme told me you were a fashion designer."

"Fashion week just ended. I was one of the designers that they invited to put up a collection. I was just about ready to go home, but my mom told me about you."

"I didn't mean to keep you from leaving."

"Don't be silly," she laughed. "I didn't get to shop while I was here, and, to be honest, I haven't gone sight-seeing in a while. Most of my trips here were purely business. It'll be nice to get to relax for once. Hungry?"

We were getting breakfast at a restaurant called Bim Bom. Alice actually had a car because she owned a condo outside the city. On the drive there, she pointed out a lot of 'hole-in-the-wall' types of places around town. I eagerly looked out the window because the city was just beautiful. Because of that, I didn't really get to prepare much for my day with Alice. By that, I mean how I would answer questions. Sure enough, when we sat down at the restaurant and finished ordering, she started asking.

"How do you know my mom?"

"Oh," I felt my face start turning red.

"Let me guess," she rolled her eyes as she laughed. "You've probably worked with her at one of her organizations. You look the type to do that stuff."

I laughed because Alice gave me the perfect alibi, so I decided to go along with that story. I'm not a very good liar, and technically, I wasn't lying. I've volunteered for at least two of the organizations that Esme owned.

"That's actually why I'm here in Korea. Esme told me about her Korea-based foundation," I told Alice. "I haven't told her yet that I'm going to volunteer, but I've been around the world doing just that."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Bella!" She beamed at me. "I haven't had much time to get involved with Mom's work recently. I've been busy working on designs for clients. But I used to help her out a lot."

Esme's organizations helped to provide low-income families with education for their children. Her association started, of course, in New York, but over the years, she was able to go international. She set up one here in Korea because of Alice's frequent visit to the country.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty to do when you get back to it," I told her.

"So, is this what you do? You volunteer for non-profit organizations?"

"Sort of," I laughed nervously. "I have a teaching degree back in the states. But a lot of things happened between now and then. So, I got on a plane and started traveling. I've worked with a lot of organizations like your mom's. I enjoy teaching children in general, and I got to see the world at the same time."

"You know what they say," she smiled at me. "You won't work a day in your life as long as you're doing something you enjoy."

"Exactly!"

"While growing up, I had always loved fashion and designing. When I was old enough, Esme bought me a sewing machine so I could try to make my own clothes. My brothers were usually my dress-up dolls. Do you have any siblings?"

I frowned a little. "No," I told her. "I've always wanted an older brother."

"Trust me, you're not missing much," she laughed. "What about your parents?"

"It was just my mom and me," I shrugged. "I didn't have a big family growing up. I had a lot of friends, though. They were like family."

She nodded her head as she took a sip of her water.

After lunch, we headed for the palace and just as Alice described it, it was beautiful. There was nothing like this back in Chicago. There's that tickle in your stomach when you stand in the front of places like this. This happened in Machu Picchu, Christ the Redeemer, Stonehenge, Berlin Wall, and Eifel Tower. It was life changing and breathtaking—no words can describe the thoughts going through your head.

Alice giggled next to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I remember when I first showed this to my brother, he had that same look on his face," she mused. "Isn't it wonderful?"

I nodded my head as I gazed back up at the temple.

I was so used to exploring places all by myself that my day with Alice was a nice change for once. Charlie was right; having company every once in a while was great. If I'm completely honest, I missed Charlie and Esme. Carlisle too, but we didn't get to bond much. He and Charlie took care of some business when they came to Iowa, but their main purpose was to meet me.

Alice asked me about the places I visited, and she envied how well traveled I had become in such a short period of time. She didn't press on the reason why I got on a plane and ran away from home. I was glad because I wouldn't have known what to say if it came to that. She asked me where I was going next, and she even joked about coming with me. I told her maybe Japan, and I found myself agreeing.

"I wouldn't mind company," I replied and for the first time since we met, she was speechless. She blinked a couple of times and then she gave me the brightest smile I've ever seen.

Truth was, I felt comfortable talking to Alice. She wasn't what I expected. For someone like her who came from an extremely wealthy family, she certainly didn't stick her nose up in the air as the others. I felt as though I found a friend in Alice. She was a genuine person and nothing about her was malicious.

 _You don't have the best judgment in people,_ the little voice in my head said.

As James' wife, I attended a lot of formal events. I was so used to seeing pretentious women parading their expensive jewelry and designer dresses. Yet, here Alice sat. She wore a yellow dress she designed herself. She wore very little make-up and a pair of simple white wedges. Don't get me wrong, I totally see Alice being the type of girl to also get glammed up. She, on the hand, was comfortable enough to parade around the city looking like everyone else. She was humble, considering she _was_ born with a silver spoon.

 _Maybe the rest of the family wouldn't be too bad_ , I thought.

This must be Esme's work. Growing up with someone like her to look up to, I can see why Alice didn't turn out to be a snooty brat. Esme had a natural aura around her that made people feel welcomed and loved—that was something I see in Alice.

I almost felt sorry for lying to her. I don't know where my friendship with Alice would lead, and as much I liked her, I wasn't comfortable talking about _that_. And technically, I still really hadn't lied to her. I just didn't tell her the whole truth. When it came down to it, I wasn't sure what I would tell people back in the states when I finally met them. I can't run away forever.

Sooner than later, I would meet Charlie's family.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/10/18**


	8. Chapter 8: Snow

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Snow

I stood at JFK in the middle of the Christmas holiday craze. This was possibly the worst time to travel, but I needed to get home somehow. I wore an ivory, double-breasted trench coat made of high-quality cashmere with a white fox fur headband. I looked ridiculous, especially with the wide-rimmed sunglasses, but it was a precautionary measure I felt necessary to take now that I'm back in the United States.

Although I wasn't in Chicago, New York was still an incredibly busy city, and airports are filled with cameras, photographers, and paparazzi looking out for celebrities. Even though I wasn't a celebrity, I didn't want to take the chance of my face being captured on a magazine cover or end up in a newspaper article. It's only been nine months since I was in this country but it's not long enough for me to feel comfortable being out in the open.

I didn't tell Charlie that I was coming back. I wanted to surprise him and Esme. I figured showing up at Charlie's house one day was as good as it'll get. I decided this spontaneous trip back home last night. Although Alice and I wanted to travel together, she was too busy to just drop everything. But we agreed that after the New Year, she'd take a week off for a trip to Japan.

I acquired Charlie's address from Jason. He was the one to suggest that I should wear some sort of disguise to obstruct the full view of my face. Jason informed me that as of recently, James hasn't shown any signs that he was looking for me. It could just be a façade; he could still doubt that my 'death' was fabricated.

I just had to remind myself to think positively. As long as I took care of my behavior in public, I would be okay. New York wasn't close to Illinois, but it wasn't as far compared to Korea or Peru. I didn't want to live the rest of my life hiding from James. I have enjoyed my 'new' life these past nine months, and as far as my mental health goes, it's been months since I woke up crying from a nightmare.

I called Charlie while I was on my way to his house. Now that I'm thinking about it, Charlie didn't exactly live in a house. The word didn't suffice when I saw Google street images of Charlie's monstrosity of a home. I knew Charlie had money, but I didn't really wrap my mind around what his exact worth was. I only Googled the house because I didn't want to accidentally knock on his neighbor's house.

Boy, Charlie lived lavishly.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted cordially.

"Hey, Charlie. How was your day?"

"Went pretty well," he replied. "You don't usually call this late."

"Oh," I said. "Well, yeah, I just got back to my hotel."

"In Singapore? It's 6 PM here. What are you doing up so early?"

Damn, I forgot about time zones. There was a 12-hour difference between Singapore and New York. It was technically 6 AM back in Singapore, and that's where Charlie thinks I am.

"Oh, I went for a morning jog," I lied.

Charlie let out a hearty laugh on the other line. This was why I hated lying—I couldn't convince a five-year-old even if my life depended on it.

"Oh, what? You don't think I work out, Charlie?"

"No!" He laughed some more. "I'm sure you do."

"Anyway," I rolled my eyes. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing, really. I just got home, so I'm probably going to do some more paperwork before heading to bed."

"Did you eat?"

"Bells, why are you suddenly so curious about my night?"

"No special reason," I said defensively. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Charlie's home wasn't actually too far from JFK. He lived in Hewlett Bay Park, only a couple miles from the airport. Esme and Carlisle lived a little north from Charlie in North Hills. Maybe in the morning I'd visit Esme, since I knew she was usually home on Saturday mornings. That is, if Charlie doesn't blab to Esme about it tonight. I'd make sure to tell him to keep it a secret until then.

"Tammy made something for me to eat tonight before she left."

Tammy was one of the staff members at the house. She was the one in charge of the cooking and cleaning. As far as I knew, Charlie had a couple of employees around the house for gardening and maintenance. With a house as big as his, I understood the reasoning.

We hung up after a couple minutes because the cab driver took the exit and I knew we were getting closer. I didn't anticipate Charlie having a security house at the entrance of his driveway. Memories of my home in Kenilworth flashed in my mind as I remembered Felix. He was the guard that James instructed to keep me within the walls of our property. I remember begging Felix to let me out, but he never budged. I knew now that if he did, James would have probably killed him.

When we pulled up outside of Charlie's home, I paid the cabbie, got out of the vehicle and stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face. The Google street images didn't do justice to this house.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked up to the security booth. I'm pretty sure this guy won't believe me when I tell him I'm Charlie's daughter. The rest of Charlie's world still doesn't know I exist.

I should have known that considering the safe house back in Davenport was so heavily guarded, it only made sense that Charlie's house would be the same. "Excuse me?" I knocked on the glass window. The man inside swiveled around in his chair and opened the window.

"Miss, this is private property," he said. "If you don't have proper clearance to enter, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave the premises."

"I came here all the way from Singapore to see Charlie. He's a close family friend, and I was going to surprise him."

"Mr. Swan didn't give me any new names to add to the clearance list."

"My name is Emily Humphries," I said. "Could you double check it for me?"

"Miss, I've worked here for five years now, and I know who has clearance."

"But you don't get it, I'm family."

He chuckled and shook his head. "So you say, but I don't know who you are. Now, please. I'm going to ask you to leave before I have to call the authorities."

"What about Isabella Swan?"

"I can assure you, your name is not on that list."

"Renee Swan?"

"Miss, please." Now he was aggravated. He stood, and he walked out of his booth to come face to face with me. "Don't make this any harder that it needs to be."

I started to protest once again until a voice behind me suddenly spoke. He was wearing a suit, and I immediately recognized him from the safe house.

"Paul, I give her my clearance," the suit said.

"Yo!" The security guard's entire demeanor changed when he saw the suit standing behind me. "Man, you're back. You've been gone for months!"

"Charlie sent me out," the suit shrugged.

"When'd you get back?"

The suit looked at me warily before answering.

"About an hour ago." I frowned and wondered why he gave me that look.

"Listen, Paul, I have her under control. I'll drive her up." He pointed to the black SUV stalled on the street beside us.

"You're sure?" Paul guarded me carefully with his eyes.

"Yes."

With that, Paul walked back in his booth and the black iron gates opened.

"Don't get me in trouble," Paul warned, and the suit nodded his head once again.

He held the back door open and gestured for me to get in. It was a quarter-mile distance from the security house to the actual mansion itself. He already had my suitcase and backpack in the trunk. The property was easily twenty-five acres, and thick oak and spruce trees surrounded it.

I sighed as I got in the car.

"You know who I am," I said.

"Yes," he nodded his head as he started driving.

I was going to ask more questions before I realized that I could just ask Charlie myself. We arrived quickly, and before I could reach for my door handle, the suit was already there opening it for me. He took my bags out, and we walked up to the front porch. There was a giant mahogany door and a keypad to the right. The suit punched in a couple of numbers, the door hummed, something clicked, and then he pushed it open.

I was awestruck by just the entrance of the house. The manor itself had a very Renaissance architectural design with its arches and mosaic walls. The entrance was a marbled, two-story, skylit entry with twin curving staircases. There was a grand chandelier that hung above, and the paneled walls were adorned with paintings. Everything looked expensive.

"Ms. Swan," the suit cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Jacob!" A woman appeared through one of the four arched entrances. I wondered idly where they all led, and I was excited to get a grand tour from Charlie. "I thought I heard someone come in."

She didn't hesitate when she walked forward to pull him down for a hug. She was incredibly tiny compared to him. He had a muscular build with dark russet skin and long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. She stood on her toes as she hugged him and patted his back gently.

"Boy, I've missed you around here," she cooed. "When did you get back?"

"Tammy," he laughed. "I bring company."

"Oh!" She pulled away suddenly and turned to look at me. She gasped, and her hand flew to her chest. "You look just like…"

"Tammy, this is Isabella," he introduced me.

I stuck my hand out to shake hers, and in a very Alice manner, she pulled me into a hug. "Oh, you are so beautiful, Isabella!"

"Please call me Bella," I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You came here for Charlie, huh?"

I nodded my head. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"You're in luck," she laughed. "He locked himself in his office after dinner. I'm his head staff, by the way. I run around cleaning after him. Now, Jacob will take your stuff to one of the rooms, and we'll head to the office."

"Okay." Jacob disappeared up the staircase, and we headed down the same archway from which she came.

"I'll spare you the tour. I'm sure Charlie will want to do that," she said.

"I figured as much." We turned a corner into a hallway that branched off to three different paths. I was sure to get lost by myself. Then I asked her, "You don't seem surprised to meet me. The security guard at the gate almost didn't let me in."

"Well, unlike the other staff, I've known Charlie since he was a teenager. So, I worked for him when Renee was still here. You look so much like her."

Goosebumps appeared on my arms as I thought about my mom running around these halls. That she lived here during her marriage to Charlie. Technically, I guess I also lived here during the first year of my life.

Tammy stopped in front of a door, which I assumed to be Charlie office. She smiled at me and said, "Just go right in. I'll be in the kitchen preparing a meal. I'm sure you're hungry."

I nodded and watched as she walked away. When she disappeared around the corner, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Charlie say.

I twisted the knob and peeked my head in. Charlie was busy looking down at some papers on his desk. He didn't look up as I made my way over. The room was just as fancy as the rest of his house. White marble flooring and giant windows that overlooked the front of his property.

"Hey old man," I greeted as I leaned my elbows on one of the white, button-tufted chairs in front of his desk.

His head snapped up, and his entire face lifted when he finally saw me.

"Bella!" He got up and walked around to hug me. "What are you doing here and what are you wearing on your head?"

"It's a headband, Charlie," I rolled my eyes. "It's my disguise."

"You're in New York! Since when?"

"Not too long ago, I hopped in a cab as soon as I landed."

"Oh," he said. "How did you get in?"

"Uh, one of your suits actually came and gave me clearance. Jacob, I think."

"Well, that's good," he nodded his head carefully. "How long are you staying?"

"I was thinking of spending Christmas here," I said nervously. "Unless you had plans or something. But I figured I'd surprise you anyway."

"No," he shook his head quickly. "I usually just spend it with the Cullens. It'll be a good opportunity for you to meet them."

I knew he would say that.

"Yeah, I think Esme would love that."

"Does she know you're in town?"

I shook my head. "I was going to surprise her in the morning. Take a cab there or something. I didn't tell anyone except Jason that I was coming to visit."

"Well, you're obviously very welcome here. This is your home too, Bella."

"Thanks, Charlie," I said. "I appreciate it."

X

Charlie and I caught up until Tammy came and asked if I was ready to eat. I nodded my head because I was truly hungry. Charlie stayed in his office and finished the rest of the paperwork while Tammy showed me the way to the kitchen.

I died when I finally saw it because this was a cook's dream. It had state-of-the-art appliances, marbled counters, a kitchen island, a walk-in refrigerator, breakfast bar, pantry, and plenty of space to cook as much food as you wanted. Tammy prepared me a simple meal of spaghetti and meatballs. Her food was delicious, and she shooed me away when I tried to wash my dish after I finished.

Charlie then gave me a tour of his twelve bedroom fourteen bathroom mansion. It had a spacious kitchen, dining room, family room, game room, home theater, gym, spa, wine cellar, sunroom, pool, Jacuzzi, tennis court, and a nine-car garage. Charlie explained to me that this house was inherited from his great-grandfather. Over the years, Charlie just made incredible renovations to modernize the interior of the mansion.

I was staying on the second floor. It was an L-shaped, master bedroom with ivory and earth tones. It had a four-poster bed, vanity, walk-in closet, chaise lounge, a large arched window, and a set of double doors that led to a balcony. I thought James lived an extravagant life, but it seemed that Charlie was the one percent of the one percent.

Charlie told me that he had a meeting in the morning, but that later in the evening we could go for dinner. He gave me access to his vehicles so I could drive myself to visit Esme. He scoffed when I said I could take a cab. He also stressed how important it was for me to be careful and not recognized.

Normally, whenever I stayed in a hotel, the first night was spent tossing and turning … but that night, I slept soundly. Maybe it was because I felt safe with Charlie under the same roof or because I was exhausted.

When I awoke, Tammy informed me that Charlie had already left for the city. She offered to make me breakfast but this time, I insisted on helping her. She hesitated at first, but I was stubborn. She said that was something I got from my mother. Mom didn't let people wait on her hand and foot like most typical rich housewife. She often helped Tammy around the house with the exception of the kitchen. We laughed hard at the memories Tammy told me about Renee's culinary disasters.

I quickly got dressed in the best attire I could pull from my suitcase and raced down the stairs. Unfortunately, most of the vehicles Charlie owned were sports cars, and I know I am very likely to damage them in some way. Tammy helped me pick out the least ostentatious looking one, which, in my opinion, was still a hundred times flashier than my BMW back home.

The Aston Martin was extremely sensitive under my foot. It was especially nerve-wracking considering I haven't driven in months. I quickly got on the highway in the direction of Esme's home. Eventually, I got used to the feel of the car and I got there in no time.

Unlike Charlie's house, Esme and Carlisle's home wasn't as heavily guarded. Although they didn't have a security house at the gate, it was patrolled by one of the suits. I smiled to myself when I thought about how Charlie couldn't stop laughing when I told him that's what I called his security team.

When I pulled up outside the gate, the suit immediately opened it for me. Charlie had called ahead and let them know that I was surprising Esme. Carlisle gladly gave me clearance for their home, chuckling on the phone about how happy Esme will be when she finally saw me again.

I parked the car out front and headed inside. When I arrived at the door, another suit was standing in front of it. He greeted me with a nod and then opened the door for me. The Cullen property was a little smaller than Charlie's, but it was still just as extravagant.

"Hello?" I called out, but no one answered.

I walked further down the foyer and turned the corner. I ended up in the kitchen and called out again for Esme. My eyes zeroed in on the vase that was sitting on the kitchen island. They were freesias. They were my mom's favorite flowers.

I reached out to touch one of them and remembered how she planted a bush of outside in our yard. She ordered them online, and it always blossomed with beautiful flowers in the spring.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell and I was brought back to my childhood. Memories of Mom running around the house with these flowers in her hair flashed in my mind. My friends used to tell me my house smelled like them all the time. I kept inhaling the fragrance because I felt close to my mom again.

Then someone cleared his throat.

My eye snapped open, and I made eye contact with a pair of piercing green eyes. I stood up straight, but we never broke contact. His eyes were bright, mysterious, and enigmatic all at the same time. By far, he was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen in my life. With his tousled bronze hair and chiseled face, I knew right away he was way out of my league. I was pushing it when it came to James, who, at the time, I thought _was_ the best-looking man.

Wow, was I wrong.

This guy was beyond perfect.

But then he opened his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/10/18**


	9. Chapter 9: Details

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Details

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? Who the hell are you?"

"What makes you think it's okay to talk to a woman like that?"

"What makes you think it's okay to just walk into someone's house like that?"

"This isn't your house. This is Esme and Carlisle's."

"Who the fuck cares?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It matters 'cause I don't know who the fuck you are."

"I don't have to answer to you," I laughed.

"The hell you do," he hissed. "Now get out."

"No, you can't tell me what to do. Carlisle gave me permission to come."

"That doesn't prove anything to me. Anyone can say that."

He reached forward to grab a hold of my arm. Everything was in slow motion as I watched his hand get closer and closer to my body. I easily sidestepped out of his reach and immediately I felt my blood boiling. No one was ever allowed to touch me in that manner ever again, certainly not this piece of shit.

"Back off and don't fucking touch me," I spat out.

"And I care because?"

"I don't care what you think," I deadpanned.

This guy pissed me off.

Technically, Carlisle gave me permission to enter his home. Although this person also had a point, it was no excuse to talk to someone in this manner. He was disrespectful, and he needed to learn how to treat women.

We stood there glaring daggers at each other. This whole conversation could have gone better if he didn't start us off on the wrong foot. Even if I were a thief, I would have had to pass the security at the gate, the driveway, and the front door. Considering I was barely one hundred and twenty pounds and five feet two inches tall, I wouldn't be able to overpower or outrun any of the suits on the property. And what thief would take the time to stop and smell flowers?

"Lady, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Lady?" I screeched.

"Fucking hell," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't have the patience for women like you."

"And I don't have the time of day to deal with idiots like you!"

"Then fucking leave!" He held a hand out in the direction of the front door.

"I didn't come here for you! How many times do I have to tell you that? You don't know who I am, and I don't give two shits who you are. I came here to see someone special—not to argue with some blithering idiot."

"You—"

"Bella!" I heard Esme yell from behind me.

I broke eye contact with the asshole to turn around. I found Esme bouncing in place with the most beautiful smile on her face. She dropped the items in her hands and quickly dashed over to envelop me in her hug.

"I can't believe my eyes," she cried. She held me at arm's length to look at me. "Oh my goodness, you look so beautiful and healthy. Come here!"

Esme was crying as she hugged me again.

"I missed you, Esme," I said as I hugged her back. All traces of anger in me left as soon as I was in her arms. In fact, I felt my eyes prickling with tears. Being surrounded by her warmth made me forget about what just happened.

"I missed you so much!" She cried back.

"I see you two finally saw each other," another voice came into the room.

"Carlisle Cullen, you knew she was coming?"

She let me go so I could give Carlisle a proper greeting, but she swatted his arm first. Carlisle pulled me into a hug, and I whispered a thank you for letting me surprise her.

"Yes, I did," he smiled at his wife. "You're going to thank me later."

"I could have at least prepared you something," she waved her hands in the air. Then she turned around and saw _him_. During all of this, he stood there quietly with a stupid look on his face. I hated him, and I smirked when he made eye contact with me.

 _Suck on that, asshole._

"Edward, meet Bella," Esme said. "Bella this is my son, Edward."

 _He's her son, dammit._

Edward's mouth was set in a firm line as he walked over and stuck his hand out to shake mine. I was gloating on the inside knowing I had won this battle, and it made shaking his hand so much easier. However, when our skin finally made contact, an electric buzz passed between our linked fingers, and I pulled mine away quickly.

Either he didn't notice or didn't care because he calmly placed his hand back at his side. "If you would excuse me, I have to make a call," Edward said stiffly.

He left the room quickly, and Esme shook her head.

"You'll have to ignore him, he's in a bad mood today," Esme explained.

"He does seem to be in a rather foul frame of mind," Carlisle stared off in Edward's direction. "I'll go see what's wrong. I'm glad you got here safely, Bella. I'll leave you ladies and give you some time alone."

Before long, it was just Esme and I in the kitchen. She and I picked up the items she had dropped earlier. They were veggies and herbs that I assumed she had just picked.

"I noticed the flowers," I told her.

"I have a bush in my garden," she said. "For some reason, I felt like having freesias in the house today. They remind me of your mother."

I told her the story about Mom's bush back in Chicago. While catching up and giggling about random things, Esme and I moved easily around the kitchen to prepare lunch. I told her Charlie and I would go to dinner tonight, and she practically flew through the roof when I mentioned that I'd be spending Christmas with them.

"Is Alice in town?" I asked.

Esme nodded. "Yes, she has a condo in Central Park. She moved here with her fiancé, Jasper about a year ago. Her studio is in the city so it was practical to get a place there too. I think before they get married, though, they plan to purchase a home farther from the city. It'll be better for their kids…I mean once they have them."

I laughed at her exuberance.

Once we finished making lemon pepper chicken and a side salad for lunch, she asked the housekeeper to call for the men. I almost forgot about the disastrous first meeting. When Carlisle stepped back in the room, he said that Edward had to leave for business reasons. So, we ate lunch together on their back patio and just talked.

X

"Just because you're settling down for a bit doesn't mean you can't travel in the future," Charlie pointed out. We were having dinner at some fancy Italian restaurant. I opted for the mushroom ravioli and a tall glass of iced tea. We were talking about Christmas and what my plans were for after the New Year.

He was right, though.

"I guess I'm just nervous," I admitted. "I feel like an outsider."

"I'll be right here for you Bells," he reached out and touched my hand.

"So, that's my room? Permanently?"

Charlie barked out his signature laugh and nodded his head.

"It's your house, Bella," he said.

"I hope you don't mind… I'm okay with telling them I'm your daughter, but I'm not sure I want your family to know about my past. For now, at least."

" _Our_ family, Bella," he gave me a pointed look. "But that's okay. When you're ready to tell them, you'll tell them. It's not mine or Esme's and Carlisle's place to talk about your story to other people."

"Did they know about Mom?"

"The Cullens?"

"Yeah, like Alice…"

"I suppose," he shrugged his shoulder. "The only one old enough to remember Renee would be Carlisle's eldest son. You and Alice were born the same year, did you know that?"

I shook my head.

"Edward was five, and Emmett was three when Renee left. Edward was born when I finally proposed to your mom. We already knew we wanted children. So, to practice, we babysat Edward while Carlisle and Esme had dinner dates or events. Renee adored Edward. But after she left, she never came up in a conversation between Edward and me. I know he has some recollection of her, but it's always been a taboo subject. Emmett and Alice were too young."

I felt myself frowning at the mention of Edward. Since our meeting this morning, I've been too busy to give much thought to our debacle. I knew that Esme had a son named Edward but I didn't know what he looked like. It only made sense now why he was at their house. He looked too well dressed to be a suit. I just didn't expect to see any of Esme's children there this morning. I was caught off guard, and I don't like him because he tried to manhandle me.

"Okay," I nodded my head. "I just wanted to ask. This is still all very new to me. I spent all these months running away from facing the truth. I'm just finally coming to terms that this is now my life. I mean I can't keep running away forever."

"Thank you," he said. "For being honest about your feelings. I want you to be comfortable talking to me about things that bother you."

"Well, I do have a question," I asked after a couple seconds. "What's the deal with one of your suits? Jacob? Does he have a problem with me?"

"What do you mean?" Instantly, I can see the difference in Charlie's posture. He had become rigid, and he spoke carefully.

"I mean I know he was at the Davenport house. Who is he?"

"Jacob Black," Charlie said. "He's just my head of security."

"But if he's head of security, why did you send him out of the country?"

"How…"

"Everyone kept saying how he or she missed Jacob," I explained. I don't know why I was so obsessed with finding out the deal with him, but something just felt off, and I wanted to know why.

"He's been working with me for six years now," Charlie shrugged his shoulder. "I felt as if it was time for him to get a vacation."

I nodded my head. I let it go, but something about Jacob just felt so weird. I couldn't place my finger on it, and I didn't want to ruin dinner with my questions and Charlie didn't seem to want to talk about it any further.

So I changed the subject.

"I'm going shopping with Alice," I said.

Charlie's posture had softened, but he still looked stiff.

"I would feel more comfortable if you took a driver to meet Alice," he said. "I hope you also don't mind if I had a security detail following you."

"What?" I gasped.

"Bella," he pleaded. "It has nothing to do with James, trust me. I am keeping a close eye on him at all times. You're safe, I can assure you that much. But…me… As far as being in my family, I need you to understand that I would feel content knowing you're safe at all times. Alice also has her own security detail."

"She does?"

He nodded his head. "They won't follow you like a shadow. They will keep their distance, but if anything happens, they will only be seconds away."

"Charlie," I started. I obviously didn't like the sound of that. It made me feel suffocated, and it was nerve-wracking to think I would even need a security team.

"Bella, we have a lot to discuss. I'm sure you know that. You're a smart girl, and you know that this money, the house, the business, the family…it didn't just appear one day. There are a lot of things you need to know. I can't explain it to you right now, in this busy restaurant. When you're ready, I'll be more than happy to explain it to you all. Right now, I just need you to understand one thing.

I don't want to lose you. I just got you back, and you're all that I have left. Therefore, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and I will continue to do so until the day I die. You're my daughter, and your well-being is my number one concern."

At first, I felt extremely overwhelmed by what he said. Often times, I did wonder what kind of business Charlie ran. He was in the same business as Carlisle along with Carlisle's two eldest sons, Emmett and Edward. They always had meetings and often traveled to the West Coast. Charlie owned a skyscraper in New York, and he had a full security team working around him. Even now, at the restaurant, if I looked outside, I'll be able to spot a suit.

I conceded in the end.

Charlie and I did have to talk about a lot of things, but it obviously wasn't going to be tonight. Some of it I was scared to know, but a bigger part of me finally wanted to solve the mystery. Why did Mom leave? Why did she want him to stay away from us but after she died, she wanted him to protect me. Where did Charlie's money come from? Why did Jacob Black seem familiar? I'm a hundred percent positive that it wasn't because of the Davenport safe house. Why did he want to protect me so badly if according to him, James had already forgotten about me?

X

I had a couple days before Christmas, and as far as presents go, I was very well stocked with gifts. I may have cheated a little by picking up these items while traveling. They were all hand-made by natives and although they were inexpensive, the sentimental meaning was worth more.

As soon as Alice found out I was in town, she immediately asked to have lunch. I surprised her by actually agreeing and suggesting shopping for some clothes. My wardrobe was getting very worn, and I lacked appropriate attire for events. I didn't even have proper apparel for my lunch date today with Alice. I'll probably wear the same thing I wore when I first met her but with a different printed tee.

Alice also suggested that I meet her fiancé, Jasper. It was by habit that I felt apprehensive at first but eventually, I agreed. I wasn't sure yet if I was ready to settle down. First meeting Edward in an awkward situation and now Jasper. And I still have yet to meet Emmett and his wife, Rosalie.

I was meeting Alice at her studio in the city.

Jacob wasn't there today when Charlie introduced me to the security team that was going to shadow me. I didn't start any argument because I just didn't want to give Charlie any more to worry about. I hated the idea of being followed but if it would make Charlie feel more comfortable, I'd just have to get used to it. The last thing I want was to seem ungrateful for what Charlie had given me.

So, when we finally got on the freeway, I was in the backseat of a black Escalade with two suits. One sat in the driver's seat and the other in the passenger. Behind us, another black SUV followed with the other four suits that have been assigned to me. According to Charlie, these guys were my permanent security detail. My headman was named Sam Uley. He sat in the front with Collin, my driver.

I didn't ask about Jacob Black this morning either.

The others in the other car were Quill, Embry, Jared, and Brady. They all had distinct, similar features—same russet-colored skin, cropped hair, and bulky physique. No one spoke the entire car ride, and I felt so uncomfortable that by the time we arrived at Alice's studio, that I practically fell out of the car. Sam had to catch me so I didn't come face to face with the sidewalk.

I muttered a thank you to him and dashed off inside Alice's building.

"Bella!"

I heard her squeal, and the familiarity of Alice's never-ending enthusiasm brought a smile to my face. I had missed my friend. She gave me a fierce hug, much like Esme, and we spun around like fools.

"I'm so glad you'll be home for Christmas," she said breathlessly. "Where are you staying? Are you hungry? You'll love the restaurant! Oh! Come meet Jasper. He's in my office dropping off some stuff. You'll love him."

I laughed as she pulled me down to her office. She hadn't given me a chance to speak. Normal people would probably find it annoying but in the short time I've known Alice, that's just how she was all the time. She was eccentric and energetic. Her personality made her impressionable, and she was infectious. Those were the two characteristics that I noticed all the Cullen had—well, the ones I've met so far … but of course, minus Edward.

"What do you want to shop for? I already know what dress to get you. You need to get something other than printed t-shirts, Bella. You need to flaunt your curves. You don't have to buy the Christmas party dress; I'm going to make one for you. What color do you like? I have designs but what's your favorite color?"

"Alice," I laughed. "Slow down."

"She's right darlin," a man laughed along with me. "One question at a time or you'll give her a heart attack. You must be Bella."

A southern accent never fails to make a woman swoon and Jasper Whitlock sure did that for me. He was tall, lean, and smooth with wavy blond locks, dimples, and bright blue eyes. Not midnight blue like James but light blue like the turquoise ocean water in Fiji. Jasper and Alice are both extremely beautiful. People like them were genetically made for each other.

"And you must be Jasper," I shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," he smiled. "I heard you were spending Christmas with us."

I nodded my head. "I hope I'm not crashing the party," I said sheepishly.

"Don't be silly, Bella," Alice guffawed. "The more, the merrier. I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the family."

"Alice hasn't stopped talking about you since Korea," Jasper said.

I felt my face growing hot as Alice slapped him gently on the chest.

"Good things I hope," I chuckled.

"I need to get going soon, though, darlin," he gave Alice a kiss on the forehead. "I have to go to Kingston with Edward this afternoon." He turned and gave me a hug. "I hope you ladies have fun tonight. I'm sure I'll see you around more often, Bella."

When Jasper left, she introduced me to some of her staff and shooed me away when I came close to the dress she was designing for me. It was a surprise she said. She grabbed her purse and offered to drive to the restaurant for lunch, but I told her we already had a car waiting outside.

Alice eyed the two SUVs when we finally left the studio. She gave me a questioning look to which I tried not to meet. Sam held the back door open for us, and I slid in quietly. Alice didn't know I was Charlie's daughter…yet.

"Hi Sam," she greeted him.

 _Damn, she's familiar with him._

"Ms. Alice," he replied cordially and bowed his head.

She got in the backseat beside me and turned to me slowly. When Sam got seated, Collin started driving. They were already informed of the restaurant Alice and I had chosen for lunch. I could feel Alice's eyes boring a hole on the side of my face.

"Bella," she said slowly. "What's going on?"

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/11/18**


	10. Chapter 10: Familiar

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Familiar

You'd think we were presidential or royal with the amount of security that followed us. Three black SUVs drove through busy streets of New York City just like they did in the movies. I always thought it would be cool to experience something like that, but right now, I just felt uncomfortable. I saw the looks of the people on the sidewalks. They'd turn their heads to stare at the shiny expensive cars driving by. I can almost hear their thoughts as they wondered which famous person was inside.

 _No, we're just on our way to lunch._

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and nervously turned to look at Alice.

"I'll explain at the restaurant, I promise," I told her.

"You'll explain why Uncle has Sam following you around," she asked skeptically. "Or how you know Uncle for that matter?"

When I nodded my head, she just crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. She didn't seem mad, and for that I was thankful. I caught Sam's eye in the mirror, and quickly averted his gaze.

I didn't like that Sam knew about my past. That was one of the downsides of having a security detail. They had to be informed about a lot of things. In my case, they needed to know James' background information in order to do their job correctly. Otherwise, James could literally show up in my face if they didn't know what he looked like. They knew the faces of the people they needed to look out for; all the associates James had at Witherdale Industries and my friends from U of C have all been thoroughly scrutinized. These guys have been specifically trained to protect me.

At this point, with Jason and Charlie having an eye on James at all times, I felt more comfortable. Especially when Charlie said that James was busy with other business related affairs. During the last nine months, Witherdale Industries took a hard downfall in the stock market. I can only imagine what had happened since I 'died.'

Aside from that, I looked drastically different from Marie Witherdale. I wasn't some rich, pale, bony, black-haired housewife with makeup caked on my face. I didn't wear clothing so revealing that it left nothing to the imagination, and I didn't look lifeless. I felt confident with my image now—even with my unplucked eyebrows and printed tees. I was sun-kissed with wavy brown hair so long it touched the dimples on my lower back. My cheeks weren't hollow, and my eyes were no longer sunken.

Most of all, I was happy. I'm still confused about a lot of things but for the most part, I'm happy. I'm not saying I'm 'healed' but I'm making conscious decisions to make better choices, such as accepting Charlie into my life, and keeping an open mind about what he has to say to about Mom.

I spend a lot of time thinking, and I've learned to appreciate where I am now. I survived James, and that was the important part. I used to think that Mom sacrificed herself for me to be in this position, but now I just believe that she's in a better place.

One thing hasn't changed for sure, though; I still miss her.

X

Alice had chosen a French restaurant in Central Park West that supposedly housed some renowned French chef. I've become quite the food critic when it came to fancy places like this. I mean, after tasting so many different cuisines all over the world, it only made sense. I thought street food tasted better than some five-star restaurant. I liked hearty and filling dishes rather than restaurants that focus on plating techniques. Even last night, I was very critical of the mushroom ravioli. I muttered about how bland the pasta was. The ravioli from the so-called five-star restaurant had nothing compared to the pasta made freshly by the chefs in Italy. I laughed to myself as I realize how ridiculous it was having a battle in my head about pasta.

We were seated quickly when Alice told the hostess her name for the reservation. The staff had given us the VIP room with large windows that overlooked the street below. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how people acted like puppets when you wave money in their faces. I grew up working for money and more often than not, we lived paycheck-to-paycheck, and so it was still hard for me to throw money down on a two hundred dollar, four-course meal.

Even as a trophy wife, I was forced into clothes, jewelry, and the luxury that came with marrying James. I knew he was rich, but money was never a factor in my attraction to him in the beginning. I wasn't a gold digger, and I never will be.

"So," Alice started. "You have more _noodles_ following you, than I do."

"Noodles?"

"I call my bodyguards 'noodles'," Alice said and her eyes widened in surprise as I started laughing so hard that tears came out of my eyes. Even though she tried her best not to smile, she couldn't hold back.

"I call mine 'suits,'" I finally managed to say. Now it was her turn to laugh.

Just like that, we had broken the ice and Alice was back to being Alice. I knew that I'd eventually have to tell her the truth, and being her friend, I felt that she needed to hear it directly from me. I didn't want her to hear it at the Christmas party when Charlie introduced me as his daughter.

"Okay," she said after our laughter died down. "Spill."

I nodded. "But first, I don't want you to freak out about anything."

"Well, that doesn't start any conversation off very well, Bella."

"I know, but I just want you to know that I never lied to you. I just didn't tell you the entire truth because I was too scared. You were a stranger to me."

She seemed to accept that answer.

Since we met back in October, Alice and I have been talking almost every day. This was why I valued Alice's friendship—I had grown so close to her that it would hurt me to damage our relationship; especially since this was the _only_ friendship I had left with someone my age. Although I wasn't ready to tell the rest of the Cullen family about my history with James, I _was_ prepared to tell Alice. I trusted her, and I know that she'd understand.

"I didn't lie when I said I worked with Esme, but that's not how we met," I started. "I met her because of Charlie…I'm…Charlie's daughter."

Alice blinked a couple times before she let out the gush of air she had been holding. "How?"

Her eyebrows were furrowed, and I could almost see the battle going on in her head. She's trying to figure out how it was possible.

"I've known Uncle since I was born," Alice said slowly. "It's not that I don't believe you. I mean, clearly, you've proved it already by showing up today with Charlie's entourage. But, I'm trying to understand how…"

"If it helps, I also didn't know Charlie was my father until about four months ago," I shrugged. "When I grew up, it was my just my mom and I…"

So, I told Alice the story.

From the marriage, to the abuse, to the escape, and my first time meeting Charlie. I told her that was why I left the states and why, up until now, I was still lost in my own life. The entire time, Alice listened with her eyes wide open. We ate our fancy, four-course meal, and she asked questions, and I answered. When I told her about James, I could feel the anger radiating off her. She had reached out to grab onto my hand in a comforting gesture.

Alice Cullen was too kind for this world.

"So, that's why Mom and Dad left for a couple days back then," she suddenly said. "They just abruptly left and told us they'd be back soon. And when they did, Mom looked so sad and broken…It was because she met you."

"Esme's been like a mother to me these last couple of months," I said honestly. "It helps to know that she and my mom were best friends. I feel closer to my mom being here and staying at Charlie's house. It was a part of my mom's life that I didn't know about. She was a part of this world before she left."

"Why did she leave?"

"I honestly don't know. As far as the family business, and what happened back then to make her leave, that's something that Charlie and I still have to talk about," I said.

"So, you don't know anything?"

I shook my head.

"We will talk soon," I said. "But I wanted to hear it from him when I was ready. Back then, I just wanted to be irresponsible for once in my life. I wanted to put my life on hold, so that I could focus on finding myself. Traveling helped. It helped with the nightmares and fears. But I can't keep running away forever."

"Bella," she struggled to find the words. "Whatever happens, I'll always be your friend. I'm honored that you trusted me enough with this information, and I'm so happy for our friendship, and that you're home."

"It's going to take some time to get used to that," I laughed as my eyes watered.

"What?"

"That, this is home," I smiled at her.

X

Two hours into the shopping trip with Alice, I regretted my decision to go with her voluntarily. I was correct when I said Alice was the type of girl to get glammed up … She didn't pick up anything that wasn't a designer label. Her fashion taste wasn't in the least bit budget friendly.

Alice noticed I still had the same pair of black jeans I wore when I first met her. And because of that, she knew my wardrobe was sorely lacking. After about four stores, I was ready to call it quits. Sam carried at least ten bags in his hands, but she had other plans as she dragged me further down Fifth Avenue. I actually did like the clothes that Alice picked for me; they made me feel confident in a sexy, yet in an elegant way. I cringed when she stopped in front of Victoria's Secret. Sam disappeared, for which I was thankful.

I didn't really see the necessity for lacy undergarments, but Alice said that every woman needed at least one matching set of bra and panties. She didn't want me to get it with the intention of impressing someone but rather, to feel confident with my body.

I jumped for joy in the fitting room when I realize I jumped two sizes bigger. The matching bra and panty set that Alice handed me was very modest but still sexy. They were nothing compared to the crotch-less panties and shelf bras that James made me wear. These made me feel incredibly sexy without having to reveal my soul.

So, in a complete one-eighty, I proudly marched out of that store with multiple sets of bras and panties. Alice beamed happily as we walked arm in arm. I never knew how good it felt to have a girlfriend like this. Even back in my college days I never went on shopping trips because I couldn't afford to buy anything more than one blouse. When I was married to James, someone shopped for me.

In the back of my mind, though, my pocket hurt after today's purchases. I had money from Charlie but I felt guilty for using money that I didn't work for.

"I still don't think that this will be enough, Bella," Alice shook her head as we stared into the trunk. After visiting Versace and picking up a couple pairs of footwear, we finally called it a day. Sam had loaded all the shopping bags in the back of the SUV and was currently standing with the other suits. "I don't understand how you managed to live with only five shirts. I would die, Bella. I really would."

"I didn't need much, Alice," I rolled my eyes at her. "And you're exaggerating. I had more than _five_ shirts… I had one suitcase."

"Well, you're going to dress better, and that's final," she said. "You're a Swan. You should exude grace, elegance, and beauty. I won't dress you in anything less, and I certainly won't dress you like a slut, so don't you worry about that."

I laughed as I accepted the fact that she had appointed herself as my stylist.

She reached out and touched the bracelet on my right hand. I held out my wrist so she could look at it. It was a handmade, woven, leather bracelet with a silver latch.

"I picked this up in Italy," I said as she twisted it around. "The man who made it had a son who was part of the program I was volunteering for. He was one of the low-income families that benefitted from your mom's organization."

"I love that," Alice hummed. "It's wonderful how you have all these experiences. Like how the things you own have a story behind them, it's not just some bracelet. I'm envious, really… Hm, I know someone else who recently went to Italy."

"Who?"

"Jacob Black," she said. "He's Uncle Charlie's head security, but he's been a part of the family since I was a kid. He and his dad…"

Her voice started to fade away as I finally put the pieces together.

I recognized Jacob from somewhere else.

X

After we had dropped Alice off at her studio, I instructed Sam to take me directly to Charlie. He nodded his head once and we started driving in the direction of the house. As soon as we pulled up, Sam opened the front door for me, and I dashed off to Charlie's office.

I didn't bother knocking this time.

Charlie looked up in surprise, and I frowned when I noticed that Edward was in the room. Edward looked perfectly poised and seeing him there made me angrier.

"Charlie, we need to talk."

He nodded his head at Edward.

"I'll speak to you later, Boss," Edward said as he stood. He turned in my direction and addressed me, surprisingly. "Isabella."

"Edward," I said curtly.

He walked out of the room as I stepped in.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Jacob Black," I said. "That's what's wrong!"

Charlie sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Bella, I had to."

"You had to? What does that even mean?"

"I meant it when I said that your safety was my number one concern. So, of course, I'm going to keep you safe. Especially in a foreign country!"

"You could have just asked me."

"Oh please, Bella. You wouldn't have _let_ me even if I did. Jacob never once bothered you. He was just there to make sure that no one tried to hurt you. Don't misinterpret my actions into something worse. I just did it to keep you safe."

"But…" My resolve was getting weak.

"I'm sorry if I betrayed your trust. But I'm a very careful man. I wouldn't have sent Jacob after you if I didn't find it necessary. I wanted to keep you safe. I'm going to repeat that until you understand why."

"Then explain it to me."

"Fine…I'm always one step ahead of you, Bella. Everything I do has a purpose. You don't worry about the same things I do, and I'll show you how."

He stood and walked over to a file cabinet in the far left corner of his office. He opened it and pulled out a black folder. Then, he handed it to me.

"Open it," he said.

When I did, a gasp escaped my lips.

"When you went out with Alice in Korea, I wasn't kidding when I said that she was a celebrity there. Naturally, there are photographers and paparazzo following her. This was a result of it."

They were blown-up photographs of Alice and me eating at the restaurant. The others were of us walking around the palace and looking at street vendors.

"I knew that this was going to happen so I purchased the photos from the photographers and Jacob took away their SD cards. If anyone denied us, we handled it in a less civilized manner."

"Charlie…I don't know what to say."

"Well Bella, I think it's time we talked about why your mother left."

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/11/18**


	11. Chapter 11: Family Business

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Family Business

"I met your mother at a family event. You know how Irish people like their parties and their drinking. I saw her from the across the room, and I swear everything stopped moving. She was laughing with Esme, and I remember how her giggles stirred something inside me. I will never forget how she looked. She was a woman in a red dress that made me fall in love with her at first sight.

Now, our families had known each other from way down the ancestry line. My parents—your grandparents—were Geoffrey and Helen Swan. In her family, it was just Marion Higginbotham—her mother died during childbirth. My father was the founder of First Swan Corporation, and her father owned a casino. While growing up, our paths never really crossed. Renee studied abroad in some fancy school in Europe, and I stayed in New York. Then when college came, we were both rarely home. Even though our families were close, we were never introduced to each other. Around the time I first met Renee, I had just taken over the family business, so I didn't get around much to family events. Carlisle was the one who forced me to go that night.

After I had asked her to have dinner with me, we became inseparable. Of course, your mother never made it easy. She grew up to be a strong independent woman. She was so passionate, and even though her father wanted her to become a lawyer or something, she achieved what _she_ wanted. I admired her so much for that. It was so easy to love your mother because she had such a big heart.

I took over the family business because both my parents' health started deteriorating. My mom had been diagnosed with Alzheimers for a few years already. Soon after I graduated from college, my father was hospitalized. He had severe arthritis, and they both died around the same time.

Renee became my rock. She helped me get through those tough times. Even though I grew up trained to be the next CEO of FSC, I still had doubts that I could run the company successfully. I feared that I would bring it crashing down, and she was always there cheering me on.

I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for her.

Then Carlisle and Esme got married and had Edward. I proposed to her and then we got married. We wanted to start having children right away but a couple months after our wedding, her father died. He was shot in the head, and that devastated her. It took her a really long time to grieve, but I understood.

Now…this is the part that gets a little tricky.

First Swan Corporation is a very successful conglomerate, and I own a number of various subsidiary industries. My businesses range from investments, life insurance, and annuity, to financial services, real estate, and transportation. I own cruise ships and two private airports here in the United States. The third tallest building in New York City is home to FSC Headquarters. I own multiple properties in the United States as well as in Greece, Ireland, and Monaco.

I'm a very successful man, Bella. Geoffrey Swan may have started FSC, but I was the one who expanded the company to where it stands today. But that's not all I do... Renee's father was shot in the head because of a drug deal gone wrong."

I gasped.

"Before you say anything, just listen. I'm not a drug lord. I don't deal with drugs nor do I smuggle them. I stopped when Renee asked me to. Ever since then, not a single man working under me has ever touched drugs. I do not deal with prostitution or human trafficking. Those were the morals my father stood by."

"Then what do you do?"

"We make weapons, and we trade overseas. They are lethal firearms, most are illegal here in the United States, which is why I own multiple properties outside of the country. They are home base to transport my goods, which are diamonds, rubies, and gold from Africa and Canada. I provide jobs for thousands of people who mine those jewels.

I own one of the largest underground gambling services in the country. Technology has allowed me to expand my control over the gaming world. And last but not least, I give out loans to people who need them the most. And trust me when I say that there are some desperate people out there."

"You're the Mafia, Charlie," I stared at him in shock.

Charlie shook his head laughing.

"Not quite, Bella," he said. "The Mafia is more blood and family oriented. I do not identify my organization and my men as the Mafia. You, your mom, and the Cullens, we're all full-blooded Irish. But even though the Cullens aren't related to us by _direct_ blood, they are considered family and Carlisle is my second in command. Edward and Emmett have both shown interest in becoming part of the family business since they were little. We didn't force them. Although you are my daughter, Edward has been appointed the next heir to FSC. That, of course, can change should you show interest. You are, after all, the rightful heir to my company."

I swallowed audibly.

"I will never force you to do anything you don't want to, Bella," he reached a hand out to me. I hesitated, and he looked hurt as he pulled it back.

"Why…why did Mom leave?"

"In the beginning, I didn't tell her the real reason why Marion died. She was under the impression he died from an accident at the factory. Your mother knew about the _business_ even before she met me. Marion was already exporting drugs before Renee was even born. However, she didn't know that her father got involved with the Volturi.

After you were born, Renee started to get better. She was able to move on and be happy again… Did you ever wonder why she named you Marie?"

I shook my head.

"She named you after her father."

Tears formed in my eyes. Mom had hidden so much of her past from me. It seemed I didn't know anything about her anymore. I never would have known any of this if it weren't for Charlie. At the same time, Charlie's story frightened me, but I leaned in to hear more.

"The Volturi … now they are true Italian Mafia. They take the throne for the entire drug and prostitution deals here in New York. I've never worked with them since they betrayed our family.

They were the ones who killed Marion.

Somehow, one of the Volturi henchmen got to your mother. I still don't know to this day how they got past our security. Nevertheless, they cornered her in a public mall. Told her if they didn't get their money, _you_ would be killed just like Marion. Renee became frightened and demanded the truth. So, I told her."

"She left to protect me?"

Charlie nodded.

"She became fed up with illegal businesses. She told me to stop dealing with drugs—that's why I ceased my smuggling operation. But that wasn't enough. Renee became obsessed with keeping you safe. She didn't want to leave the house, and she became manic; asking for double security and extra bodyguards.

It was like Marion died all over again and it was my fault. I should have told her about everything from the very beginning then maybe none of this would have happened. Even though the Volturi got their money from the drugs, she still felt as if you were in danger. She didn't want to lose you too."

"So you let her leave?"

"I never wanted you both to leave. I fought extremely hard. For months, we kept arguing, and Renee just wasn't happy; I could see it in her eyes. And then one day, she finally told me that she wanted a divorce."

My heart broke as I looked at Charlie. He was reliving the worse time of his life in order to tell me the truth. I should be running away frightened, but instead, I felt so sad for him. The whole idea of Charlie being a powerful smuggler slash loan shark still scared me. But _this_ was a side of Charlie that he never showed to anyone.

"Renee didn't want anything to do with me or _this_ world. She didn't even want her father's last name after the divorce. Hayes was just a fake name she came up with. Jason helped her finalize the papers and set up the account for your inheritance and child support. Nothing was to be traceable between your mother and me for safety reasons. Although the Volturi no longer had any interest in harming you, we still made sure they wouldn't ever be able to find you. They never did.

And like I said, I still watched over you. Two of your neighbors were employed under me. You two were never out of my sights, and I checked in every once in a while. It baffled me when I was informed of your mother's death. It took months before someone finally told me and I can't be mad at Jason for respecting Renee's wishes."

A deafening silence filled the room. Charlie and I were both lost in thought.

Then I did something I never expected.

I walked over and I gave him a hug.

X

Later that night, I tossed and turned in bed. I couldn't sleep because I just kept replaying the whole conversation in my head. After two hours, I sighed in frustration, and decided to get some food in the kitchen.

Tammy and the other housekeepers lived on the property but the staff quarters were in a separate building. So, I was thankful that for once no one was going to hover over me while I tried to eat my food in peace.

I rummaged in the pantry for a jar of Nutella and some bananas. I giggled like a child when I found an industrial sized container. When I came out to sit in the reading room, someone was already there. Edward Cullen was sitting in the oversized leather armchair, and he was sleeping.

I stood there trying to decide whether or not I should talk to him. I wasn't in the mood to get into another argument so, in the end, I decided to play nice and just tell him to go sleep in his own bed. When I walked over to rouse him, I noticed blood all over his neck, arms, and chest. I immediately started feeling nauseous because I've always been queasy about blood. As I got a better look at him, I also noticed gashes and scrapes.

I ran over to the nearest bathroom and grabbed a towel. I ran it under warm water before heading back to him.

"Edward?"

I tentatively touched his arm to wake him. He didn't respond, but he was breathing. I could see his chest rising and falling, but his breaths were labored. He was wounded, and must have passed out from exhaustion.

Gently, I used the towel to wipe away the blood on his face and neck. Most of his cuts had already stopped bleeding. I tried carefully not to open them again.

"Edward?" I asked again.

All I got was a grunt, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Ms. Swan?" I turned around and found Jacob standing at the doorway. He was badly wounded also, but not in the same condition as Edward. "You should be in bed."

"What the hell happened to him?"

He hesitated as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Oh, cut the crap, Jacob," I rolled my eyes. "Charlie told me everything."

"Well," he sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "It's complicated, but there was a fight tonight. We were handling some business uptown, and Edward was outnumbered. He held his ground well, but they played dirty. They had knives."

I sighed. "Does Charlie know?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. Boss was with you when this happened."

I turned my gaze back at Edward whose face was no longer covered in blood. Large purple bruises had started forming on his cheeks, and his arms had deeper gashes.

"Help me take him to bed," I said. "I can't carry him, but those cuts need to be cleaned, or they'll get infected."

Jacob nodded as he easily slung Edward's arm over his head. Edward grunted again but for the most part, he was still passed out. Jacob and I teamed up to help Edward out of his bloody shirt and pants. Jacob left the room quickly and reappeared with a first aid kit.

"Jacob, go home," I said as I accepted the box from him. "I'll take care of Edward. Go clean yourself up."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he eyed Edward on the bed.

When I nodded my head, he turned and left the room.

"And call me Bella," I called after him.

I grabbed the antiseptic and some cotton pads and sat beside Edward. He winced a little when I dabbed it over his cuts. I ignored the electric current running between our bodies each time I touched his bare skin. It took a while to finally get everything cleaned and patched. Luckily, when I turned him over, his back wasn't as bad as his chest.

By the time I finished bandaging him up, the sun was starting to come out. I laid out pain relievers and a glass of water for him on the bedside table. I gathered all of the bloody cotton pads and wrappers before I exited the room and threw them away in the bathroom.

As I headed back into the kitchen, I ran into Tammy.

She yelped out in surprise as she held my forgotten snack in her hands.

"Were you hungry in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry, I forgot about it," I apologized.

"How about we have a healthy breakfast instead, yes?" She asked me. We both laughed at how ridiculous the situation was. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep last night," I said. "Charlie and I talked yesterday, and I had a lot on my mind…"

"If you need to talk to someone, I'm here. I know I'm just a housekeeper, but I am a very good listener. I've been with the Swans since before Charlie was born."

"I noticed you don't call him Boss or Mr. Swan like everyone else," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes as she came out of the pantry with multiple items in her hand. It looked like we were eating omelets this morning.

"That man wouldn't dare tell me what to do," she laughed. "I mean, to a certain point, of course. He still does pay me, after all. I'm the boss when it comes to his health. I usually have to force food down his throat because he forgets to eat. I yell at him when he doesn't throw his clothes in the hamper. And if he drinks too much, I cut him off. Without me, this house would be a mess."

"Seems like Charlie needs guidance considering how busy he is," I said dryly.

"I guess you finally _talked_ ," she said knowingly.

I nodded my head.

"When you and your mother left, a lot happened. Charlie was depressed for a long time, but he didn't let it get in the way of his work. But I knew because I saw him come home every night with that look on his face. I would walk into his room the next morning and find his bed all made up. He didn't sleep because he was too busy trying to figure things out. Staying up all night trying to keep you and your mother safe. He'd be gone by the time I got there in the morning so I couldn't yell at him.

Over the years, yes, he did get better. However, losing you and your mom was one of the hardest things Charlie ever had to face. Then a couple of months ago, he was gone for a week, and when he came back, I knew right away that something changed. He was happy. So I asked him why and he told me that he finally met you again."

"Charlie was so hurt," I whispered to myself.

"Renee's death was a huge shock to all of us but what helped him move on is the fact that you've welcomed him into your life. He's been alone for a really long time. He didn't date or get married again. He knew that Renee was and will always be the only one for him."

"I feel like I've added more to his problems with mine," I said.

"Not necessarily. Nothing has changed much considering he's been protecting you your whole life. Keeping you safe has become easier for him now that you're under his roof. You're helping him in more ways than you think, Ms. Bella," she said as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You're making him happy."

"Thanks, Tammy. I actually feel much better after talking to you. Oh and, please call me just Bella," I told her. "I'm family now, right?"

"Bella it is," she smiled at me.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/11/2018**


	12. Chapter 12: Clan

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Clan

By the time Christmas Eve came around, Charlie and I had spent more time together. We told each other stories about Mom's past and about my childhood. I was genuinely enjoying my time with him, because in the end, he is still my father. Although he was gone for the majority of my life, we will spend the rest of it making up for time lost. I never knew what having a father was like.

He told me more about FSC and even though he didn't pressure me into taking over the family business, he did mention that someday he wanted me to be a part of it. If Edward were to become CEO of FSC, I would let him. Charlie knew him better than me, and he's been training for that position his whole life.

I didn't know anything about the business. All I had was a teaching degree; so, by default, I was ineligible to be the next heir. Plus, being the CEO of such a huge company seemed so stressful and confusing, and the thought of it gave me anxiety.

Alice and I also hung out a couple more times. We talked about everything, and I felt so much closer to her than ever before. Esme doted over the fact that I was planning on staying for a really long time. Even though Charlie dealt with dangerous and illegal businesses, I felt safe here in his presence.

Charlie became _my_ rock.

Tonight was the annual, Christmas Eve dinner at Charlie's house. The dinner was only for close family, which meant that there would be less than ten people attending. I would have expected some grand party with hundreds of guests, but Charlie and the Cullens preferred a small get together for Christmas. It was during the New Year's celebration that they held a bigger party for the rest of their friends and relatives.

Alice called me early in the morning and told me to be ready in thirty minutes. We were going to get our hair and nails done. I asked her if a salon would be open on Christmas Eve but she laughed and said goodbye. It turns out that Alice had arranged a home service salon at Charlie's house for us, and together we spent a majority of the morning being pampered. Esme wasn't getting to the house until later because she was helping Rosalie, Emmett's pregnant wife who was due very soon.

Alice refused to let me see the dress until I was done with everything. I made it clear to Alice that I didn't really want to put on heavy make-up. She reassured me that I would still look like Bella by the end of the night. True to her word, once the make-up artist was done with my face, I didn't look like…Marie. I feared I would look like her with make-up on my face.

"Didn't have to do much, honey," Shannon, the make-up artist, told me. "Just emphasized what was already there. You're naturally beautiful."

I blushed, and they all giggled.

Finally, Alice produced a dress bag out of the closet. It was the dress she worked hard to make in time for the party. It was a navy blue, halter chiffon gown. Even though it was modest, it was form fitting with an open back. My hair fell down in loose curls, and Alice put me in matching Louboutin pumps. I felt so beautiful, and I was in awe of Alice's talent. When I looked at her, she looked so incredibly happy with my reaction.

"Blue fits you well, don't you think?" She beamed at me when I nodded.

"This dress is precious, Alice," I breathed out.

Alice had made dresses for all the ladies tonight. Rosalie, especially, needed a custom-made dress since she was apparently so big. Although I still felt nervous meeting them, I was more anxious to see Edward again.

I haven't seen him since the other night. After I had eaten breakfast with Tammy, I was finally able to sleep. When I woke, he was gone. Tammy didn't even know he spent the night at the house until she questioned me about the bloody bandages in the trash. I don't even think he knows that I helped him unless Jacob mentioned it.

I didn't know how to feel about Edward.

When it was almost time for dinner, Alice and I made our way down to the bottom floor of the house. Jasper was already there with Charlie and both men stood up when we entered the sitting room. He whistled when he saw us.

"You both look gorgeous," he said as he wrapped his arms around Alice.

I blushed and said thank you.

I walked over to Charlie, and he gave me a hug. "You look beautiful, Bella," he smiled down at me. "You too Alice."

"Thanks, Uncle," she smiled brightly at him.

Voices came down the hall as Esme and Carlisle rounded the corner. They were matching, with Esme's gold dress and Carlisle's gold tie. They looked so picture perfect. Behind them followed Rosalie and Emmett. This was the first time I have ever seen them in person. Alice had shown me pictures before but looking at them now, they didn't do either of them justice. Everyone here lucked out on the gene pool, it seems.

Rosalie, even eight and a half months pregnant, still looked like a Victoria Secret model. She had glossy, blond hair and twinkling, baby blue eyes. She looked beautiful in her red satin gown that blended perfectly against her complexion. Standing beside her was Emmett, a man bigger than any of the suits that I've seen. He had wavy caramel hair, dimples, and green eyes like Esme and Alice.

"Rosalie, Emmett," Charlie greeted them. He gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek and Emmett a hug. When he was done, he turned to me and motioned for me to come forward. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said, "This is Bella."

Rosalie smiled at me and reached out for a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," she said as she pulled back.

"She's my daughter," Charlie smiled at them.

Shock registered on both their faces, and as expected, questions were asked. Charlie and I agreed that we could tell them about Mom and that she left him a long time ago. To sugarcoat the story, we told them that after her death last year, Charlie finally introduced himself to me and we've been trying to build a father-daughter relationship since. We left out the details I was too embarrassed to discuss, i.e. James.

"She must have gotten Renee's genes, Uncle," Emmett joked as he came over and hugged me. "Welcome to the family, Bella."

Rosalie laughed and slapped Emmett's arm. "You'll have to get used to my husband. He thinks like a five-year-old."

"Oh, I second that," Esme chipped in, and we all burst out laughing.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"He's coming," Jasper told her. "He was at the factory."

It was weird knowing what the 'factory' meant. This was the warehouse in which they produced the weapons. Charlie told me that this was the facility in Kingston he was visiting when Esme called to let him know Mom was in labor. There had been a problem there that day, and they needed Charlie.

While waiting for dinner to be served, we sat and talked. They asked me questions about myself and how old I was. Emmett kept making jokes about how it was good that I didn't look much like Charlie. Charlie threw a pillow at him but laughed in return. I marveled at the close relationship he had with the Cullen kids. I was _getting_ close to Charlie, but I wasn't at their point of comfort level yet.

Before long, Tammy appeared through an archway and informed us that dinner was ready. We all stood and headed for the dining room. Esme fussed about Edward being late, but Carlisle reassured her that he had just texted saying he arrived. When he said that, my stomach flipped. Charlie sat at the head of the table, and I sat in the seat closest to him. All the couples arranged themselves accordingly with Carlisle at the opposite end of the table. The remaining seat for Edward happened to be the one directly in front of me, and I glowered.

Tammy had arranged a beautiful layout of food before us. She had casseroles, pasta, honey ham, mashed potatoes, veggies, and salads. The table was arranged with fine china and elegant silverware.

I laughed as I watched Emmett look at the food with wide eyes. "Tam, you make the best food in the entire world," he hummed.

"Thank you, Emmett," she smiled as she patted his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late," a deep voice said. Edward came into the room wearing a navy blue satin suit with a black tie and shiny leather shoes. He looked a lot healthier than a couple of days ago. Or at least the bruising on his face looked a lot less grotesque. Nonetheless, he looked as handsome as ever. After he had finished buttoning his sleeves, he looked up and made eye contact with me. I swallowed thickly.

"That's okay," Esme said as she stood and kissed his cheek.

Edward quickly averted my gaze and greeted everyone in the room. Then finally, he made his way over to the only available seat.

"Merry Christmas, Isabella," he nodded at me as he sat down.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I replied.

I turned my head away from him and saw Alice's face. She was scrutinizing us carefully before she asked, "You two have met?"

There was an awkward silence before Esme chimed in.

"They met about a week ago in my kitchen," she said. "But let's say grace first and get dinner started, shall we?"

Throughout dinner, I tried very hard to avoid Edward's gaze. I could feel him boring a hole in my forehead, and it made eating difficult. I couldn't figure out what his problem was. Since we first met, we've only exchanged a handful of words to each other. It was my attempt to seem polite in front of Charlie.

Most of the conversation was centered on the New Year's party and Alice and Jasper's wedding. The date had already been set for April in Long Island. Alice asked me to be a bridesmaid, and I cried. I didn't think Alice would ask me considering how short a time we've known each other. But she quickly said that it was rare to find people like me who didn't befriend her based on money and social status. Instead, I had shown that I genuinely cared for Alice and that I was someone _real_.

"You live here now, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded my head. "I moved in with Charlie a couple of days ago," I said.

"Do you plan on staying in town for a while?" she asked again.

"For the most part," I answered. "Although, Alice and I did plan on a trip to Japan after New Years. Which, I would invite you, but I assume you're due very soon."

She practically glowed at the mention of her baby.

"He'll be coming anytime soon," she gushed.

"He?" Esme gasped at the same time Carlisle exclaimed, "It's a boy?"

"Rosie wants a boy," Emmett said. "But I want a girl."

"You're keeping it a surprise?" I asked and Rosalie nodded her head.

"Would you want children someday, Bella?" she asked.

I felt myself hesitate before I turned my head to look at Charlie. He smiled at me sadly and patted the top of my hand. "Someday," I answered.

"As soon as we get married, we're trying, Jasper," Alice changed the subject, for which I was thankful. "I want a houseful."

We all laughed at Alice's excitement and at Jasper's ashen face. When my giggles subsided, I mistakenly looked in Edward's direction and found him staring at me. Normal people would have looked away when being caught, but Edward just kept his eyes on me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and looked away.

I was pleasantly surprised that I got along very well with the Cullens…well, minus one. They were all very easy to talk to, and thankfully, Rosalie and Emmett seemed to like me. They asked me about my travels, in which Rosalie seemed very interested. She was the daughter-in-law that Esme told me about, the one who liked to rock climb. When I told her about Machu Picchu, she practically screamed with envy.

"For someone so young, you seem well traveled," Edward spoke up. The entire night, he had said very few words. Mostly, he just focused on eating his food.

There was another awkward silence that followed after he spoke. Then Carlisle cleared his throat and used his napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Dinner was absolutely delicious," he said. "Tammy never fails."

"I agree," Emmett hummed as he finished eating his second helping of casserole.

"Bella," Alice turned to me as she spoke. "It's our tradition to stay up until midnight to open presents. That's how it's always been, and since you're family now, it will be your first year with us."

My heart swelled with joy.

After dinner, the family moved back to the main room where the Christmas tree was set. It overflowed with presents and looking at it now, mine seemed so small and inadequate. I forgot to factor in the fact that these people had money. Their presents are expensive and grand. There were boxes taller and wider than me. I felt embarrassed that my gifts seemed cheap in comparison.

Fortunately, the rest of the conversation was centered on Rosalie's pregnancy. Rosalie told us she had the nursery room painted a pastel hue of green so no matter what the gender of their baby was, it fit. Alice gushed at how twin genes ran in the Cullen blood, and although Rosalie wasn't having twins, she hoped to carry a set next time.

I excused myself to the bathroom after an hour of that.

I wanted to rinse my face with cold water to alleviate the heat I felt on my cheeks. Then I remembered if I did, Alice would kill me for messing up the makeup Shannon worked hard to apply. So instead, I gently dabbed a cool, damp towel on my face.

The subject of children made me feel uncomfortable, and Charlie understood why because we've talked about it before. While being married to James, he had started discussing children. I feared bringing a child into the marriage, but luckily, my body at the time was unable to conceive a child. I was too thin and malnourished to get pregnant and that frustrated James. He beat me because I wasn't the 'perfect' wife—who should be able to give her husband a child.

I would like children someday. But right now, I don't see myself getting involved with anyone at any time soon. I feared too much when it came to trusting someone the way I trusted James. I would like to focus on getting everything back in order before I have to take care of someone else. My life is still a mess, and I'd be stupid to jump straight into another relationship before I'm even ready. It's also too dangerous to start a family while I'm still hiding from James. I hope one day I'll be free from his shadows.

Instead of running back into the conversation about pregnancies and children, I decided to put on a thick coat and step out on the balcony to get some fresh air. Luckily, Charlie had some heat lamps set up outside, and the seats weren't covered with snow thanks to the awning. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I enjoyed the quiet.

"Didn't want to join the party?"

My eyes snapped open, and I found Edward coming out through the doorway. He shut the door behind him and headed in my direction. I eyed him carefully as he sat in the seat furthest from me. "Nope," I answered simply.

A few moments of silence had passed between us before he said something again.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me the other night," he said.

"It's no problem."

"Don't worry, I didn't tell Charlie."

"And why is that?"

"You _want_ me to tell Charlie?"

"I don't see why that's a problem, Edward," I rolled my eyes.

"I gotta ask," he said, and I guarded myself instantly. "Don't you think you're a little too young for Charlie?"

My jaw dropped open, and I sat up straighter in my seat.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me guess, you're twenty-two or twenty-three years old. You dropped out of college, and now you need a sugar daddy to pay for you for the rest of your life," he said matter-of-factly.

"You're delusional," I spat at him. "You think I'm Charlie's girlfriend?"

"I figured ' _whore'_ might be a little too harsh, so yes."

I stood up in my seat and walked over to him.

"First of all, I am not Charlie's girlfriend," I seethed. "Second, of all, you come out here to thank me for helping you the other night but right after that, you accuse me of being some high-class slut? Well, _buddy_ , for the short amount of time I've known you, you've been a complete ass. You would think with Esme being your mother, you'd have more respect for women. She'd be disappointed if she heard you just now. You don't know anything about me, and I certainly have had my fair share of dealing with men like you. But let's make one thing clear: I'm Charlie's _daughter,_ and you will respect me."

Then I slapped him.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/11/2018**


	13. Chapter 13: Elevated

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Elevated

After Christmas, New York City was hit with severe snowstorm warnings. News channels advised all residents to stay indoors as much as possible and to stay warm. Outside, we had about five inches of snow and more was to come within the next couple of days. Despite that, today was the day I was accompanying Charlie to his office. Charlie had nonchalantly asked me to go with him one day, and he smiled so happily when I agreed. So, here I was, currently sitting next to him in the backseat of his SUV.

Charlie's bodyguards had exchanged their trademark attire for thick, black, snow jackets and boots. I couldn't help but laugh at how funny they looked as they escorted us to the car. The roads were icy, but fortunately, we made it to the city safely. The car drove into the underground parking lot where a private entrance was located.

Apart from FSC Tower being the headquarters for Charlie's empire, it also had restaurants, shops, ballrooms, exhibitions, theater halls, residences, an observatory deck, and a five-star hotel that took up twenty floors. Charlie had his own personal entrance for safety reasons. FSC Tower, with its one hundred floors, was a very busy place. Thankfully, we weren't out in the cold for long because the elevator was ready for us when we arrived. They huddled us in quickly, and Jacob waved a keycard on the scanner.

With Alice's help, she had picked out a 'trendy' outfit for me to wear today. It was to fit in with the office attire of the company—she insisted that I looked the part.

As expected, Charlie's office building was sleek and modern. The floors, the wall, and the windows were glossy and shiny. When we finally arrived at the top, I couldn't help but gawk at the sheer beauty of the view. The entire city below looked so small from up here. Everything was white, and due to the current snowstorm, the streets weren't so busy.

Charlie showed me around and introduced me to some of the staff working on his floor. After a while, I couldn't remember all of their names. Everyone greeted me with disbelief on his or her face—no one knew that Charlie even had a daughter.

"Some of my employees are off on vacation so the office is empty for the most part," Charlie explained as we walked around. "The others are at home due to the snowstorm."

"Exactly why are you working two days after Christmas?"

"Honey, I never have a day off," he patted my back gently.

"That sucks Charlie," I laughed.

"Indeed it does," he agreed.

Two hours later, I found myself sitting in Charlie's chair in his incredibly lavish office. He had gone off to a meeting. He told me that if I needed anything, I could just ask his secretary. The suits had disappeared once we were inside the building. I figured they were in the parking structure waiting for Charlie to go to his next destination. Although I wasn't bored, I didn't want to sit in Charlie office for the next two hours or so. So I stood up and decided to explore the building.

"Hey," I said awkwardly to Kim, Charlie's secretary.

She immediately jumped up in her chair and asked, "Ms. Swan is there anything you needed? Coffee or maybe some food?"

I shook my head and motioned for her to sit down. "No, no," I gasped. "I'm fine. I just wanted to explore a bit, more if that's okay?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I can have someone show you around?"

"Oh, no, don't bother," I waved my hand quickly. "I just wanted to look at the view and go to the restroom. If Charlie asks, just tell him to call me. I'll be in the building somewhere."

"Oh," she said apprehensively. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, Ms. Swan," she smiled.

So, I mindlessly made my way around and admired the way everything looked. I figured that if I got lost, someone could help me find my way back to Charlie's office. At one point, the lights flickered a little. From the looks of it, the weather had gotten worse since we left the house.

When I arrived at the elevator, I ran into a woman getting off. I asked her where I could find something to eat, and she told me there was a restaurant on the second floor. I pondered the thought for a second before I decided I should pick up some food for us. It had only been an hour since Charlie went off to his meeting. He would be hungry by the time he got back, and according to Tammy, he had a tendency to forget to eat. I leaned against the wall as I waited for the elevator to go down. On the eighty-fifth floor, it stopped, and the last person I wanted to share an elevator with happened to get on.

Since the infamous slap on Christmas Eve, I hadn't spoken to Edward. Even while opening presents, I stayed as far away from him as possible. After I had left him on the patio, I returned to the family, while he remained outside until it was just about midnight. I had presents for everybody, and when he opened the dream catcher I gave him, he gave a curt nod, and it disappeared within the pile of gifts by his feet.

I felt guilty and angry at the same time. I was offended that he thought of me that way, but I've also never physical hurt someone in that manner before. Not once in my life had I ever laid a heavy hand on someone. With the anger that bubbled up inside of me, I slapped him without giving it much thought.

When he walked in, he was too busy looking at his phone to realize we were together in a confined space. Only until after the doors had closed did he look up and find me standing next to him with my arms crossed.

"Fuck," I heard his mutter.

I rolled my eyes and focused on the panel in front of me.

Suddenly, the elevator shuddered, and a screeching noise came from above. The entire cart shook so hard, I lost my footing and flew against the wall. There weren't rails to hold onto, so I found myself falling to the floor. The lights flickered, and the noise got louder. Dust started to fall through the cracks on top of us. I was so focused on figuring out where to place myself that I didn't notice what Edward was doing as he wrapped his arm around me in a protective manner. He used his body to shield me from the debris falling from the ceiling.

There was a final shudder from the elevator, and the sound of metal moaning. Then everything became still. The room was pitch black, and all I could hear was Edward breathing on top of me. After a couple of seconds, I finally released my grip on his forearm. He quickly distanced himself and asked, "Are you okay?"

I swallowed nervously and said, "Yeah."

I heard him fumble around for a minute before a bright light came on. He used his phone to shine it at the panel. He stood and pressed the call button.

"I think it's the snowstorm," he said. "Probably took out the power."

He pressed the button a couple more times before finally sitting. I was firmly pressed against one wall, and he occupied the other side.

"Shouldn't there be a generator or something?"

"Should be," he replied. "It'll come on in a second."

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. I closed my eyes and tried hard to keep my breathing under control. I wasn't claustrophobic, but being stuck in an elevator was terrifying. Especially with the way the elevator came to such a rocky stop. It felt as if something had broken. I was currently dangling eighty stories above ground, and to make matters worse, I was stuck with Edward.

I pulled my phone out and frowned when I found no signal. When I looked at him, he seemed to realize the same thing.

"This is just great," I groaned.

"Won't be long," he said.

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me."

I laughed darkly. "That'll never happen."

I pulled my legs against my chest and crossed my elbows on top of my knees. I just wanted to ignore him for the rest of the time we were trapped in here. I really hoped that something would turn on soon. The only light we had was from the flashlight on Edward's phone. He placed it on the floor, and it illuminated the space adequately. After a couple minutes, nothing had happened. I couldn't even hear anything outside the walls, which told me we were probably stuck between two floors.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry," he suddenly said.

"For what? It's not like you broke the elevator."

"No, for the other night."

"Oh, for calling me a whore?" He sighed in frustration. "Oh, wait, you didn't call me a whore. You called me _a high-class slut who needed a sugar daddy to gold dig."_

"What was I supposed to think?"

"How about asking?"

"I've known Uncle Charlie my whole life. How was I suppose to know that his long-lost daughter was back? No one told me."

"No one _told_ you?"

He nodded. "I wasn't exactly asking about you," he explained. "From my understanding, Uncle didn't have any contact with his ex-wife. All of a sudden, you're here, and you're living with Charlie. You're a young, attractive woman, and you don't look like Charlie, so how could I know that you were his daughter? Last I heard his daughter was in Africa. You're not exactly the main topic of our conversations, Isabella."

"So, what? Is this the part where I accept your apology, and we magically become best friends, then we live happily ever after?"

"I know I say a lot of stupid shit," he dragged a hand through his hair. "I'm not exactly the nicest person in the world—"

I scoffed. "You can say that again."

He narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head. "I'd just like to start over, that's all I'm saying. I don't expect us to be friends, but I do want us to be civil."

"You didn't exactly start us off right," I reminded him.

"In my defense, I just came back from a trip that morning. I was jetlagged, and I maybe had two hours of sleep the night before."

"Well, you completely ruined my moment," I huffed.

He gave me a lopsided grin and chuckled. "I'm sorry I destroyed your flower sniffing with my attitude."

I fought hard not to crack a smile, but when I looked at his face again, my resolve completely broke. We laughed quietly together for a bit, and I took a deep breath.

"Fine," I agreed.

He looked at me apprehensively for a couple seconds before he nodded his head. He stretched out a hand to me and said, "I'm Edward."

"Bella," I replied, and I accepted his hand as a truce between our war.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

After that, I relaxed a little more and sat comfortably against the wall. Not long after, there was a soft, mechanical whirring that came from the ceiling above us. We both looked up but the sound stopped after a couple of seconds—it seemed as if something was jammed. A soft yellow light came on, and a beep came from the speaker.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan," a male voice spoke.

Edward stood and pressed the button to speak. "We're here."

"The snowstorm cut the power throughout the whole grid. The generators came on a couple of minutes ago, but unfortunately, there was a malfunction with the elevator cart you are both currently in."

I groaned in frustration and laid my head against my forearms.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"We believe there's a mechanical issue from the outside. We called some technicians to come in, but the storm has worsened so getting here is a problem. Let's hope they arrive as soon as possible, but for now, I would just sit tight."

"Has Mr. Swan been informed?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," the man replied.

"Okay, keep us updated."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Edward sat back down across from me. He pushed away a little bit of the debris that came from the ceiling and then he looked at me.

"Guess we're stuck here until then," he sighed.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Well?"

"Since we're both trapped here…I gotta ask," I repeated his words from the other day and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why did you hate me so much?"

"I didn't hate you," he rolled his eyes.

"You sure made it seem that way."

"You're obviously a very strong-willed woman, and I'm a very dominant man. When we first met, our personalities clashed immediately."

"Why didn't Charlie tell you I was in town?"

"Because _I_ wasn't in town." I cocked my head to the side. "Like I said, I just came back from a trip the morning we first wet. Then later that same day, I left once again to go to Macau. I came back home for a couple of hours then flew to Seattle.

I was tired, I wasn't informed, and I had my mind on other things. I'm not saying that it was an excuse to speak to you like that, but to me, you were a stranger. You were in my parents' home, and then you barged into Charlie's office like it was no big deal. You demanded to speak to him privately, and you made it clear that you weren't going to take no for an answer. But see, no one _talks_ to the Charlie the way you did. If it had been anyone else, you wouldn't be here right now.

Therefore, in my mind, I thought you were his girlfriend. It was the most logical reason to me at the time. It's also been a taboo subject when it comes to his ex-wife and his daughter. Emmett and Alice don't remember Aunt Renee, but I do. Once he told me in passing that you were in Africa, but that was the last time we spoke about you. I didn't know how you looked, and I didn't expect you to be a spitfire."

"A what?" I laughed out.

"A spitfire. A vixen. A woman who speaks her mind and doesn't let anyone trample over her. I thought you were annoying, but at the same time, I admired how you stood up to me. Most women let other men push them around, but you didn't. You fought back, and you put me in my place."

I could feel my heart beating so loud in my chest.

"You really think I'm a 'spitfire'?" I asked.

He nodded.

"But, if I'm honest, the reason I distanced myself was because I attracted to you."

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/11/2018**


	14. Chapter 14: Relations

**Summary: With the unexpected and mysterious death of her mother, Isabella was given a life-altering gift; a way out of the abuse she endured at the hands of her husband, James. However, the new life she enters is filled with truths she may not be ready to face. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Relations

"What?" I breathed out in disbelief.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were an attractive woman, Bella," he rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid to admit that. I'll own up to it."

"That doesn't really explain why…"

"Charlie may be my uncle, but he is also my boss. He's a powerful man. He can have anything he wants with a snap of his fingers. If you were what I thought you were, I'd be a dead man; nephew or not, future heir or not."

"So you were an asshole to me because you thought I was Charlie's girlfriend? I'm not actually following, Edward."

"It goes a lot deeper than just physical attraction," he said. "Out of respect to Uncle Charlie, I didn't _want_ to be attracted to you. For everything he's done for my family, and me, I felt guilty for feeling that way, and I was angry with you because of that. Even now, after knowing you're really his daughter, I still feel the same. I disliked you, and I pushed you away because I respect him too much."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I'm new to this whole 'sacred family bond' thing, so you'll have to explain to me what you mean."

"Here's a little Swan and Cullen history lesson for you. We've been a part of the black market and illegal business ordeal since the beginning of time. Our families have been tied together since our bloodlines started in Ireland. The Swan and Cullen men have been notorious for being very dangerous, but one thing that never changed was the way they took care of their women."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't say to it to objectify women, please don't misinterpret," he held his hands up defensively. "I just meant that they fiercely protect the woman they love. Uncle Charlie never remarried because he loved your mom so much. He worked day and night to protect her even though she wanted nothing to do with him.

If you were his girlfriend and Charlie found out I was attracted to you, things would have become territorial. I would have become a traitor. When you helped me out the other night, people could easily misinterpret the fact that you spent the entire night alone with me in a bedroom to something else."

"Okay, now it makes sense why you were scared to tell Charlie," I nodded my head slowly.

"Not only that, when you said you were Charlie's daughter, instead of being relieved, I actually felt nervous," he admitted.

"And why is that?"

"You're the rightful heir to his empire," he raised an eyebrow knowingly at me.

I groaned out loud and laughed.

"Honestly, don't even worry about that," I shook my head. "I get that I'm his real daughter, but I have a teaching degree. I'm not exactly fit to be the CEO of some rich, successful company."

"Charlie could always train you."

"But I have my own problems to think about right now," I said. "I'm not taking over the business, Edward, it's yours. You worked hard to be where you are today. Now, it's my turn to do the same and figure out what I want in life."

"I don't mean to pry…but what happened?"

I bit my lip and breathed out nervously. "Let's take things one step at a time," I told him. "We just barely became friends."

He smiled at me when I said that.

"So, we're friends now?" I rolled my eyes at his words. "I only expected us to be acquaintances, but I'll take being your friend any day."

"I can take it back," I warned.

"No," he laughed and shook his head. "Everyone in my family already raves about you, or at least Emmett does. But, clearly, they all adore you. To me, you just seem so mysterious, and you came out of nowhere."

"You make me sound like I'm enigmatic. I'm just someone running away from her past and trying to start a new life. I didn't know I had a family here; when my mom died, I thought I was alone."

"Well, clearly you're not," he smiled.

I was mystified by his words. I went from completely hating Edward to being his friend. It was laughable, considering who he was. Calling him a friend seemed so childish when I think about the dangerous world he belongs to and I'm not just talking about the mafia. He was smart, or at least smart enough to be enthroned in a multi-billion empire. He was a very handsome man, and most of all he grew up in _this_ world. He was fed with a silver spoon and with that comes a certain class and social ranking. He wasn't just another stranger.

He was a Cullen.

It was one thing for him to admit that he felt attracted to me. I felt both frightened and flattered at his admission; frightened because of my past with James. Edward was, if not more so, as powerful as my former husband. Flattered because a man such as Edward Cullen noticed me. Not only that, he called me a vixen—that I didn't let anyone walk over me like a doormat. I wanted to laugh so hard because if only he knew. I also wanted to cry because I felt so different from the person I was before: emotionally, physically, and mentally.

"I'm sorry about the slap," I apologized. I bit my lip and looked at him.

"I was way out of place," he disagreed. "I deserved it."

"But I shouldn't have _hit_ you," I said. "I should have just yelled at you."

He laughed. "Oh, but you did!"

"I mean, yeah, but I shouldn't have hit you!"

"As I said, I like how you stood up to me. I'm not saying I'm not a gentleman, but Esme raised me better than that. My logic at the time wasn't the best."

"Jacob didn't say anything to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob was my security detail when I was outside of the country," I explained.

"I knew that," he said. "But Jacob and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"Was it because of the fight?"

He shook his head. "It's a longer story than that," he said. "But let's take things one step at a time. Like you said, we just became friends."

I groaned, playfully at that. To my utter mortification, my stomach grumbled loudly. I clutched my torso as I remembered why I was in the elevator in the first place.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. "I was on my way to get some food."

"Me too," he admitted.

Suddenly, the intercom beeped and right away, I knew it was Charlie.

"Bella?"

I stood too quickly, but luckily, Edward reached out in time to help steady me. Sitting in a position like that for too long had put my legs to sleep.

"Hey Charlie," I responded.

"The technicians are almost here. How are you guys doing in there?"

I glanced at Edward before responding. "We're just a bit hungry, but we're okay."

"Sit tight, honey," he said. "You'll be out soon."

X

Two hours later, the technicians finally arrived. The storm outside turned into a full-blown blizzard. Even though we were all given fair forewarning, the blizzard moved in faster than expected and the maintenance staff kept us updated on the severe weather conditions. Charlie had made special calls to get the technicians here faster, but it was just impossible. According to him, it was too dangerous to drive because the wind was blowing at sixty-five miles per hour. Everyone in the building was stuck here until the storm passed.

The entire building was accessible; it was just unfortunate that our elevator became stuck—the other carts were fully functional. They reassured us that we wouldn't fall to our death because the elevator was hooked up to multiple steel cables.

"Hey folks," a new voice came up on the speaker. "Sorry for the delay."

Edward sighed as he once again stood.

"I'm hoping to hear some good news."

"I'm glad to be giving it," the man replied. "The electric motor that controls the sheave for the steel cables had a malfunction. Luckily, it's an easy fix, and we can have you both out of there as soon as possible."

"That sounds amazing," Edward chuckled.

"We'll head up to the maintenance room and get you folks going."

Edward sat back down in front of me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"So, if you don't want to take over the company, what do you want to do?"

"I have a teaching degree from the University of Chicago," I told him. "After I graduated, I didn't start a new job immediately, and then one thing led to another. Next thing I know, I'm teaching children in Uganda how to speak English. It's not exactly what I pictured myself doing, but it was the best experience of my life."

When I looked at him, he had a wistful look on his face.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulder.

"It's just that I've always wanted to travel that way. To forget about everything in my life and be by myself. Don't get me wrong, I've been to plenty of countries, but I've only been on vacation a handful of times. Not only that, they've always been with family or have been business related."

"I didn't exactly go to Africa because I had the luxury. I _had_ to," I told him.

"Whatever your reason was, it's clearly the best decision you've ever made." He paused. "Even if you don't want to take over the business, consider taking a part in the company in another way. If anything, Charlie can create a job for you," he shrugged.

"I wasn't raised like that, though," I argued. "I don't want special treatment just because I'm Charlie's daughter. I don't want Charlie to _'make a job'_ for me. Maybe I don't want to be a part of the company right now. Who knows what the future holds. My point is, you worked hard to be where you are now. Sooner or later, Charlie will want to step down, and you're best suited for that position."

"You're a bright person, Bella," he said. "I can see you doing something within the organization and when that happens, I'll be more than happy to help you out."

"Thanks, Edward," I smiled at him.

"Isn't this weird?"

I laughed out-loud and threw my head back.

"Yes," I agreed. "This is weird. Would you have said something to me if the elevator didn't get stuck?"

"Probably not," he admitted.

"Why not?"

"I insulted you," he said. "In a way, I disrespected Charlie, too. I feel ashamed of what I said. Sometimes, I don't think about things that come out of my mouth."

I scoffed. "Sometimes?" He narrowed his eyes in return. "I feel like you're just nice to me now because you know I'm Charlie daughter."

"Don't think of it that way," he explained. "But in hindsight, I guess so."

"So if I wasn't a Swan…"

"It's different," he said. "You know about the type of world _we_ belong to. I'm positive you haven't seen the side of Charlie that most people are accustomed to. The same goes for my father, and my brother. The things we've done, it can send people running in the other direction. I already have my stairway to hell. So, to answer your question: if you weren't a Swan, I don't think our paths would have ever crossed."

"Are you saying that because I wasn't rich while growing up?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm saying that because above having financial differences, we both live very dissimilar lifestyles."

"I haven't exactly been living a saint's life either," I said dryly.

He stared at me and then said: "In that case, I'll see you in hell."

I laughed and agreed.

X

The jostling elevator cart roused me from my sleep. I must have dozed off. Edward and I didn't really have much to talk about; we didn't know anything about each other and chitchatting like best friends definitely wasn't in the picture as of the moment. After we had addressed the elephant in the room that was it. I wasn't too comfortable asking him what his favorite color was and I'm sure he felt the same.

"All right folks," the man said. "Problem fixed."

"Finally," I sighed.

Edward stood, and held a hand out to help me. We both stood there stretching as we waited for the elevator to reach the next floor. As soon as the doors opened, we came face to face with Charlie. He had worry etched all over his face.

"Thank God you two are okay," he breathed out.

"I'm just starving," I told him.

"How's the weather outside?" Edward asked.

"It hasn't let up since it started," Charlie said gravely. "Luckily, there are plenty of things to do in the building. When you're tired, Bella, there's a suite ready for you. For the meantime, let's grab something to eat."

Edward disappeared as we were heading to the restaurant and Charlie said he had something to take care of and that he would be fine. Some part of me felt disappointed that my time with Edward was over. Our reconciliation in the elevator had ended, and there would be no other opportunities for us to be in the same room like that again. I was extremely glad that the bad air between us was gone, and although I didn't expect our relationship to develop any further, I felt sad.

Everything he told me about the Swan and Cullen men just made me more interested in learning about _my_ family. I wanted to hear more about the mafia business, and why Edward and Jacob weren't on speaking terms.

I wondered if he would ever tell Charlie how he treated me, and most of all, I was curious to see who the other side of Edward was.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/11/2018**


	15. Chapter 15: Danger

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Danger

The blizzard moved away just in time for the New Year's Eve Grand Ball. Unfortunately, I will not be attending. Charlie was ready to make arrangements so I'd feel more comfortable—like making it a masquerade ball—but I just wasn't ready. The event was too public with hundreds of guests attending. There would also be cameras according to Esme, because some A-list celebrities were invited. It's too dangerous for me to be surrounded by that much exposure to tabloids.

Alice offered to accompany me that night at Charlie's house, but I denied it. He almost wanted to cancel the whole thing and spend it with family, but the invitations had already been sent out weeks ago. Money wasn't an issue, Charlie already paid for the whole thing. Plus, it was a tradition for them to host the event every year.

I was going to spend New Year's Eve by myself, and I was okay with it.

In the morning, Charlie left at seven to take care of some business before the party. Tammy wasn't home because Charlie had given her the rest of the year off. She's been home with her family since Christmas dinner. Esme and Alice were both incredibly busy getting last minute errands done. I didn't know where the rest of the family was except that Rosalie was bedridden. She was now long overdue in her pregnancy. She was still attending the party but would be sitting for the most part. Luckily, the venue wasn't too far from the hospital if anything should happen.

There was so much going on, what with the wedding, Rosalie's baby, and Alice and Jasper trying to have kids. It made me wonder…what about Edward?

"Edward is too busy to even think about getting married right now," Alice had told me once in passing. Edward was the eldest of the three siblings, but he had yet to find someone to start a family with. Above that, Edward had too many responsibilities, and a relationship would just distract him. Her words, not mine.

My entire security detail would be with me tonight, so I wasn't completely alone. I didn't want to stay at home all day, so I decided to go into the nearest town to get some books. I informed Charlie about my plans and he told me to stay safe. So I borrowed one of Charlie's cars and left town.

As I drove, the black Sedan following me never strayed too far.

"Welcome," a teenage girl greeted from behind the counter as I entered the bookstore. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Sure," I said. "I'm surprised you're open today."

She shrugged. "My family owns the store, and it was either this or babysitting. I chose to read books instead."

I instantly grew fond of the teenager because that was exactly how I was in high school. I breathed in the smell of new books and made my way down the aisles. After an hour of browsing, I gathered an armful of books to buy. As I was paying, I asked the girl what time they closed.

"Seven," she said. "You're welcome to sit here and read."

"If you don't mind, yeah, I'll take that offer."

I looked out the window to see what Sam and the rest of my suits were doing, but all I saw was Charlie's Aston Martin. The black Sedan wasn't anywhere in my view, but I knew those guys were lurking around somewhere. The girl showed me her favorite little nook in which to sit and read. I stayed there for hours until my stomach started to growl. When I looked out the window, it was dark.

This bookstore wasn't close to any busy streets and the area around it didn't have much. There were a couple of businesses and offices but the closest café, the girl said, was about half a mile away. I waved goodbye to her as I checked the time. It was a little past six, and as I looked around, I still didn't see the black Sedan.

I quickly got into Charlie's car and found the cute little café in no time. It somewhat worried me that my suits weren't around. As much as I hated the fact that I needed bodyguards, I had grown accustomed to them. I still fussed about it sometimes, but it wasn't so bad. I only ever needed them when I'm in public. I still get my privacy when I'm at home or at someone else's house.

Unfortunately, the café was closed when I got to the door. Most places usually closed around 8 PM on New Year's Eve. I couldn't find anywhere in the area that was still operating, so I figured I should just look for something closer to home.

I pulled out my phone to look for another restaurant that might still be open. It was then that I realized it was on silent. There were multiple missed calls from Sam and some other unknown numbers. I didn't bother telling Sam I left the bookstore because I was just going for food and would be returning as soon as I finished. As I put the phone to my ear to call Sam, I looked up and saw a group of men walking down the street in my direction.

The call rang once before Sam answered.

"Ms. Swan!" The tone of his voice was urgent and agitated.

"Sam?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm still in the area. I just left to get some food."

"You should have informed us," he said angrily.

I noticed the men were heading for the Aston Martin. I took a step back as I realized I couldn't get to the car. As I blindly retreated, my heel kicked a soda can, and it rattled down the sidewalk. One of the four men noticed and locked eyes with me.

I felt my palms sweating, and I barely registered Sam asking again where I was.

"Men," I told him. "There are men coming toward me."

"Fuck!" I heard him curse. "Street sweep, she's not too far. You three on foot. Find her." There was a scuffle and Sam was back on the phone with me. "Find a busy street. Tell me exactly what you see, Ms. Swan."

The man who noticed me nudged his friend. They were no longer interested in the car as they changed their course and started walking toward me. I turned on my heel and frantically searched for places to hide or people, but the streets were deserted. Due to the holiday and the fact that a storm just blew by, most businesses were closed, and everyone seemed to be at home.

"Ms. Swan," Sam called for my attention again. "Where are you?"

I searched for street signs, and walked quickly to the nearest one.

"Hill Street," I told him. "I'm on Hill and Mayland."

"Go find a place to hide until we find you," Sam said.

"Okay," I whispered. I glanced back and told Sam they were still following me.

"Hey, pretty lady!"

I heard their footsteps getting faster, and my stomach churned. When I turned the corner, I bolted. I dropped my purse and the keys, and ran as fast as I could. I just kept making different turns to get them off my trail and eventually, even I couldn't tell where I was. In my haste to find a place, I ran into the side of a building, and my phone fell out of my hands. I heard them laughing, and their voices were too close for comfort. I didn't bother picking up the phone because I needed to get some distance between us.

I molded myself against a brick wall in a random alley, and I listened closely for voices. My breath came out in a thick white fog, and although it was freezing out, I felt beads of sweat falling down my neck.

"I like the ones that play hard to get," a male voice laughed.

I scrambled to get up from my sitting position as two of them rounded the corner. One pointed, and they started walking faster to reach me. When I tried to run again, the other two were coming from the opposite end of the alley. I should have stayed where I told Sam I would be. I should have picked up my phone instead of neglecting it.

"C'mon sweetheart," one of them cooed. "It's New Year's Eve. We have to end the year with a bang!"

"Royce, since you're the winner you get first dibs," one laughed.

They all roared with laughter. There wasn't any way out. I was cornered in an alley, and I knew the inevitable was going to happen. I felt myself shutting down—the way I did when James would come into our bedroom late at night. The rough hands on my skin felt just like the way James would grab my arm to flip me over. The alcohol they reeked of reminded me of the way _his_ breath smelled.

The man named Royce jerked my head to look at him, but it wasn't his face anymore. I saw dirty blond hair and blue eyes. I saw lips curled up into malicious grin—because he liked to see me in pain.

"You're mine tonight," Royce said.

" _You're so beautiful," James would say._

I was no longer in the alley; vivid visions of white silk sheets and a wooden poster bed flashed in my eyes. I'd force myself not to cry and just stare at the vanity in the corner of our room. I would think about so many other things than what was happening—like remembering to polish the wood before James punished me for it.

I could hear them laughing, and I can feel them touching my arms and my neck. My vision was blurred from the tears in my eyes, but I can see their silhouettes hovering around me. One of them grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the wall. I stumbled and fell to my knees onto the wet concrete.

Just as another one was about to touch me, headlights flashed in my eyes. Their attention went to the car that sped dangerously toward us. The tires screeched as the car came to a stop and water splashed everywhere. The four men standing around me scrambled to get out of the way, recklessly taking me along.

"Who the fuck does this guy think he is?"

The car door swung open, but I couldn't see who it was. The headlights blinded me as I stood there trembling. One of the men tried to grab my arm to pull me back, but at that same instant, the person from the car collided with us. I fell back and hit my head against the wall, crying out in pain when I landed on my wrist.

"You made the wrong decision tonight buddy," the voice growled, and I recognized that deep baritone. I gazed up at the tall figure standing protectively in front of me … Edward.

"Get your own candy," the tall man slurred. "She's ours for tonight."

Edward stood there with his hands clenched in tight fists. I could see his muscles trembling with anger. Suddenly, he pulled his arm back, and it collided with the tall man's face. There was a sickening crunch, and he fell to his knees. I saw blood pouring out of his nose, and the sight of it made me nauseous.

The other three were momentarily stunned before they all sprang into action. Edward was a more skilled fighter, but he was outnumbered. The four men were clearly drunk, but that didn't stop them from getting a couple good hits. I felt so paralyzed as I lay on the ground, not knowing what to do. Out of nowhere, Sam's large figure lunged at one of them. He held him in a secure chokehold and faster than I could blink, Sam snapped his neck.

Blood drained from my face, and I scrambled to the wall in fear.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "You just killed him."

I couldn't breathe, and tears continuously poured from my wide-opened eyes as I watched Sam release his grip. The limp body fell to the ground, and as much as I tried, I couldn't look away. A pair of cold hands grabbed my chin, and I found myself gazing into Edward's face. His piercing green eyes captivated me, and it took me a couple seconds to realize he was talking.

"Bella," he kept saying. "I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

I found myself nodding.

He snaked his arms underneath my legs, and carried me to his car. He placed me gently in the front seat of his silver Volvo.

"Bella, you'll have to let me go," he whispered. I looked up at him in fear. "I'm not leaving you. I'll just talk to Sam, and then I'll take you home. Okay?"

He was holding my hand, and the presence of that electric buzz between us was stronger than ever. I was gripping his shirt tightly in my fists, and when I released it, he reached over and buckled my seatbelt. I was too scared to look outside and see what was happening; I'd already seen too much. Instead, I brought my knees to my chest, and ducked my head between my arms.

The car door opened, and I knew it was Edward. I could feel his presence so strongly. As the car started moving, his phone went off. I looked up, and I saw Charlie's name on the touch screen display. Edward hesitated for a moment before declining the call. He pressed a couple more buttons, and then Sam answered.

"Charlie remains uninformed of the incident tonight. Say nothing until tomorrow morning," Edward said sternly. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Sam replied.

Edward ended the call, and silence filled the space.

"Why did you leave Sam's watch, Bella?" Edward said stiffly.

"I don't know," I said. "I just wanted food. I didn't think it would matter."

"It matters _a lot_ , Bella," he practically growled at me. "Your safety is our number one concern. Sam's job could be on the line once Charlie finds out what happened."

"I didn't leave to get Sam fired!" I yelled at him.

"You sure didn't act as if you cared," Edward hissed. "I get that you're not used to having bodyguards, but Sam dedicated his life to protect you. The best you can do is to make his job easier. In the end, it'll benefit you."

"I'll take full responsibilities for whatever happens to Sam."

"You don't understand how serious the situation is, Bella!" He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. "You just stood there! Do you understand what could have happened if I didn't find you?"

"Don't patronize me, Edward. You don't know anything about me to judge my reactions. What happened tonight … I've been through it more times than you can imagine."

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/11/2018**


	16. Chapter 16: Patched

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Patched

The house was empty when Edward helped me inside. Something with the way he moved was very rhythmic and soothing. He helped me sit on one of the stools along the breakfast bar then left to find the first aid kit. Up until now, I didn't notice the cuts and scrapes on my knees and forearms. My right leg was bleeding and the palms of my hands burned from scratches.

Edward didn't say anything else the rest of the car ride home. It wasn't a long trip, but it was enough to make me feel suffocated by the silence. I shouldn't have said that and now I'm sitting here wondering what kind of woman he thinks I am. If before, Edward had any type of attraction to me, it was long gone now. Someone like Edward wouldn't have as much respect for a dirty woman like me. I'm just broken goods.

When he came back in the room with the first aid kit in his arms, I furiously wiped away my tears. It was my realization that I will disgust any decent man from here on out because of my past.

"Bella, why are you crying? Does it hurt?" He asked as he used his thumb to lift my chin. His concern only made it worse— _I am not good enough for Edward_.

I shook my head. _Where is this coming from?_

"Then tell me what's wrong," he coaxed.

"Everything is wrong, Edward," I sighed. "You just don't understand."

"Then help me understand."

"Why do you care?"

He hesitated for a moment, and I thought I might have scared him away. "I don't know," he finally said. "Something makes me feel very protective of you. From the moment I met you, you haven't left my mind."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Maybe," he agreed. "But maybe not."

"How did you find me?"

He breathed out nervous laughter and said, "I heard you weren't going to the New Year's Ball, and to be honest, it disappointed me a little. I was looking forward to your wittiness and sarcasm. Alice told me you'd be home, so I wanted to keep you company.

I can't even begin to tell you how furious I was when I called Sam, and he said you were missing. Isabella, you can't ever do that again. I shouldn't have yelled at you that way earlier, but you need to understand that you're family. Family is extremely important, not only to Charlie, but also to the rest of us. If something happened to you tonight, you wouldn't believe how hard it would be for Charlie to lose you."

"I wasn't even thinking of it that way," I said. "I just wanted to get food. I didn't see Sam or the other suits and thought it'd be okay. You're right, I shouldn't have left. This is my fault. I was stupid and careless."

"Don't blame yourself," he sighed. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, everything is," I whispered.

He stared at me for a couple seconds before he knelt down and started to attend to my wounds. I tried my best not to flinch when he disinfected my cuts and then applied an antibiotic cream. He was very gentle, and the entire time, I stared at his face. His thick eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration and his mouth was set in a firm line. It was such an adorable face. So much that I wanted touch his cheek and feel the stubble along his well-defined jaw. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and stare into his eyes. How could someone be so beautiful?

 _Look but don't touch, Bella._

"There," he said. He stood and threw away some of the cotton pads. He held his hand out and I grabbed it hesitantly. He helped me off the stool then led me into the sitting room. I plopped myself down on the couch, and he followed suit.

"Bella," he started. "I want to understand you. I don't want to brush off what happened earlier or what you said. None of us here really know you."

"What do you mean?"

"Minus my parents, Alice, and Charlie, of course, nobody knows anything about you or why Charlie has been on high alert for the last couple of months. He's done extensive security changes and background checks on all of his staff. But above that, don't think that no one notices the small flinches that you do when there's a loud sound. Or that you're very careful with that you say and how you act around us.

You really did come out of nowhere. Then, when you suddenly popped up in our lives, things changed. Uncle Charlie is happier, that's for sure, but there's something he's hiding from us. He's made very drastic business choices, and I know it has something to do with you. When I say I want to understand you, I want you to be open with me. What happened out there? What happened to you?"

I bit my lip as I weighed his words.

"When I told you I was someone running away from her past, I really am just that. But that's sugar-coating it, though," I said.

"Well, I have all night," he insisted.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" He nodded his head. "Well first, tell me what's going to happen to Sam."

"Sam will be okay, I'll make sure of it."

"But what about those men?"

"Don't worry about them," he shook his head.

"If you want me to be an open book, you'll have to do the same, Edward."

"Do _you_ really want to know?" When I nodded my head, he sighed in defeat. "Royce King will be held captive until tomorrow, and when Charlie is kept up-to-date, he'll decide what he wants to do. It's too late for the others."

"Meaning the suits killed them, right?"

"Yes." I breathed in slowly as I gripped the seat. "I'm sorry, but this is something you'll have to get used to. I'm not saying it's okay, but this is the world that you belong to now. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected and if it's worse—"

"Nothing could ever be worse than what my life was before."

"Why are you running away, Isabella? _Who_ are you running away from?"

"My husband," I finally admitted.

"You're married?"

I nodded. "I died nine months ago—or the real me died. I'm technically still married to my husband, but since I've acquired a new identity, I'm not. I was Marie Isabella Hayes, and now, I'm Emily Humphries."

"So you're not really Charlie daughter?"

I laughed darkly. "I am Charlie's daughter. My mother was Renee Higginbotham, but she changed her last name when she divorced Charlie. I didn't even know who my father was until I finally met up with Jason Jenks."

His mouth opened as if was able to put a puzzle piece together and I quirked my eyebrow in question. "I was wondering why Uncle Charlie and Mr. Jenks have been working closely for the last couple of months. A lot of business contracts have been revised, and we closed deals with a couple of companies within the last five or so months."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We cut ties with a central family in Chicago. They weren't a part of the black market business, but the company was a huge asset to First Swan Corporation. Charlie suddenly cut them off and didn't disclose his reasons."

"I'm the reason," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"The family in Chicago…it's my husband, James Witherdale."

Realization dawned on his face. "You're _married_ to James Witherdale?"

I nodded my head. "He's the one I'm running away from."

"I never trusted him," Edward said.

"You know James?"

He nodded his head. "I know _of_ him. I've never met him, but I have seen the result of his work. When he was appointed as the next CEO, their bond with FSC started to get rocky. He's a very unstable businessman."

"Wait, Charlie stopped doing business with Witherdale Industries?" I gasped.

Edward nodded his head. "Our companies have been allies for decades. But when James took over for his father, Charlie didn't feel comfortable investing millions of dollars. Like I said, a very unstable businessman."

I stared off as my mind raced. I couldn't figure out what to do with the information I was just given. I didn't know much about Witherdale Industries, so I can't imagine how the company would be now.

"What happened when Charlie stopped funding them?"

"James tried to set up a meeting with FSC, but Charlie avoided him. Even his father, Caius, tried to talk sense into Charlie but he wouldn't budge."

"But, what happened to the company?"

"Last I heard it was like a domino effect. For a large investor like Charlie to pull out of a company without reason, others wouldn't want to give them money either."

"Wouldn't they be suspicious?"

"Suspicious how?"

I felt my chest constricting, and I struggled to breathe. "Why didn't Charlie tell me about this? What if they investigate? They'll find me!"

"Bella," Edward grabbed me by my arms, and knelt down in front of me. "Please breathe. They're not going to find you."

"He'll hurt me again, Edward," I cried.

Edward's jaw snapped shut, and he gripped me tighter. "James hurt you?"

Tears fell down as I gasped for air. I nodded my head and said, "James thinks I'm dead. I want to keep it that way for as long as I live. If he finds me, he'll kill me."

Edward ducked his head down to catch my gaze. "Listen to me," he said sternly. "As long as Charlie is here and as long as I am living and breathing, no one will hurt you. Understand? James will never again hurt you."

Something about the way he looked in my eyes and the way he spoke made me believe him. I felt his promise ring true inside my heart and I felt safe with him there. Unthinkingly, I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was stunned for a second, but slowly, he snaked his arms around my waist to hug me back. My skin was electrified where my cheek and his neck touched. He smelled so good, and his warmth eased the pain in my chest.

"I know we only met," he said. "And maybe my words won't mean much…" He pulled away from our hug to look at me in the eye. "You're safe here. I want to get to know you, Bella. I want to know the good and the bad. I want to be your friend."

There it was…the word _friend._ Nothing more and nothing less.

"I'll be your friend, Edward," I said. At this point in my life, I'm not looking for any relationship. I know I'm not ready and deep in my heart, I know I'm still broken. Edward is a very attractive man, and even though he's way out of my league, it still hurts knowing that I didn't even have a chance to win him. I don't imagine myself with Edward, and this applies to a lot of men out there.

Nobody wants sloppy seconds.

"So, you're really not going to the party?"

He shook his head as he sat back down next to me. "I really wanted to be here with you," he said. "Now I understand why you couldn't go."

"Yeah, too many people," I said sadly. "I don't want to live the rest of my life like this. I got away from James, but at the same time, I still live in fear of him."

"If you don't mind, I would like to discuss this matter with Charlie."

I contemplated it for a second and agreed. "I also want to be there when we tell Charlie about what happened tonight. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left," I bargained.

He looked troubled before he sighed. "I suppose so," he agreed.

When I turned my head to look at the clock on the wall, I noticed that a couple of hours had passed since I left the bookstore. The New Year starts in just a couple of minutes and the thought spending the rest of my life without James sent me into another round of tears. I was both happy and terrified.

"This life…Charlie, FSC, the Cullens…it all seems too good to be true. And at the same time, it's too close for comfort. This 'world' we belong in isn't too different from James.' This new life just comes with more money, fame, and whole new category of dangerous."

"But it also comes with family, protection, and love," he said.

I laughed. "Love," I spat. "I once believe in that."

"I guess we believe in different things," he said.

When I finally glanced at his face, the intensity of his gaze threw me back. I swallowed thickly as I realized I might have said the wrong thing. I never should have opened my mouth. Just as I was about to say something, the clock in the hallway dinged.

"Happy New Year, Bella," he said.

Edward did stay with me all night. We ended up watching a movie and then falling asleep on separate ends of the couch. He told me that it was a rare occasion when he got to do that. A majority of his time was spent in the office or traveling across the world to handle shipments. The black market business was not up for discussion last night, for which I was thankful. There was already too much going on in my head.

When I awoke, I quietly ran upstairs to clean up and change my clothes. When I came back down, Edward had surprisingly done the same thing.

"I have clothes here," he explained. "Ready to go?"

"Charlie isn't home," I observed. "Why?"

"Charlie went straight to where they're holding Royce King," he explained.

"He knows already?" I gasped.

He shook his head. "I've instructed them to wait for our arrival. Charlie just got off the phone with me. He's eagerly waiting for us," he explained.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/11/2018**


	17. Chapter 17: Two Lives

**Summary: With the unexpected and mysterious death of her mother, Isabella was given a life-altering gift; a way out of the abuse she endured at the hands of her husband, James. However, the new life she enters is filled with truths she may not be ready to face. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Two Lives

As we hurried out the door, Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, and my entire body shuddered. I was beginning to think that I was the only one who could feel the electric buzz between us. I forced myself to ignore it as Edward opened the car door for me. When his hand left my body, I felt a pang in my chest.

I didn't notice last night, but Edward drove dangerously fast on the road. My hands gripped the seat tightly underneath my legs as I held my breath with every single turn. He wove through the streets effortlessly, as if it was second nature. Edward was taking me to the warehouse where they mass-produced the weapons. Charlie meant to show me one of these days, and it sucked that I would finally see it under these circumstances. I was terrified of what was happening.

"How did you know his name?" I asked.

"Who?" Edward took a quick glance at me.

"Royce King."

Edward's shoulders visibly tightened. "He works for Charlie," he answered. "All four of them deliver weapons overseas."

This was the first time he was openly discussing that subject with me. It was clear that he was uncomfortable talking about it. But it bothered me all night how they knew who my attacker was. That, and the fact that I was about to face him again … only this time, he would be sober and coherent.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," he said.

"I _will_ worry about it," I snapped. "Three men died last night. I get that you're used to this stuff, but I'm not. And now, we're about to talk to Charlie about whether or not Royce King lives. Because of a decision he made last night."

"It was a stupid decision," he argued. "No matter what happens, he needs to be punished for what he did."

"He was drunk!"

"Are you defending him?"

"No," I said. "His life shouldn't end just because he made wrong choices last night. He was extremely drunk."

"In the end, it's Charlie's decision that matters," he said firmly.

Just like that, he ended the conversation. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window. I stand by what I said—it was the alcohol doing the talking. When we arrived at the location, Edward was opening my door before I could even unbuckle. As I stepped out, I gazed up at the tall building. It was bricked with metal shingles on the roof. The windows had metal bars on them, and the front entrance was adorned with cameras. When Edward and I approached, the thick iron door automatically opened.

A suit approached us, and he eyed me warily. Before he could open his mouth, Charlie appeared behind him, and he headed straight for me.

"Bella," he held me at arm's length to look at my bandages. I almost forgot I had them—the most visible was the one on my left temple from when I hit the brick wall. "What the hell happened?"

"Let's talk inside, Uncle Charlie," Edward ushered as he surveyed the street.

"Right," Charlie agreed as the iron door slammed shut. I cringed from the metal screech it made. "In my office."

As we entered the building, the first thing I noticed was how heavily guarded the place was. Men up on the catwalks patrolled the area with military-grade firearms strapped over their shoulders. There were rows after rows of wooden pallets stacked on cantilever racks. There were conveyer belts that stretched farther than I could see and forklifts loaded with boxes. Everything was loud, and everyone was moving.

"This is just top floor," Edward said as he bent down to my ear. His breath sent a shiver down my spine. "There are multiple levels below, and that's where they make the parts for the weapons and assemble them. They store the goods up here when ready for shipment. We can have it delivered, or they can pick up."

I stared up at him as he spoke. He gestured with his hands where everything was, but I just watched the way his mouth moved. His lips were plump, and I wanted to kiss them. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I frowned and turned away.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No."

"Oh," he said. I felt his warmth leave my side as he put some distance between us. This wouldn't be the first time I said something and regretted it instantly. At the moment, my feelings for Edward were very confusing. I didn't know how to act and talk around him. He intimidated me for the most part.

At the end of the hallway, two armed men guarded a set of double doors that I assumed was Charlie's office. This room was rubbish compared to the one at FSC, but it was equipped with state-of-the-art technology. The entire warehouse had cameras, and everything was broadcast from the comfort of Charlie's office. When he closed the door, it seems the room was also soundproof.

Charlie gestured for us to sit down and we followed. "Will someone please explain," Charlie started.

"It was my fault, Charlie," I said before anything else. "It wasn't Sam or Royce."

"Bella," Edward frowned at me. "It wasn't your fault."

"I went to the bookstore, and I left without telling Sam," I ignored Edward. "I should have told him; I thought I would be quick, but now I know that I should have said something. It's my fault, Charlie."

"Why is Royce here?" Charlie asked.

"He tried to rape her," Edward said bluntly.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

Charlie froze in his seat.

"Charlie, please," I begged. "Don't hurt him."

"Bella, he has to be punished for what he did to you," Edward answered for him.

"He didn't even know who I was," I argued. I tried to catch Charlie's gaze, but he sat there stoically. "He was drunk, and he wasn't thinking right. He was celebrating the New Year. Nothing happened to me."

"That doesn't look like nothing to me," Charlie pointed at the bandage.

"I wasn't raped!" I said. "I'm not trying to defend Royce, but he didn't mean it. The other three, the ones who _died,_ didn't either. They didn't deserve it."

"It's not up for a discussion, Bella," Edward protested.

"Yes, it is!"

"You don't know anything," he growled back at me.

"Screw you, Edward!" I yelled. "This isn't your choice!"

"Enough!" Charlie bellowed. Edward and I both immediately sat back in our seats. Charlie had slammed his fists down on his desk, and he now stood, towering over us. "This isn't how I want to start the New Year. I'm angry I wasn't informed about this _when_ it happened. We'll discuss this later…but Edward is right. Royce needs to be punished for what he did."

My jaw dropped open as I stared at both of them. Edward was nodding his head, and Charlie sat back in the seat, satisfied with his decision. I shook my head and clenched my fists. I was angry, so I gathered whatever courage I could before speaking.

"I've had enough pain and suffering in the past to last a lifetime and I sure as hell don't want anymore," I said softly. "This _isn't_ the way to start the New Year. There are ways to handle the situation in a less abrasive and illegal manner. Violence isn't always the answer for everything! Three men died last night! I'm the only one freaking out about it. Why? Oh, because you're both high and mighty and used to this type of life where you don't even blink an eye when you've murdered someone?"

Edward opened his mouth to protest, but I held a hand up to stop him.

"Send him to prison! Let him rot in there for the rest of his life. But Charlie, if killing a man is the way to solve your problems, I don't want to be a part of that!"

I stood there breathing raggedly. The adrenaline from my speech was quickly fading away, and I sat, embarrassed as I stared at the wall of monitors. My eyes happened to land on the one that showed where they held Royce. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room with his hands tied behind him. His head was bowed, and I felt a rush of relief when I saw him breathing.

"Edward," I heard Charlie say.

A few moments later, Edward stood and left the room.

"You said this was a dangerous world, Charlie," I said, breaking the silence. "I understand that. This is who you are—who you all are. But it's not me. I don't want people to get hurt, especially if there are other solutions. You sell weapons, you smuggle diamonds, and you own the largest illegal gambling business. I get it, I really do. But murder?"

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, and I angrily wiped it away. I focused all my attention on Royce. I sat up when something caught his attention—a noise coming from somewhere in his room. He looked around frantically before settling in on a figure in the corner. I couldn't see who it was until the figure walked into the light.

 _Edward_.

I could see his lips moving as he circled around and I couldn't help but compare him to a lion stalking a gazelle. For the first time, I noticed a gun holster strapped to Edward's chest. It was hidden under the coat he was wearing earlier, but now, he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked ready for a fight. I realized then that he could draw his gun at any time and kill Royce.

There was a lump in my throat and heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could possibly be witnessing my fourth murder in a span of twenty-four hours. Edward then drew his fist back, and just before it collided with Royce's face, the screen went black. I gasped, and looked at Charlie.

"Those were the exact words your mother said to me before she left. That was the last time I ever heard from her or at least the last time I saw her face or heard her voice in person."

I bit my lip and tried to find words to say.

"I wanted to kill the people that hurt my family. I wanted to eliminate every single threat or danger that might take you both away from me, but in the end, I was the real danger," he said. "No matter how many people I killed, I was the threat."

"Charlie," I started to say, but he shook his head to stop me.

"This will be a learning process for the both of us," he continued. "I don't want to lose you, so I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. However, you need to understand that I sit in a very powerful position. I have thousands of people working underneath me, and I have more enemies that I can count on both of our hands combined.

I'll spare Royce today. I won't kill him; you have my word. But I will make sure that he wished I did. No matter how you look at it, Isabella, I almost lost you again last night. He almost destroyed the only thing that connected me to your mother. I don't want any more incidents like that in the future. So, for my sake, let me keep you safe."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know you don't like it," he said. "But I can't let you out in public without protection—especially with eminent danger everywhere. I can't keep you imprisoned in the house because of my paranoia, and I wouldn't be any different to James if I did."

I winced at the mention of _him_.

"You have your own demons but the ones that I have? They threaten to take away the things that I care about. That's why I send you out with six bodyguards. That's why Esme, Alice, and Rosalie have bodyguards. Even Tammy has her own bodyguard because I care about her. She's not just a housekeeper—she's family."

"And family is important," I finished.

He nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," I finally blurted out. I felt tears forming in my eyes as the gravity of the situation finally settled in. "I don't want to lose you either."

X

Later that day, Charlie and I headed home. I also begged Charlie to spare Sam from punishment, and he surprisingly agreed. Sam was an important member of his security team. I couldn't bear to look at him when he opened the door for me. I hurried in the back seat and pretended to sleep the entire car ride home.

I was a coward.

Around ten that night, we received a call from a very anxious Emmett. Rosalie was being rushed to the hospital because she was finally in labor. She was a little over nine months, and the whole family was eager to meet the new baby. I got dressed very quickly, and we got to the hospital an hour later.

Carlisle looked like he was practically holding Esme down in her seat and I couldn't help but laugh at the image. She reached out to hold my hand when I sat next to her. The rest of the Cullen family was here—even Edward, who gave me a nod when I caught his eye. I averted my gaze and frowned.

 _So much for progress_ , I thought.

Another hour passed, and then finally, Emmett burst into the room with the biggest smile on his face. "Annabelle Louise Cullen," he said.

"A girl!" Esme and Alice squealed at the same time.

They all followed Emmett to Rosalie's room, but I trailed behind. I just felt so out of place. It was clear on Charlie's face that he treated Emmett and Rosalie's child as if she was his granddaughter. My jealousy flamed when I realized that Rosalie was the first to give Charlie a grandchild. Emmett was like a son to him because he grew up with my father. It wasn't as though I was looking to get pregnant anytime soon. The mere thought of that sent shivers down my spine, as the last man I had intercourse with was my ex-husband. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't notice Edward right beside me. When he spoke, I nearly jumped in the air.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It seems like every time we speak, you're always apologizing," I muttered.

"I'm sorry," he said again, and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Not excited to meet your niece?" I asked. "Or do you hate kids?"

He shrugged. "I don't hate kids, I just never had the chance to interact with one. Plus, it's not like I'll get to hold her anytime soon. That room is filled with eager family members and they're going to fight over that baby until the next one pops up."

I laughed and agreed with him.

"Do you like kids?" he asked.

I also shrugged my shoulder. "I want to teach children, so I guess the answer is yes. The thought of _me_ having children right now frightens me, though. I can barely take care of myself."

His laughter that followed my statement made my heart skip a beat. It was the same beautiful laugh I heard over the phone with Esme a couple of months back. I suddenly remembered that he was the mashed potato thief and I smiled fondly at the memory.

"I'll probably fuck up my kid too," he agreed.

We both stood side by side against the frame of the door. I looked at the scene before me and what I saw was a happy family. Esme was the lucky one to hold the baby first, and the pure joy on her face was infectious. I couldn't help but mirror her smile. Carlisle and Charlie stood on one side of the bed and Jasper had Alice on his lap as he sat on the recliner by the window. Emmett was fussing around, making sure Rosalie was okay, and for someone who just gave birth, she didn't have a hair out of place. She looked tired, that's for sure, but she had a glow about her that only motherhood can bring.

I couldn't help but feel envious once again.

What I would give to be Rosalie. Above being a beautiful woman, she had what I wanted. She grew up in a big family with both parents. She married into a bigger family, and her husband wouldn't dare lift a finger on her. He loves her irrevocably and unconditionally, and they created their very own little family.

I married James because I wanted that. I didn't marry him to climb up the social ladder or to be rich. I married him because I saw a future and I wanted a family. The rest was just an added bonus. Before all hell broke loose, I imagined having children with James and the both of us being loving parents to our children. Unlike me, who didn't have a father growing up, my children would have had James.

In my head, as I watched the Cullens and Charlie interact with each other, I fantasized a world where James wasn't a monster.

A world where I wasn't running away, and instead, we lived happily ever after.

A world where he was still the blue-eyed, charming, handsome man I married.

In my head, it was all a fairytale …

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/12/2018**


	18. Chapter 18: One Forward, Two Back

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: One Forward, Two Back

"A self-defense trainer?" I guffawed. "What the hell am I going to do with moves like that if I can't even stand on my own two feet?" I stood in Charlie office as we discussed a new subject that he brought up today.

He nodded his head as he sat in his chair, hands folded royally in front of him. "It will help with your coordination too, Bella," he said. "And it's vital knowledge for women, not just you, to know how to defend themselves in situations. I don't need to emphasize that enough." He gave me a pointed look.

"Even though Sam will be with me at all times?"

He nodded his head firmly. "You think that Esme can't throw a good right hook if she needed to? Or that Alice can't execute a roundhouse kick with perfect form? And just because Rosalie had a baby, she knows how to put a man to sleep with simple pressure point touches. If they know how to handle themselves in dangerous situations, so should you. Sam is your bodyguard, but he can't be with you twenty-four hours of the day. This is just _for_ emergencies."

Considering how I agreed to make Charlie's life easier, I had no choice but to accept. It was a deal we made, and although I don't ever see myself throwing right hooks, I could use the training. Plus, he made it clear I had no say in this. A trainer was already scheduled to come to the mansion twice a week.

Suddenly, Charlie's phone rang and when he answered it, his whole demeanor changed. His lips set into a firm line, and he said, "Thank you, Jenks."

My ears perked up—this has something to do with James.

"What?" I asked after he put down the phone.

"James is in New York," Charlie said. "He seems eager to talk to me in person."

"Edward told me you pulled out of his company," I stated. "Why?"

"It's no brainer why," he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think it turned out the way you wanted it," I told him. "He's in New York because you took away his money."

"If I continue to take away his resources one by one, then he wouldn't be able to afford to send private investigators to find you," he replied.

The blood in my face drained. "He thinks I'm alive?"

"Your body didn't turn up after your disappearance," Charlie said. "If I'm being honest, if my wife supposedly disappeared into the ocean, I'd think something was up too. That doesn't necessarily mean James has the same track of mind, but we can't rule out that possibility altogether."

I nodded slowly.

"He's been busy, though," Charlie said. "Jenks has people watching him, and I hired two different people to do the same thing. Because Witherdale Industries had so many shareholders pull out of the company, he's losing money and fast."

"What about Caius?" I asked. "I'm sure his father is doing something."

"They have limited resources," Charlie shook his head. "James doesn't partake with my weapons business. Though I have word that he's been working with the Volturi for years to smuggle drugs in and out of the country."

"The same people that threatened Mom?" I gasped. When Charlie nodded his head, I sat back in my seat in disbelief. "What a small world."

It seemed almost too coincidental that I had married someone who was involved in illegal crimes like my father. And James worked with the Volturi while I was married to him, never knowing how it tied back to the reason why my Mom left Charlie. I couldn't believe what I heard, especially with the idea that James was still suspicious about my 'death'.

X

I was sad I hadn't heard much from Edward. After our conversation at the hospital, he left early the next morning for Greece. Something about some missing shipments and that he wouldn't be back for another couple of days. That was nearly a week ago, and since then, I was too shy to bring up the subject to Charlie. Today, I was going to visit Esme and help her with some cooking. The lack of activities I did these days bored me to death and the idea of spending time with Esme was better than watching movies all day. So when I arrived at the Cullens, I eagerly entered to find her.

One of the house staff directed me to the greenhouse where she was picking some of her herbs and veggies. Esme was by far the person who had accomplished all the goals I wanted to achieve in life. Her life seemed so peaceful and easy. She was happy, and I wanted to be just like her.

Of course, being a Cullen, her greenhouse put all the other greenhouses in the world to shame. It was crazy to think that she did this all herself. Alice said that none of the house staff helped with watering and trimming the plants.

"This place looks beautiful, Esme," I gasped as I entered.

She twirled around, much like a ballerina, and graced me with a blinding smile.

"Bella!" she rushed to hug me.

"Hey, Esme," I returned her embrace eagerly.

She pulled back and pursed her lips. "You look sad today," she noticed.

"I think it's because I'm bored," I lied. "I've been twiddling my thumbs all week."

She seemed to accept the answer. "Today, my zucchinis are finally ready, so I was thinking a traditional ratatouille recipe for the main dish."

Tonight, Rosalie and Emmett were bringing the baby over for a big family dinner. Esme tried to have one whenever she could, but it's been difficult since her sons were always away on business trips. So tonight, I guess we wouldn't be seeing Edward and I didn't want Esme to think anything if I asked her.

It terrified me how often I thought about him.

We spent most of the afternoon preparing the meal and setting up the table. Esme loved to cook and the menu for tonight was pretty extensive. When I realized she was making mashed potatoes, I snuck a couple spoonfuls. I realized then why Edward stole the bowl last time—it was heavenly. I asked Esme why she set the table for ten people and she just shrugged, saying that it was mostly for aesthetic purposes. I tried hard to push away my thoughts, hoping that Edward would occupy one of those seats.

Around seven, the family started arriving.

Carlisle didn't work with Charlie at FSC—they were only partners when it came to the illegal business. By day, Carlisle was a doctor, or more specifically, head surgeon. In fact, Carlisle owned portions of the hospital, such as the pediatrics wing, and he donated huge amounts of money to cancer research. And if their family couldn't be any more holy, both Carlisle and Esme funded cancer treatments for children who came from low-income families. This was one of the reasons why Esme was inspired to start her non-profit organizations.

Emmett owned multiple, exotic car dealerships and high-risers outside of New York City and Jasper owned more restaurants than I can count on both hands, as well as clubs and lounges. Edward, according to Alice, focused a lot of his time at FSC but he also owned some restaurants and clubs. All three of them owned rental properties, and, of course, worked very closely with Charlie. When I asked Esme about how she felt when it came to the illegal business, she said that she would never stop worrying about the safety of her boys.

When I saw Rosalie come in through to the kitchen, you wouldn't think that she was pregnant a couple of days ago. She entered, followed by Emmett, who was holding the baby carrier effortlessly in one hand. They looked so perfect together it hurt. I was surprised when Rosalie came and asked if she could help. Rosalie looked like the type of girl that hated to get a speck of dirt on her. Yet again, I misjudged the people in this family. In the short span I've known her, she was as humble as Alice.

"Don't give me that look, Bella," she laughed as she stirred the tomato sauce.

"Sorry," I exhaled.

"I'm not as high maintenance as I look," she said, reflecting my thoughts.

"I didn't mean to offend you," I apologized.

She gave me a smile and shook her head, "You didn't."

I couldn't help but think that she was only nice to me because I was Charlie's daughter. That any of the Cullens were nice to me because I was a Swan. My thoughts were interrupted when Emmett approached me with Annabelle. She was so tiny and so fragile that my breath picked up when I saw her.

"Time to have Auntie Bella hold you, Bellie," he said.

"Emmett, we're not calling Annabelle ' _Bellie'_ ," Rose rolled her eyes, and Esme giggled from the corner of the room.

Without waiting for a response, Emmett held his newborn child out and my hands instinctively reached to cradle her. _One hand to support the head and the other to support the body,_ my mom told me once. Babies always smelled good, and Annabelle was no different. Emmett and Rosalie were both out-of-this-world beautiful, so it was no surprise that their child came out just the same.

Annabelle fussed at first, but soon, she snuggled into my chest, and her breathing slowed. She fell asleep in my arms, and I couldn't help but stare at her. She sure did luck out with being born into a family like the Cullens. Not just because she will be spoiled rotten but also because she has so many family members. These people will go to the ends of the world to protect her, and I found that I felt the same. Thinking of someone harming such a pure soul like hers made my blood boil.

"I was beginning to think you were scared of children," Rosalie said as she claimed the seat beside me. "But you fell in love with her too."

"She's not colicky that's for sure," I laughed quietly.

"Don't be fooled yet," Esme pointed at us with a wooden spoon. "She's only a couple of days old. Emmett was my loudest baby—threw tantrums left and right. And Annabelle shares part of his DNA."

"Mom!" Emmett feigned hurt as he brought he hand over his chest.

Rosalie and I laughed so hard that Annabelle woke up. She stared at me with blue eyes just like Rosalie's and her lips quirked up into a smile.

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie sighed contently. "She likes you."

Then as soon as she said that, Annabelle opened her mouth and threw up on my shirt. I gasped in surprise, and Emmett fell on the floor laughing. Rosalie took Annabelle from my arms and patted her back gently. Esme rushed over with some paper towels.

"I'm so sorry," Rosalie said as she tried hard not to laugh. "She just fed."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm surprisingly not disgusted."

"Go up to the second floor, and I'm sure you'll find something in Alice's old room. It's the third door on the left," Esme instructed.

When I crossed the kitchen to the grand staircase, Jasper was coming in through the front door. His eyebrow shot up in surprise, and his lip twitched.

"Ha, ha," I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs.

"Barf suits you!" he called after.

Not that I cared, but I was glad I wasn't wearing some expensive blouse that Alice picked out. I'm more terrified of Alice and how she would have yelled at me for ruining a designer fabric. I'm also glad that Annabelle was taken from me. As much as I fell in love with her, I was terrified of dropping her or bumping her head on something.

When I opened the door into Alice's room, I quickly rummaged through her closet. Considering how Alice was smaller than me, it was hard to find something that fit. A couple months ago, I probably could have, but that was back when I was malnourished and bony. In the end, I settled for a loose-fitting, sleeveless, royal blue blouse. I patted myself on the back for wearing one of the new bra sets and that it meshed well with the straps. I checked myself in the mirror before leaving.

I closed the door to Alice's room and headed for the staircase. I can hear Alice from below and the male voices chatting. The whole family was finally here. Just before I passed the door diagonally from Alice's, a tall blurry figure crashed hard into me, and I gasped. I felt myself falling, and I clenched my eyes as I waited for the impact.

Instead, I was encased in a pair of strong arms and a familiar electric buzz made my stomach flip. I opened my eyes, and I found myself staring into Edward's pair of sparkling green ones. My body was flush against his and the way he smelled made my body tingle. His hair was wet and droplets of water came down the side of his neck. I instinctively reached out to wipe them, and when I did, Edward closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He clenched his jaw, and a low rumble came from his chest.

I quickly retracted my hands and felt embarrassed. He probably didn't like being touched like that. I wiggled under him to get into an upright position. He groaned, and his grip around me grew tighter, and I watched his face contort into so many different emotions. When I stopped wiggling, he kept his eyes clenched for a couple seconds and then they flew open. What I saw raging behind his eyes made my breath hitch.

I wiggled again—my second attempt to get out of our position.

"Bella," he groaned again. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm just trying to get up."

"Give me a second," he said. I cocked my head to the side, wondering why he needed time to release me from his grip. He didn't look like he was going to answer and sooner than I would have liked, he straightened up and backed away from me slowly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," he said gruffly.

I nodded my head and made for the staircase. When I saw that he wasn't following me, he said, "I forgot something in the room. I'll catch up downstairs."

"Oh," I said lamely and turned around before I could embarrass myself any further. Maybe it was better when he wasn't here…so that I wouldn't be an idiot with her nerves on edge at all times. Like I said before, I didn't know how to act around him. Mostly, I didn't know how I felt about him, but I for sure missed him.

"Bella!" Alice squealed when I stepped back into the kitchen. "I like the top!"

"Well, I hope so," I laughed. "It's yours!"

Recognition flashed in her eyes, and Esme explained what happened. Charlie came in the room and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Then he dashed over to the baby to play with her. I smiled at the image because I imagined that was how Charlie was when I was born. Family meant everything to him.

As we finished setting the table and the family moved into the dining room, Edward finally reappeared, and this time, he had Annabelle securely in his hands. The image of him holding a baby made it hard to swallow the lump in my throat. I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, and I couldn't explain it.

I shook my head, and tore my eyes away.

My gaze happened to land briefly on Esme. Her head swished back and forth between Edward and me and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head, and a suspicious smile was forming on her lips. Next to her, Alice was whispering something in her ear, and I blushed at being caught. When they saw me staring at them, Alice wiggled her eyebrows and Esme flashed me a smile that said 'I'm innocent.' I shook my head at Alice, and she started nodding her head fervently. I know what they're thinking, but I couldn't disagree more.

Edward would never want me.

I'm damaged.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/12/2018**


	19. Chapter 19: Phantom

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 *** Reader discretion. Italicized sections contain graphic content. ***

* * *

Chapter 19: Phantom

That night, I did everything I could to avoid Edward. I sat in the seat furthest away from him during dinner. I realized it was childish, but putting distance between the two of us was for the better. My feelings for Edward wouldn't develop any further, and he wouldn't feel sorry for me anymore. In the end, Edward was only pleasant to me because he knew my life story and I was a Swan. That's always the problem—I couldn't tell who was genuinely nice to me because of _me_ or that I came from a rich family.

Esme and Alice gave me questioning looks. They probably felt the tension between Edward and I and the sudden change in my mood. Emmett didn't try to hand me Annabelle again, thankfully. I did sit beside her, and I helped Rosalie keep her entertained for the duration of dinner.

I excused myself after the meal was complete and headed once again for the veranda. I needed time to clear my mind, and some fresh air sounded nice. The only difference this time was that Edward didn't come out to talk to me. To say I was disappointed was an understatement, and when I rejoined the family in the sitting room, Edward had left. I almost cried because I thought we had made progress in the friendship. I put on my best mask so that Alice and Esme wouldn't have any further ideas or suspicions on my infatuation with Edward.

The next day, I had originally planned to visit NCCE, National Center for Children Education. It's where Esme's organization first started, and I wanted to volunteer my time to once again help children learn to read and write. But due to the fact that James was in New York, I was under house arrest. Not that I wanted to risk taking chances anyway, Charlie pleaded with me to stay indoors until James left the state. Unfortunately, the knowledge of James being so close to me brought back the nightmares. After the family dinner, along with the anxiety and depression over Edward, I woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air.

" _Palms up, Marie," James sneered._

 _On my knees, naked, and beaten, I held my shivering hands out in front of me. Silent tears fell down my cheeks; I refused to make a sound. My cries only pleased him. I held my breath when he put the bamboo stick along my fingertips._

 _I hated the bamboo stick the most._

 _When he whips it, and it makes contact with my skin, the wood bends, and pinches. The worst was when he whipped the cane so hard, my skin and the wood both split. I now have a permanent scar along my left hip where a doctor had to stitch me up. There was so much blood. But I had to laugh it off at the emergency room. To the rest of the world, we were just a married couple who had too much fun with our kinky sex. Then when we got home, James punched me in the eye so hard that I blacked out._

" _This was your fault," he had said._

 _The cane had made a_ whoosh _before it made contact with my skin. I bit down hard on my tongue to prevent myself from crying out loud. James didn't have a legitimate reason for beating me up this time—or at least reasons he didn't want to voice._

 _James is frustrated that I haven't conceived yet._

 _I started taking notice of his intentions when my birth control pills changed. They weren't in the usual pink compact container that it came with. This time, it was in a white one, and the pills were slightly smaller. James also started demanding sex daily…sometimes more than twice a day. Whereas before, he would only force me two or three times a week. He made a point to slam hard at his climax and made me go to sleep without washing. Then, after a week of that, I got UTI, and the doctor advised me to pee after sex or take a shower so that I wouldn't develop another infection._

 _Of course, James once again blamed me._

 _After James had his fun whipping me with the cane, he strapped me up on the harness. My entire backside was stinging from the lashes, and the thick straps didn't help. I took it like a champ, though, and located a single spot on the red carpet while James had his fun. I remember thinking about where I got that carpet. Before we moved into the house, James let me decorate the rooms as I pleased and I picked this particular rug because it reminded me of home. Now, as I stared at it while my husband molested me, I wished I were truly home._

" _Stupid"_ slam _"fucking"_ slam _"bitch!" James growled from behind. With one final thrust, it was finally over. Disgusted, James pulled away from me, and left the room. Only when he slammed the bathroom door did I finally let out a sound._

 _Strapped up the air like that with my legs spread open, I felt degraded. I didn't feel human anymore. I felt like a toy that he threw aside after he finished playing with it._

I woke up because I tossed and turned so much in my sleep that the sheets wrapped around my ankles. I shot up in bed and cried as I desperately tried to detangle myself. When I did, I folded myself into a ball and fell back to sleep after I finally exhausted myself from sobbing.

X

"No sleep again?" Tammy questioned me after the third morning.

I shook my head and plopped down on the kitchen stool. I was bored, exhausted, depressed, and in dire need of sleep. Tammy also noticed that my healthy appetite slowed down because I haven't been able to finish my food. I tried to eat, but I couldn't really stomach anything after being bombarded with thoughts of my ex-husband.

"Do you think you should see a doctor about that?" she asked.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"Maybe he'll give you something to help you sleep at night," she said helplessly.

I smiled sadly at her as she placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. My stomach grumbled at the smell, but that didn't fool me. After two bites, and like the past three days, I'd run to the bathroom and dry-heave into the toilet for five minutes.

"You need to tell Charlie," she said.

I shook my head quickly.

One of those nights, Tammy happened to be somewhere near my room. She was putting away some clean towels when she heard me screaming. She burst in and held me until I stopped crying. I told her everything that night.

"He's too busy," I replied. "He has enough going on, and I don't want to bother him any more than I already do."

"You aren't a bother," she insisted. "You mean everything to him."

"I know," I said. "But…I don't even know how to fix myself. Until James leaves and flies back to Chicago, I don't feel safe. I don't like him being here."

"What has Charlie said about that?"

"Nothing more than what he said before," I shrugged my shoulder as I tossed the egg around with my fork. "James is persistent with meeting up with Charlie. He keeps showing up at FSC, but Charlie refuses to make time for him."

"He'll get tired some point."

"I just want him to leave," I sighed and sat back in my seat.

X

A whole week passed, and James was still here. Every day that went by, the nightmares got worse, and Charlie started noticing the dark circles under my eyes. He suggested that I stayed with Esme and Carlisle while he continued to sort out the issue with James and I agreed. Maybe a difference in my environment would help, and Esme comforted me in a way that only a mother could.

Charlie already went as far as banning James from entering the building. James apparently didn't take it too well when security at the lobby of FSC barred him. He caused a ruckus and demanded to see Charlie. Part of Charlie's suggestion that I stayed with the Cullens was also a safety precaution. It wouldn't be hard for James to hire a private investigator to find out Charlie's home address. That thought sent shivers up my spine. James was desperate to get Charlie's money back into Witherdale Industries and was willing to go through great lengths to do it.

If only he knew that Charlie had something else that he wanted back.

My entire security team was on high alert as they transported me from Hewlett Bay Park to North Hills. I got in and out of the car only when the SUV was parked inside a garage to prevent being exposed to the outside world.

The imprisonment only added to my depression.

Sam and the rest of my suits were going to stay with me while I lived here. The Cullen house was heavily guarded, but Sam goes where I go. Unlike Charlie's neighborhood, the Cullens didn't have neighbors. To get to their driveway, it was a short winding road between thick trees before you could even see the house. The entire property is gated and because of this, there was only one entrance into the property, and it made it easier to track who went in and out.

I also tried hard not to pay attention to the new weapons that they carried.

It seems that Charlie upgraded his artillery—not that it was hard to do considering his limitless supply of weapons. They discussed having a rotation system on who patrols both in and out of the gates and they even went as far as adding one more person into the security team. The increase in security made me nervous and instead of feeling satiated with my bodyguards, it made me wonder why Charlie felt it was necessary.

"Bella," Esme hugged me fiercely when she saw me. "I'm so sorry that I've been busy. I haven't had time to see you."

"That's okay, Esme," I said.

When she pulled back to look at my face, her mouth set into a firm line. "You look like you haven't had any sleep," she said.

I shrugged my shoulder lamely and said, "It's been a rough couple of days."

"You're safe here," she said as she ushered me into the house. "Did you eat?"

I shook my head, and her frown deepened. "Mashed potatoes?" My face blanched. On any typical day, I would have agreed instantly, but I just wasn't feeling like it today. "Well, you must eat something."

As we turned the corner, the man who I wanted to see the least came to a halting stop a few feet from me. Edward glared as he looked at my face and gave the rest of my body a once-over. I knew I looked disgusting, but I didn't know it was that bad.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Edward," Esme chastised.

"Uh…" I stuttered.

"Never mind," he said and then he brushed past me. His shoulder made contact with me, and the electric buzz that I missed ran through my body.

"I'm sorry about my son," Esme apologized.

I waved a hand and shook my head. "He's probably dealing with a lot more stuff than I am," I dismissed. Esme looked as if she wanted to say something, but she shook her head and continued walking.

I ended up stuffing an apple in my mouth, and although it didn't truly appease Esme, she also didn't want me emptying out whatever was left in my stomach. She agreed when I asked to sleep in the room she prepared for me. I needed to sleep, and maybe I'd feel different being in Esme's house. She always comforted me.

I dragged my feet all the way up into the room and collapsed on the bed.

X

" _Come be a good girl for me, Marie," James crooked a finger in my direction._

 _I crawled on all fours toward him, and he unzipped his pants. As I got closer to him, I was stunned from the sudden stinging on my left cheek. He slapped me._

" _Hurry the fuck up," he growled as he fisted a bunch of my hair and yanked me closer to his body. I flew forward and landed directly on his crotch. He yelped and stood abruptly. "You can't even give your husband a good blowjob."_

" _I'm sorry," I whispered. "You pulled me…"_

 _His face darkened, and he bent down to my eye level. "This is your fault, Marie. You're useless. You're worth nothing if you can't even pleasure me," he said._

 _He grabbed my hair again to pull me into a standing position. I can feel strands of my hair ripping out from its roots. I accidently let out a cry of pain, and I can see the smirk on James' face when I did._

" _You get thirty lashes for talking back," he said. "On the bench."_

" _Please, no" I begged._

 _I was barely recovering from the lashes a week ago. He used his leather whip last time, and although it didn't hurt as much as the bamboo stick, it still left open wounds along my backside. I couldn't sit for two days._

" _Bend over the bench," he hissed through clenched teeth. I did as he told and prepared myself for the first lash._

"Bella!"

I felt strong hands gripping my shoulder trying to jostle me. "Please don't," I cried, and I found myself enveloped in a familiar pair of strong arms.

"It's okay," Edward whispered. "You're safe."

I continued sobbing into his shirt as I gripped him tightly. Every time I woke up like this, I had to remind myself that _this_ was my reality, not the one in the dream. That it was in the past and James couldn't hurt me anymore. But it was just so hard to believe, so I struggled to find things that felt real.

But Edward was real.

He wasn't a tainted memory.

The way he smelled and the warmth from his body. The way I could feel his chest rising and falling and his hot breath against my hair. This feeling was different from the dream. I felt safe as long as I was in his arms. I couldn't let go even if I wanted.

"Bella," he hummed my name. "You're here…you're safe…please don't cry."

He laid us gently onto the bed, and he pulled me tighter against him. He rubbed his hands up and down my arm as he allowed me to calm. All the while, he kept whispering that I was safe.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He pulled his head back to look at me. With him being so close, our faces were mere inches apart. "What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"I heard you," he said. "I was staying in the room next door, and I heard you crying."

I closed my eyes, embarrassed. "I shouldn't be here," I said. "I'm bothering Esme and now you. You didn't have to come in here."

"I had to," he said. "I couldn't bear to hear you like that." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He sighed and said, "I'm tired of staying away from you."

"What?"

"I've been avoiding you, Bella," he said. "I thought that you were far too pure for me. That of all the things I've done in this world, I didn't deserve to even feel attracted to someone like you."

"Someone like me?" I laughed darkly. "I'm far from pure."

He grabbed hold of my chin and turned my head to look at him, he said, "No, Bella. What I've done in the past, what I did last week, it will send people running in the other direction. I have my own personal stairway to hell. You, you were hurt, beaten, and betrayed by someone you trust the most. You were helpless against him, and that doesn't make you impure."

"I'm damaged, Edward," I sighed.

"You're perfect in every way," he said.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Earlier… when I asked what happened to you…"

"You looked disgusted," I said.

"What?" he gasped. "Far from it. I was furious. Not at you, but at what caused you to look like this. You haven't slept in days, and now, I can see why."

"James is in New York," I said. "I haven't been sleeping well since I found out he was in the same state and he's been trying to speak with Charlie. I think Charlie's plan to pull all of his assets from Witherdale Industries backfired on him. It only brought James closer to me instead of the other way around."

"But this time, you're safe," he said.

"It still doesn't take away the nightmares," I said. "I need sleep." Immediately, I felt him trying to pull away. He was leaving. "Edward," I said, stopping him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you…stay with me…just for tonight?"

I bit my lip in anticipation, but I didn't have to wait for long. Edward once again enveloped me in his arms and continued to rub my arm in a soothing motion.

"Then sleep," he said. "You're safe. He's not going to hurt you anymore. Not as long as I'm around, Bella."

I felt my eyes slowly droop, and for the first time in days, I didn't fear falling into slumber. His smell, his warmth, and the electric buzz between us soothed me. Right before I finally succumbed to blissful sleep, I heard him say something.

"None of this is your fault."

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/12/2018**


	20. Chapter 20: Start Part 1

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Start

The first time I ever laid my eyes on the Bella Swan was the morning I got back from a trip with Jasper and Emmett. We paid a visit to our good friends, the Charlottes, in Seattle and by good, I mean they were stealing money from Uncle Charlie. We took care of them, though. It was a bloody mess, and when we got back to New York, Jasper went home to Alice, and Emmett to Rosalie. I went to my parents.

She sure was a sight for my sore eyes.

Of course, at the time I didn't know she was Bella Swan. She was just a nameless beautiful woman. I saw her drive up in an Aston Martin and as she stepped out of the car, she gazed up at the house in awe. She didn't see me watching her through the curtains, and although she was on my family's property, _I_ felt like the peeping Tom. She was stunning, and that was the first thing I noticed. Unlike the type of women I've been with and the ones I'm constantly surrounded by, she was real. She wore a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, plain and simple, which was a stark contrast to the car she was driving.

The second thing I noticed was that it was Uncle Charlie's, Aston.

I knew that car anywhere, as I've driven it myself a couple times and not a lot of people own a car worth that much money. I frowned and wondered how she got Charlie to let her borrow it. At the time, it somehow got into my head that she was an intruder. That maybe she had gotten hold of the Aston Martin and drove it here to infiltrate the house; that the security guards recognized the car and it was possible they let her through thinking that Uncle Charlie was the one behind the wheel.

I dashed down the long staircase and didn't see her in the foyer. Instead, I found her bent over the table in the kitchen, sniffing the pot of flowers my mother put out that morning. Up close, she was even more beautiful. She had a slender figure with long mahogany locks. As she bent over, her sweatshirt exposed the skin on her lower back. Nestled on her porcelain skin were two dimples—those have always been my weakness.

She didn't have fake boobs, fake tan, or bleached blond hair. Her lips were naturally pink and plump, and with her eyes closed, her eyelashes were long and full. All of this without a single trace of makeup or whatever the hell women put on their faces. I thought about how the last woman I was with, Jessica, reeked of feminine products. She didn't look or taste natural…everything was hidden under a mask of chemicals.

Of course, I ruined it when I opened my mouth.

I was thrown back by the spitfire that she was. I was surprised that she didn't know who I was and that she fought back. The Cullen name was a staple in New York, and in the business world, it was feared. The Swan and Cullen family dominated the whole state, and everyone knew us. Charlie was the only one left in his bloodline … or at least until his long-lost daughter showed up.

She had me at a loss for words—I was angry, shocked, and aroused.

I left immediately after I had a conversation with my father, Carlisle. When I asked him who she was, he hesitated before saying, "Oh, Isabella? She's uh…your Uncle Charlie's…it's not my place to say. You'll have to ask him yourself. But be nice to her. She's a good girl who's been through a lot."

It didn't make sense what he said. I suppressed my curiosity, but that was where the idea that she was Uncle Charlie's girlfriend stemmed from. Ever since his wife left, he didn't date other women. He was solely dedicated to protecting his family from afar. Aunt Renee wanted nothing to do with him anymore, but I knew he watched over them. Everything he did was for them. All the money he made, his daughter would eventually inherit. I didn't know his daughter's name or what she looked like; I just knew he had one. Neither Alice nor Emmett knew about their existence, and they never came up in a conversation.

I didn't bother asking Uncle Charlie to confirm or deny if she was his girlfriend. I may be his nephew, and I may be taking over his business, but Uncle Charlie was still was my boss. I respected him as much as my own father. I wasn't about to interrogate him because I was infatuated with his girlfriend.

It wasn't my place.

X

"I want my money, Edward," Uncle said. "Make sure the Chang's cough it up."

The Chinese gang bought three crates worth of weapons from Uncle two weeks ago. Payment was supposed to come in full by yesterday morning. They were able to wire the cash, but it was only sufficient for two crates. They owed Uncle another fifty thousand dollars. That kind of money was pocket change for Charlie, but he doesn't like being gipped of money he was promised.

Paying the Chang's a visit and getting the money back ... that was easy. Going to Seattle to take care of the Charlottes was dirty work, but it was done. Uncle never got his hands dirty unless it was truly necessary. Therefore, Emmett, Jasper, and I were the ones that got hands-on experience with our clientele. Although many feared Uncle, it was unbelievable how people like the Charlottes and the Changs still tried to fool him. Uncle controls everything, and not a single thing passes by him.

"I'm heading there tonight with Sam," I said.

Jasper and Emmett had their own personal agenda to take care of tonight. I haven't seen them since we came back from Seattle. In fact, I haven't seen _her_ since that day. I was actually quite busy, and I've been on a plane more times than in my own bed. After our unfortunate first meeting, I went straight to Monaco, back home, and off again to Seattle. We needed to make sure the Charlottes learned their lesson and to secure the weapons.

Jasper, however, was quite taken with her after Alice introduced them. It seems Alice and Isabella were best friends. Whenever I was around my parents, her name would be mentioned. My jealousy flared, and I couldn't understand why. She wasn't anything to me. Yet she infatuated everyone in my family.

He shook his head. "I've assigned Sam to take care of something else. Take Jacob with you," he said. Jacob wasn't my favorite person in the world, and I frowned.

I was about to question why when _she_ burst into the room.

I couldn't explain the emotions that ran through my mind. I watched her speak to Charlie in a tone no one else could, and imagine the look on my face when Uncle silently told me to leave. It further proved my theory that she was his girlfriend. No ever told Charlie what to do.

I was undoubtedly attracted to her—it wasn't hard to be, but the fact that I am, makes me a traitor. Cullen and Swan men go through ends to protect the woman they love—even if it means I'm family. My only solution was to stay away from her, and if she's ever in the same room again, respect her.

When I loaded the car that night with Jacob, neither of us spoke. I was in the driver's seat, and he sat stoically on the passenger side. We had Paul, Jared, and Brady with us tonight but they were driving separately. Apparently, they were coming in from a meeting with Sam. There were new security measures taking place, and due to the fact that I've been flying back and forth, I wasn't updated on things.

I wasn't about to ask Jacob either. When he up and left the country for a couple months, I was glad to see him go. I didn't know why he left and I didn't buy Uncle Charlie's story that Jacob just needed time away from home. Something was up, and I knew it was connected to the fact that Uncle disappeared for a whole week earlier this year. Then, he came back, and that's when everything changed.

That was around the same time he pulled out of Witherdale Industries, and that's when he got rid of a couple people on his roster. For one, he stopped all weapon sales with the Chicago families, mainly the Witherdales. No one questioned his motives, and he never divulged that information with us. No one dared to ask either.

When we arrived at the Changs, everything became a haze.

Later that night, I dreamt of _her_.

She sat beside me, and her skin touched my body. My obsession with this woman was so far gone that I imagined her in my sleep. The manifestation was so strong I can smell her strawberry scent.

Who was with me?

A nurse, maybe?

Growing up, my father and Uncle Charlie were tough on Emmett and me. They put us through martial arts classes, and I learned to shoot my first gun at the age of ten. My parents had a huge fight later that night when I came home and told my mom how much fun the shooting range was. Dad told her that we were safe and that boys liked that sort of thing. I think that was the moment Mom realized that her sons were doomed for a life of guns, gambling, and violence. Alice, well she's different.

I grew up very spoiled. Of course, I took advantage of the privileges I was given. Private schools, fancy clothes, flashy cars, and endless amounts of girls during my younger days. I was used to getting what I wanted and because of that, I have a very dominant and competitive nature. There wasn't such a thing as second place or losing. I hated working alongside Jacob, and I refused his help that night. In the end, I was cornered into a room with five men, and one of them played dirty with a knife. Jacob was the one who ended up carrying me out of there. The good news was we got the money that Uncle Charlie wanted.

When I woke up the next morning, I was neatly bandaged, and a glass of water and painkillers were on the bedside table. Dutifully, I gulped them down and headed down the stairs. Realizing that Jacob must have dumped me back at Uncle's place, Tammy must have been the one to dress my wounds. I searched for her in the kitchen but found her sifting through a pile of junk mail in the library.

"Tammy," I greeted her. "Good morning."

When she turned around, she flew two inches off the ground as she yelped. She clutched at her heart and screamed, "Edward!"

I tried to laugh but the bruises on my ribs hurt too much.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What the hell happened to you?" she gasped as she came in for a closer look.

I frowned. I guess Tammy didn't even know I was here.

"Jesus, Edward," Uncle Charlie said as he came in the room. "Care to explain what happened last night?"

I sighed and watched as Tammy excused herself.

"The Changs play dirty, Uncle. Always have, always will," I said.

"Figure out who tipped them," he replied. "They knew you were coming last night and had time to prepare. But the money?"

I gave him a cheeky grin. "Coughed it up. Right before Huan's twin brother _cut_ me up," I growled. "I'll take care of him another day."

"Be careful," he warned me.

"Always am."

X

"Jacob," I called out.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

I didn't see Jacob days after the incident, and it bothered me that I didn't know what happened. He held the door open as I jogged inside the building. The last couple of days, I rested for the most part, but I eventually had to get out of bed—especially tonight. It was Christmas dinner, and Esme would shoot me if I didn't attend.

"Don't you have a dinner to attend?" he asked.

I ignored him as I followed him into the building. Before he turned down his corner, I called after him once again.

"You cleaning up my cuts don't make us even," I said.

"I didn't help you," he replied coolly. "Last I checked you owed me."

I scoffed. "As if," I laughed.

"Get off your high horse, Edward," he growled. "It was in the past, and you got me back. I paid my debt to you. You don't like me, and I don't like you, but we work together. You wouldn't have been jumped if you just let me help you."

"We don't work _together_ Jacob. You work for me."

"No, I work for Charlie," he shook his head as he walked away. Then he stopped and turned around. "Oh, one last thing. Are you too high and mighty to thank Bella?"

"What for?" I asked even though I finally knew the answer.

"For spending the entire night cleaning up your mess," he said. Then he pointed a finger at me as he said, "Don't fuck around with her. You can mess with me, and the rest of us here, but not her. She's too special for Charlie."

"Go fuck yourself, Jacob," I spat. "You work for Charlie _now,_ but don't forget your place after he's gone. You're easily dispensable."

I turned around without letting him get a chance to speak.

Then, I spent most of the day in the office taking care of paperwork. Most of them were contracts for the clients we have and the rest was checking to make sure no one passed their deadline for payment. It was clear during negotiations that Charlie doesn't accept late payments without repercussion. That's usually where Emmett, Jasper, and I come in to collect money or get the guns back.

Before I knew it, it was dark out, and I was going to be late for dinner. I texted Jasper to let him know and drove to my penthouse to get changed. Two hours later, I was pulling up outside Uncle Charlie's. My phone buzzed, and I sent a quick reply to Father. I honked at Paul, and he nodded at me as I drove past the gate.

I walked inside, fussing with the cuffs on my sleeve, and apologized for being late. When I looked up, I locked gazes with the woman who's been haunting my thoughts. I immediately looked away and kissed my mother on her cheek. When I was seated across from Bella, I greeted her simply and curtly.

Throughout the night, I found myself gazing at her. I don't remember what the conversation was, for the most part. At least until Rosalie asked about Bella's new living situation. The fact that she lived with Uncle further proved my suspicions on her role in his life. And when she was asked about her thoughts on having children some, for the first time in my life, I envied Uncle. The way she looked at him and the way he patted her hand…how I wish.

She stuck close to Uncle all night.

I was getting frustrated because I wanted to get her alone to thank her for helping me, but everyone had his or her turn taking away her attention. I tried not to make it obvious that I was watching her but when I glanced at Jasper, he was staring right back. He cocked an eyebrow at me—silently asking me what my problem was.

I flipped him off, and he shook his head laughing.

"You're pathetic," he mouthed.

I shrugged my shoulder, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

Jasper moved from the loveseat he was sharing with Alice to plop on the one next to me. He inconspicuously leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Bro, not a chance."

"At what?" I feigned ignorance.

"I've known you since kindergarten. I know that look," he laughed.

"And so what?" I conceded. "What if?"

"Off limits," he replied. "Charlie will blow your head off."

"Fuck off, Jasper," I growled.

"That," he pointed knowingly at me. "Is not nice. Allie, baby, I think Edward needs some Christmas spirit."

He smirked at me while the rest of the family laughed as Alice shoved a Santa hat on my head. During this debacle, Bella somehow slipped out of the room, and I knew that it was the perfect opportunity to speak to her. I excused myself to the bathroom in order to search for her. I found her outside on the balcony.

The conversation started out great, but all my pent up frustration came flowing from me all at once. I wanted to know why she was with Charlie, but the way I said it was too abrasive and offending. I could immediately see the walls go up around her. Her shoulders tensed and her face turned an unnatural shade of red. Her fists balled up and she inhaled deeply. What she said next knocked the breath out of me.

She was Charlie's daughter.

And then she slapped me.

X

The fiasco after Christmas dinner didn't leave my mind the days following. For the first time in my life, I was mortified. I'm not the nicest person out there—I know. I've been told I was heartless, cold-blooded, and dangerous. Those traits came with the job. Working with businessmen _and_ criminals? It's inevitable you become someone with those characteristics. With that said, it's hard for me to express myself emotionally.

I planned to avoid her for as long as I could. Then try to figure out how I'm going to apologize without aggravating her any further. I buried myself in work to keep busy but also secretly hoping that I'd run into her before the year ended. Thoughts of her plagued my mind so much that Emmett and Jasper started noticing.

"Dude," Jasper nudged my shoulder.

I blinked as I realized I was staring into the crate of guns for too long.

"What's up with you?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

Jasper snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Pay attention to us if you don't care to share," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you get so clingy, Emmett?" I growled.

"Don't mind him. He has blue balls," Jasper snickered.

Emmett's eyes grew wide. "Who?" he asked. "I thought you were seeing Tanya." My face scrunched up at the mention of her. "Is she not giving it up?"

"Giving what up, Emmett? This isn't high school," I glowered. "We had sex once, and she thought we were going exclusive after that. So I dropped her, and she went crazy on my ass. Worst mistake of my life."

"Well that's not who's giving him blue balls," Jasper revealed.

I shoved him away and barked, "Will you shut the fuck up?" He laughed and dodged my chokehold and whispered something into Emmett's ear.

"Fucking Bella Swan?" He boomed.

I looked around to see if anyone heard before hissing at him. "Can you keep it down, dude? I don't want the whole factory to fucking know this shit."

"So it's true?" he asked, a little lower.

"No," I lied through my teeth.

"Liar," he called me out, then he straightened his shoulder and crossed his arms. "Good luck, bro. That's going to be a tough nut to crack."

"Bella's too good for him," Jasper joked.

"Apparently off limits, too," I glared at Jasper to which he simply shrugged his shoulder. "What, she has a boyfriend or what?"

He shook his head. "Nah, none that I know of. Allie and Bella are like new best friends or something. Allie was talking to me about her the other night. That she's been through a lot. She didn't tell me what it was, cause you know, it's not her secret to tell. But it apparently explains why Charlie is super protective of her."

"Bella seems like a cool chick though," Emmett added. "I didn't know that Uncle had a daughter in the first place. Rosie likes her—which, we all know is surprising."

"The ice queen cracks," I smirked.

"Not the point," Emmett gave me a knowing look. "Why not, you know? Uncle Charlie wouldn't mind if you two ended up together. Keeping it in the family." He wagged his eyebrows and thrust his hips forward explicitly.

"Gross, Em," Jasper groaned.

I explained to them about our rocky relationship so far, if you can even call it a relationship. They groaned and smacked their palms on their forehead as I told them about the story, especially about the debacle after Christmas dinner.

"The mighty Edward Cullen must apologize," Jasper mused.

"You finally found your match in Bella," Emmett laughed.

"But seriously," Jasper said. "I said off limits because _we,"_ he pointed between him and Emmett. "Know how you treat girls. She's special to Charlie, so you don't get to fuck around with her. If you want her, be serious. Otherwise, this could get very messy for you."

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/12/2018**


	21. Chapter 21: Start Part 2

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Start Part 2

I was staying at the FSC Tower when the storm hit New York. It was just a few days shy of the New Year's ball, but I needed to take care of a lot of paperwork before officially signing off for the rest of the year. After three hours of non-stop meetings, I bid my secretary goodbye. I headed to the elevator to grab some food at the Italian restaurant downstairs.

As I waited, the lights flickered. I busied myself with replying to a text that Emmett had sent me earlier. It seemed that Rosalie had a false alarm today. She was a little overdue with her pregnancy, but to be honest, I think she's holding off for as long as she can so she doesn't miss the party. Then my thoughts once again strayed to things that weren't healthy for me. Luckily, Emmett responded, and I blinked out of my daze.

 _Bro, I'm starting to think you're right. -Emmett_

The elevator dinged, and I blindly entered.

I laughed and replied.

 _Of course, I'm always right. –Edward_

When I looked up from my phone screen, I felt _her_ first before I saw her. Being around her, there was always an electric current present. It was either my body warning me to stay away or that…I don't know. I didn't have any explanation for this feeling.

"Fuck," I cursed.

Then, everything happened all at once. I tried to open my mouth to say something else, but instead, the elevator rattled. A piercing noise came from above, and the cart shook harder. From my peripheral vision, I saw Bella slam against the wall and fall to the ground. At the same time, I saw dust coming down from the ceiling. Acting on instinct, I covered her tiny body with mine. She was so soft, so small between my arms, and so warm. She felt so delicate but also so right—as if my arms were made for her. I felt dust particles falling on my skin, and I looked at the ceiling to make sure nothing heavy was going to fall. Luckily, the vibrations in the cabin didn't break anything apart.

The other thing I noticed about Bella was her scent.

Her head was tucked under me, and I could smell her hair. During the most inappropriate time to lust after a woman, I took a deep sniff of her strawberry scented shampoo. No, not strawberry… maybe freesias. Or both?

All of this happened in a span of thirty seconds. When it ended, I regretfully pried my body away from hers and made sure she was okay. As suspected, the elevator broke down when the power went out. Considering I work here and the fact that I practically grew up running around these halls, elevator malfunctions have happened before. Somehow, I think that this is fate giving me another chance with Bella and I took it. I apologized to her like a real man, and I explained everything to her.

The one thing I noticed was that although Bella was open and friendly, she obviously had a very dark secret. She had the ability to seem like such an open book, yet at the same time, she was hiding a huge part of herself not just from me, but maybe even the rest of the family. Every piece falling into place, and I was starting to understand why Uncle Charlie did what he did. Why everything suddenly revolved around her.

We were stuck in the elevator for a couple hours, and during this time, Bella fell asleep. For once, I was thankful that New York was in the middle of a severe snowstorm. I hoped that we'd just stay here for a little longer, so that I could spend more time with her. But of course, the maintenance crew eventually came and rescued us.

I told Uncle Charlie I was leaving to take care of more paperwork and he patted me gently on the shoulder. My hunger became the least of my worries, and I locked myself in my hotel room for the rest of the night. I couldn't believe how easily she weaseled her way into my life. I hated that she was constantly running through my mind…that she controlled me without even knowing it.

I knew that the only appropriate opportunity I had to see her again was at the New Year's Eve party. Shamefully, I didn't want to make it obvious to her that I wanted her. Jasper was right; something about Bella just screamed purity, and I couldn't ever imagine anyone harming such a soul.

"Rose, take it easy," Emmett pulled me from my thoughts as I watched him carefully guide her down the stairs. She, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine but the adoration at her husband's care was evident on her face.

"I expect you'll be on your best behavior tonight, Edward," Alice said as she came up behind me. She stood in front of me and helped to adjust my tie.

"When am I not?" I joked.

She gave me a knowing look before moving onto Jasper to fix his tie.

"Shame Bella won't be with us tonight," she said.

My head snapped to face her, but I composed myself before asking, "Why not?"

She shrugged her shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Emmett who happened to hear this part of our conversation. As her big brothers, we knew when Alice was lying or trying to keep something from us.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked as he mimicked her shoulder shrug.

"I don't know," she said sweetly and focused more on Jasper's tie. His lips twitched, and I knew for sure that fucker knew why.

"Well, I hope Bella will be fine," Rose said.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Really?" I scoffed. "I doubt you think that, ice princess."

She lifted her chin indignantly and glared at me. "I was just about to tell you where Bella was tonight," she said smugly.

"I don't care where she is tonight," I lied.

"Oh please," Rose laughed ruefully. "We all know about your boner for Bella."

My eyes snapped to Jasper and Emmett, and they shook their heads in response.

"Don't look at me," Jasper said. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"No one told me," Rose said as she calmly rubbed her stomach. "I can see it. You don't make it a secret. It's obvious on your face."

"Whatever," I huffed and left the room.

I have been in a constant state of wanting to be with her and staying away from her. My mind couldn't make a decision, and so I ran outside for a stress reliever. I bent over the railing and smoked one, then two, and then three cigarettes. When the glass door behind me slid open, I turned around and saw Charlie. I internally groaned because not five seconds ago, I was thinking about undressing his daughter.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Charlie was gentle when it came to us Cullen kids. He was ruthless when it came to business, but he always had a gentle nature when it came to family. It seems redundant to say it or even think about it, but Charlie valued family more than anything. Money, business, and guns didn't matter to him if his family was in danger.

"Just been cooling off at home," I said. I pointed at my bruised face and held up my bandaged arm to prove what I said was true.

He nodded his head. "You know how I feel about you and Jacob," he said. "I understand you both are grown ups and can handle personal business on your own. But when it comes in the way of business, _dangerous business,_ it matters because someone can get hurt."

"I respect your decision always, Uncle," I started. "But a lot happened between Jacob and I that's way beyond repair. We've mutually agreed to stay out of each other's way from then on out. He doesn't like me as much as I don't like him. Don't get me wrong, in the end, Jacob and I are still on the same team. We both want to protect this family, but we have too much history together."

Uncle Charlie sighed but he nodded his head again. "I just wish you boys would work it out," he said. "It's been three years."

"I don't think there's enough time in the world to heal what happened," I said.

"All right," he conceded.

"What happened to Sam anyway?" I asked.

"As you know, my daughter lives with me now. I've assigned Sam as head of her security team along with a couple of the other guys," he explained. "I'm afraid you'll see Jacob more often than not. He's back as head of my security detail."

"You sent him to shadow Bella, huh?" I guessed.

He nodded. "She was in a foreign country for months," he said as a matter of fact. "Bella chewed me out for that bit already. But did she really expect me to let her loose just like that? I already lost her mother …I'm not about to lose the one thing that keeps me alive."

X

I told Charlie I wasn't feeling a public appearance tonight with my current condition and I headed to my car to call Sam. It didn't feel right that Bella was spending New Year's Eve alone, no matter what her reasons were. In an hour, the party would start, and no one should spend a night like this alone.

"Mr. Cullen," Sam answered. His voice sounded strained.

"Where is your security team tonight?" I asked.

He seemed to hesitate before answering. "We're currently searching for Ms. Swan."

My blood turned cold.

"What the hell does that mean, Sam?"

"She was at the bookstore for hours. We did a couple of rounds around the perimeter, and when we came back, her car was gone. I just spoke to her," he explained. "But the phone call dropped. She's in danger…men were following her."

My foot instinctively pressed harder on the gas pedal as I hopped on the highway. "Where the hell are you?" I growled into the phone.

"Hewlett Harbor," he said. "She's on foot, and we're on the move."

"You better hope you find her," I said and hung up.

Without any regards to traffic laws, I weaved between cars and pushed my car faster than I've ever driven. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out the fear running through my body knowing that Bell could get hurt ... She couldn't matter this much to me.

Could she?

Does she?

Does she really matter this much? Without knowing anything about her beyond the fact that she's running away from her past and that she's Charlie's daughter? Or that I've pissed her off more than I should have and that I was only forced to apologize because we got stuck together in an elevator? That my whole family apparently loves her already yet at the same time, she's as much of a stranger to us than the next person. Or was that just to me?

The thirty-minute drive from my parent's house to Hewlett was cut down to ten minutes. I turned down every street I could find. Even drove past the bookstore she was probably at all day; drove past tall buildings and an empty parking garage. I didn't stop until, from the corner of my eye, I saw dark figures down a wide alley.

I put the car in reverse, and my tires squealed as I drove closer. My high beams blinded the men surrounding the small shivering figure enough that they moved away from her. With my heart pounding heavily in my chest, I got out of the car and patted my gun in my holster. My vision turned red when I found Bella pushed to the ground, bleeding

Everything happened fast.

I was outnumbered once again and then someone was dead. I focused my attention instead on Bella, knowing that her security team had arrived and would take care of everything else. I walked toward her and cradled her tiny face in my hands. She was shivering as she wrapped her arms around herself as she stared off into space.

It took me a second to get her to focus on me. I don't think she was completely coherent, but when she saw me, recognition flashed in her eyes, and she latched onto me. A sigh of relief escaped my body, thanking whatever god was out there that she was safe.

X

"Isabella doesn't want to kill him," Uncle Charlie said as he stood in front of Royce King's limp body. "I'll respect her wishes and so will all of you." He eyed Jasper, Emmett, Sam, Jacob, and me. "That doesn't mean he'll be let off easy. He'll wish he was dead."

Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Uncle Charlie wanted to make life hell for Royce, considering the gravity of his actions, he deserved it.

"Emmett, not you," Uncle said, which earned a groan from Emmett. "Go home to Rosalie. She's due very soon and you getting bloodied won't be good."

He sighed, slumping his shoulder, but followed orders.

As much as I wanted to join in on the festivities, I had to leave. Personally, I didn't have the self-control not to kill Royce. An overwhelming amount of emotion ran through my body—most of which I've only experienced once before in my life. I wanted to stay away from Bella because this wasn't healthy anymore.

Bella is too pure…and so fragile. After finding out the story of her past, knowing she was hurt so badly before, I couldn't guarantee I wouldn't do the same. What if I can't give Bella what she wants? What if I hurt her more than James?

James…

If I ever get my hands on that slimy bottom feeder, I wouldn't be able to decide if I would give him a slow painful death or a quick snap of his neck. No, a slow painful death but even that wouldn't surpass the pain he must have put Bella through. Although she spared me the details, knowing he was an abusive husband was enough to paint a pretty gruesome picture. I've never wanted to kill anyone in my entire life more than I wanted to kill James. It's taking so much control to stay put and not hop on the next plane to Chicago.

If I did that, Bella wouldn't be safe. It would out her and would put her in more danger than she already is. At this moment, the only thing I can do is protect her from afar. I would stay away from her but still be near her. Even though that didn't make sense in my brain.

I was glad to see Bella at the hospital before I left for my trip to Greece. It was the usual check-up one of us made periodically throughout the year. To scope out Uncle Charlie's property and meet up with the employees we had stationed there. I used to love traveling back and forth, but after a while, you get tired of the same thing over and over again.

Now, I had a reason to stay home.

I never knew what was going to come out next from Bella's mouth. She was just so witty and interesting and not superficial. Everything about her was so genuine, and this is just coming from the five or six times I've spoken directly to her. Her spunk fueled me. I could only imagine if I had the opportunity to get to know her. If life weren't so complicated, I would have pursued her—there's no doubt about it.

I spent a week in Greece, and I was glad for the space between us. It helped clear my head for a while. With all the emotions running through me and not knowing how to take care of them, I was beyond exhausted. I stayed an extra day to look around the bars in town and took a woman back with me to my hotel. After she had left, an overwhelming sense of guilt and emptiness weighed heavily on my heart.

I felt like I was cheating.

When I arrived back home, I was ordered to go to my parent's house for a family dinner to see baby Bellie. Emmett told me to call her that despite what Rosalie said. I loved to annoy the shit out of her, so I told Emmett that Bellie was perfect. I arrived earlier than expected but due to time zones, my sleeping pattern was out of whack. I greeted my mother before telling her I was going to nap throughout most of the day.

I woke up five hours later from the sounds coming from downstairs. When I checked the clock, dinner was going to start in an hour. I made sure to remind myself to thank Esme for letting me sleep in just a little bit more. I hopped in the shower and got dressed as quickly as I could. I didn't even bother fixing my hair and just shook out the dampness. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and headed out the door.

One second I was rubbing the sleep out of my eye and the next, my body crashed against something soft and warm. I reached out my arms instinctively to catch her before she touched the ground. Then time stopped still, and I marveled at how perfect she felt in my arms. I thought back to the elevator and how her presence felt so inviting. As if I waited my whole life to cherish this woman.

I held onto her for too long. I stared into her eyes too intensely, and I must have made her feel uncomfortable. Unfortunately, her body was flush against mine, and when she wiggled, her leg rubbed against my groin. Her _fucking_ leg gave me a boner and I felt like a puny high school kid all over again. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply hoping to make the straining in my pants disappear. But her scent aroused me further. She wiggled again, and I begged her to stop moving.

Then she was gone from my arms.

And I turned back to my room and jacked off for the next fifteen minutes.

X

Something in Bella changed after our run-in at my parent's house. She didn't look at me for the rest of that night, and I was sure it was because she _felt_ me. I smacked myself because that was the last thing she needed right now ... a man drooling after her. Not with the pressing matters on hand anyway.

In fact, it wasn't just that night that she stayed away from me. I hovered around my parent's house the next day hoping she would come by and I even visited my sister's studio, considering they were best friends. But she vanished. I should've been grateful that she made it easier to stay away, but it didn't satisfy the aching in my heart.

Why did I miss someone who meant nothing to me?

Was she nothing?

Could I really call Bella that?

Luckily, I was busy with work yet again. Throughout the whole week, I was able to keep thoughts of Bella at bay. I was stationed at home for the most part, and I stopped trying to run into her. On one of those days, Jasper and I cornered Jun, Huan's twin brother, in the city and paid him a lesson. I never really liked that Chang's anyway—they were manipulative and money hungry. Uncle Charlie made it clear he didn't want to do business with them anymore. This morning, I had a meeting with Charlie, and towards the end of our conversation, his assistant came in the room.

"Mr. Swan, I'm so sorry to interrupt," she apologized. "He's downstairs again."

Uncle Charlie's face darkened, and I swear he growled, "Call security and have him escorted out. I'll make arrangements to take care of it by tonight," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Swan," she said and left the room quickly.

"What happened?" I asked.

He held up a hand for me to wait as he pressed his ear against in phone. A second later, someone answered, and Uncle Charlie said, "Jenks, draft a restraining order for James Witherdale. I want this expedited—no later than tomorrow morning." He waited for a response, and then slammed his phone down on the desk.

My vision clouded as I said, "James is here?" He nodded. When I jumped out of my seat, Uncle Charlie commanded me to sit back down. I looked at him in disbelief. "James is downstairs, and we aren't doing anything about it? Uncle Charlie, Bella told me."

"As much I was want to wrap my hands around that motherfucker's neck," he said. "We can't. James is a solid figure in the community, and he has connections too. If we stir up something, it can open up a new can of worms. Until I figure out how to take care of James _without_ making new enemies, he's untouchable."

"But a restraining order isn't stirring up something?"

"The restraining order will only detail the fact that we've pulled out of Witherdale Industries and James is bombarding our building. Nothing will tie back to Bella because to the public eye, the separation of the two companies was based purely on business purposes. Keep in mind that James doesn't know Bella is alive," he said. "For now, Bella is safe."

"For now," I repeated.

When I left after our meeting, I had an overwhelming need to see Bella. To make sure she was okay but it was better off that she wasn't anywhere near me right now. I can't imagine what I'd say or do after finding out that James is within proximity of her. I went down the elevator and into the parking lot. When I drove out of the garage, I made the mistake of looking around for James. Sure enough, I was just in time to see him get thrown out of the building. I parked the car on the street and got out. My feet moved without thinking, and before I knew it, I was within arm's reach of the man I hated the most in the world.

"Laurent," he growled into the phone. "Figure out a way for me to get into FSC." Then he waited for a response before saying, "I don't care what it takes. Get me into Charlie Swan's office. Now!" James turned around and saw me standing beside him. "What are you looking at?" he seethed.

I studied every inch of his face, the color of his eyes, and ugly way his blond hair covered his forehead. I bore my eyes into his, communicated the pure hatred I had for him, and then relaxed into a fake smile. "Nothing, man," I said. "Just going to work." I pointed in the building.

He glared at me once more before storming down the street.

If only he knew who I was.

If only he knew the things I did.

If only I could do something.

X

I went home later that day and decided to work out. As I left the house, I ran into Bella. My breath hitched when I saw her condition. I hadn't thought about the consequences it might have on her with James in town. Somehow, she had grown thinner, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"What happened to you?" I asked, trying so hard to keep my temper leveled.

I wanted to find James and murder him the moment I saw how bad Bella's health deteriorated. Nothing would make her feel any safer than knowing James was taken care of—whether he was behind bars or six feet under.

"Never mind," I growled and bolted out of the room.

I didn't end up working out and instead visited Jasper at his house. He sensed that something was wrong but knew better than to ask. I just sat next to him in his living room and watched television like a normal person. It had been a while since I did something as simple as watch TV and it helped stray my thoughts. When I went home, it was dark and my parents were already in bed. I rummaged around for something to eat before an ear-piercing cry shattered my heart.

I dropped whatever I was doing and went up the stairs two at a time. I followed the sound of her whimpers down the hall until I was standing outside her door. I knocked and called out to her, but she didn't answer to me.

"No!" she screamed once again.

I couldn't breathe. What if James was in there? I twisted the knob and breathed a sigh of relief when it was unlocked. When I entered the room, I found her writhing in bed. As I got closer, her face was twisted in pain and tears streamed down her face. I grabbed her shoulder gently, to wake her from her sleep.

"Bella," I whispered. "Please."

Her beautiful brown eyes opened, and she reached out and pulled me close to her. The sobs that wracked through her tiny body broke me. The way she clung onto me wasn't enough to bring her closer to me. I realized then that I'd always want this. I'll always want Bella in my arms—it was the only way I knew for sure she was safe.

"I'm tired of staying away from you," I told her.

Her tiny hands were still wrapped tightly around my arm and as she fell deeper into her slumber, the harder I fell for her too.

* * *

 **This chapter has been edited by SunflowerFran. Thank You!**

 **4/13/2018**


	22. Chapter 22: Joy

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Joy

When I blinked my eyes open, I was momentarily blinded by the sunlight that was beaming through the curtains. I was very well aware of Edward's presence; his body was flush against my back, and his left arm was draped over my waist. I could feel his chest rising and falling, and his breath was hot and comforting against my neck. When I sunk further into his arms, he immediately tightened his grip around me and pulled me closer.

I can't remember ever feeling this safe in a man's arms.

"Good morning," he said. His voice was garbled from sleep but sexy.

"Good morning," I replied.

"You slept through the night," he observed.

"So did you," I said.

I twisted my body around to face him and smiled up at his face. He flashed me a dazzling one in return, and then he reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful." My face flushed in response and I ducked my head. However, he wasn't having any of that, as he grabbed hold of my chin once again to make me look at him. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Turn away. Own it," he said. "You're beautiful, and you shouldn't feel embarrassed whenever someone tells you so."

"It's kind of hard to believe when I'm surrounded by people like you," I laughed.

He frowned. "You don't see yourself clearly," he sighed.

Before I could say anything, someone knocked lightly on the door. From the other side, we heard Esme say, "Bella, are you up?"

I shot up from the bed as fast as Edward, and we stood there having a silent conversation with our bulging eyes. I looked around the room frantically for a place for him to hide. He, on the other hand, was a step ahead of me and disappeared under the bed. I scanned the room for any traces of him before I walked over to the door.

I smiled at her when I opened it. "Good morning, Esme."

"You look so much better," she said. "I take it you finally got some sleep."

I nodded my head and blushed.

"All right," she nodded. "Well, I was coming up to wake you. I have breakfast ready, and you need food in your system, or you'll get sick."

"Yes, _Mom,_ " I rolled my eyes as I teased her and she swatted me softly on my shoulder. "Let me get dressed, and I'll head down."

She nodded her head once again and left. When I closed the door behind me, Edward had already come out from his hiding place. He was scratching the back of his head as he stood there awkwardly. This was the first time I noticed the clothing he was wearing. The Edward I've known always wore a crisp suit or a button up and silk pants. That Edward looked like someone who had his life in order. The Edward in front of me was dressed in a pair of flannel pajamas and a black, V-neck T-shirt. His feet were bare, and with the way his arm was lifted, a small sliver of skin between his shirt and pants was visible. I gulped when I saw the prominent v-line that directed to his lower region.

He cleared his throat as he started walking toward me. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundary last night," he said.

I cocked my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have come into your room uninvited like that. I thought you were hurt," he explained. "But I'm glad you were finally able to rest."

"I got some sleep because of you," I said. "Thank you, Edward."

The tension in his shoulder left, and he flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Good," he said. "I should let you get ready."

"Yeah," I said lamely.

He hesitated for a second before he walked past me and held the doorknob in his hand. "I'll talk to you soon," he said.

Then he was gone.

I sat down in bed and pinched myself on my arm, hoping that this wasn't a dream; that I actually had slept in the same bed as Edward Cullen. The man who has starred in my dreams since the day I met him. Without a doubt, I had grown attached to Edward ever since he saved me from Royce and his friends. He was my hero, and that's why I felt so safe with him. It doesn't mean that I don't still find him completely infuriating at times, but there was something about Edward that was special.

 _Don't get too comfortable, Bella._

I shushed my inner thoughts and pushed them away. Edward wasn't like James…or at least, I hope he wasn't.

Edward didn't join us for breakfast after that, but when I looked at my phone, there was a message from an unknown number. It was from him.

 _Had a meeting at FSC._ _See you tonight?_

I found myself smiling into the phone, and I felt a tingling in the pit of my stomach. When I realized what I was doing, I cleared my throat and looked around the room for Esme. Luckily, she was busy flipping through the newspaper to notice. For the first time in days, I shoveled the food quickly into my mouth, and Esme was quick to comment.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

"What…what do you mean?" I stuttered.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I mean did something change? Why was last night different from the other nights?"

I shrugged and said, "I think it's just a nice change of scenery," I said. "It's not that far from home, but it makes me feel as if James is a million miles away. I doubt he'll find me here, plus, I like spending time with you."

She held a hand up to her heart and sighed contently.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Bella," she said. "Stay here as long as you need. Carlisle and I are the only ones left in this house. Sometimes it gets lonely."

"But…Edward was here last night?"

Her eyebrows shot up when I mentioned his name. "Yeah, he was," she laughed. "He stays here sometimes when he needs to be at the office. He actually lives in one of the buildings he owns—up at the penthouse. That boy is rarely home though."

"Oh?"

She smiled deviously at me, probably enjoying the fact that we're discussing her son. The wheels in her head kept turning, and I curse Alice for planting that seed in her. "He travels a lot," she said. "I'm hoping that one day soon, he'd _settle down_."

I just stared into my plate and nodded.

"So," she started. "How are you and my son getting along?"

 _And there was the million-dollar question._

The one I've been anxiously dreading to hear from her or Alice. This was a topic they've wanted to start since the family dinner and I walked straight into it.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you two clashed in the beginning," she said. "Then you got stuck in the elevator together, and you also spent New Year's Eve at Charlie's house alone."

I should've known that Alice probably kept Esme in the loop about a lot of things—including what she's observed between Edward and me. It didn't bother me before, but now that I'm confused about my feelings for him, I'm scared they'll read more into it than necessary. One thing was for sure though; Edward deserved a beautiful, tall, blonde, rich, successful, and wholesome woman. I didn't fit into any of those categories.

"Yeah, were good friends," I told her simply.

I plastered the best smile I could muster for Esme, and we continued eating breakfast. We discussed the situation about James, and she asked me how I felt. It was surprisingly easy to talk about it to her.

"I just wish I could feel normal. Normal like with my Mom…"

"You're right there, Bella," she said. "You've moved on quite well. I know there's nothing we can do to bring back Renee or make things _exactly_ the way were before…but what we can do is open up our home. Accept you into this family and provide you with open hearts and a happy future."

A tear slipped down my cheek, and Esme reached out to wipe it just like my mom did whenever I cried. She hugged me tightly, and we cried together—I missed my mother, and she missed her best friend.

"You remind me a lot of my mom," I said. "You're both so kind and loving. I know you accepted me wholeheartedly as soon as you met me. You've helped me in more ways than you can imagine. It's hard for me to talk about…" I swallowed the lump in my throat before saying his name, "James, and what he did to me. But being here with Charlie, with you, and your family, I can say I'm happy once again. It's just been hard with James being in town. I'm scared he'll find me."

"We'll protect you always, Bella," she said as she laid a comforting hand on me.

The sound of a baby chortling made us turn our heads, and we found Rose standing with Bellie in her arms. Rose's face, though, was contorted into a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Esme stood and took the baby. What happened next surprised the hell out of me. Rose crossed the room and pulled me into a fierce hug. When she drew back, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I know I don't know you very well," she started, "and I'm sorry if you wanted to keep this part of your life a secret, but I overheard it by accident. Esme is right; we're your family now; I don't usually accept people easily, but there's something about you. My gut tells me you were meant to be here with us. It could be the post-pregnancy hormones or whatever else…if you need someone, I'm here."

It was my turn to pull her now and give her a hug.

"Thank you," I said.

After the tears during breakfast, and after Alice had rushed over for some quality girl time, I considered Rose and Alice to be my friends. Having them was something I missed because James cut me off from mine back in Chicago. Then, I took their advice and talked to them about what had happened. Releasing all of that again helped with my anxiety and fears that had built up over the last couple of days. More so, I honestly felt as if I could really trust them; not only with my secret but also with my life.

Along with telling my story, they also shared with me some of their secrets. Alice and Rose were always worried for Jasper and Emmett. It's especially harder for Rose knowing that Emmett's life is always in danger and it could leave her and Bellie alone if he were to get hurt. Rose grew up in the same family circle, and she knew about the risk of being involved in the family business. The Hales weren't a part of the gun business, but Rose's dad was a huge investor in FSC. Once Rose's father, Jebediah, officially retires, Rose will assume his place. Like Edward, she's been training for it her whole life.

The Cullens and the Hales have known each since they were very young. Rose told me that the right from the start, she knew Emmett was the one for her and vice versa. They've been together since freshman year of high school. Looking back at my experience, I can't imagine any of the guys during my freshman year being my husband today. I shuddered.

Jasper also grew up in the same family circle, but he used to live in Texas. When he was twenty-two, his parents died, and Jasper inherited everything. The Whitlocks came from _old_ money, and Jasper is the last of the Whitlock generation. He doesn't have any brothers or sisters, and the only remaining relative he has is an uncle in prison. It was in New York where Jasper's closest 'relative' lived ...Charlie. The Swans and Whitlocks, although they don't share the same bloodline, were family friends way down the line. My grandparents and Jasper's grandparents were very close. Charlie welcomed Jasper into his family and business with open arms and Jasper accepted his role. Alice says that Jasper has the financial means to stay out of the business; he technically never has to work a day in his life, but Jasper actually loves to work for Charlie.

After hearing their story, I tried hard not to dwell on the fact that they were all so successful on their own and I wasn't. I don't even have a job, and it depressed me a little sitting here in the same room with them. Esme, with her organizations, Alice, with her design studio, and Rose, with her family business. It made me want to crawl into a corner and hide. But maybe…instead of feeling so depressed about it, I could do something to change it. I'll have to talk to Charlie, later on, I decided.

"She is without a doubt the calmest baby I've held," Esme cooed as she held Bellie. She pulled me away from my thoughts. "And she has Emmett's DNA."

"Oh yeah, I've heard the horror stories of babies who don't sleep at night and how their parents go crazy," Alice nodded with her wide eyes.

Rose and I laughed.

"Bellie's perfect," I said. Rose rolled her eyes at the nickname, but I can see she was slowly getting used to the idea. "Sorry."

"I should have known Emmett would call her something like that," she said. "But he's been great so far. Always jumps to change the diaper."

"As he should," Esme said indignantly. "I raised him to be the man he is, and if he's any less, I'll personally cut off his balls."

Something about hearing Esme say something so crass let out loud, embarrassing laughter from my mouth. The type that you can feel deep in your stomach and you can't breathe for a couple seconds. The others joined in on the contagiousness of my merriment. It took me a second to gather my bearings, and only when I wiped the tears from my eyes did I see Edward standing across the living room.

He had a very peculiar expression on his face—something I couldn't decipher. He blinked his eyes before he smiled at me and waved. Then he turned around and headed up the stairs. I stared after him for a bit too long, and that was my first mistake. The women in the room noticed my quick silence and followed my trail of sight. Alice was first to break the silence, of course.

"I'm glad to see you and my brother are," she paused for dramatic effect, " _friends_. And since we brought him up…. how do you feel about Edward, Bella?"

"Uh," I dragged on. "What do you mean?"

Rose and Esme both rolled their eyes and gave each other knowing looks.

"Come on, Bella," Rose encouraged. "This is girl time. What happens in this living room stays in this living room."

"Uhm… I mean, we're friends. That's all," I said. This was my second mistake, because no matter how hard I tried, lying wasn't my best suit.

"But how do you _feel_ about him," Alice once again stressed.

"He completely infuriated me at first," I said honestly. "We started off on the wrong foot. But after he apologized in the elevator, I don't know…I think we made peace?" I looked up and hoped my answer satisfied them.

It didn't.

"I don't want to jump the gun," Alice said slowly.

"Oh no," Rose shook her head. She knew what Alice was going to say next.

"Hush," Alice told her before she looked back at me. "Anyway…I don't want to jump the gun here, but I think you and my brother are perfect for each other."

"Alice!" Esme and Rose both chastised.

"You promised us you wouldn't say anything," Rose nudged Alice.

"Whoa," I held up a hand. "You three have discussed this?"

"Bella," Alice gave me a knowing look. "You clearly don't see what's happening whenever you're both in the same room. You both get so distracted, and you stare at each other. Well, not at the same time but you know what I mean. And the family dinner? Don't tell me you're _that_ blind Bella. I know it's probably _way_ too soon to be in a relationship—"

" _Way_ too soon" I echoed after her.

"But," Rose interrupted Alice. "Let's leave it at that, Alice. You don't force anything—especially love."

"Love?" I choked.

Esme patted my back gently. "All right, ladies," she said. "Let's ease off Bella."

Alice sat back in her seat with a huff. I snuck a glance at Esme who was still playing with Bellie, and I wondered how she would react if Edward and I _were_ a thing. Not that I dreamed I would ever be or that I would ever have the opportunity to be. Edward was just so…dignified, successful, and handsome.

Would Esme approve of someone like me for her perfect son?

As much as I enjoyed the fact that Rose and Alice think I'm perfect for Edward, deep inside me, I know I'm not. Even if by some miracle I am capable of catching Edward's attention, I don't think I can give him what he wants. I have too many fears and cautions. My life is too much of a mess to drag someone into it—whether that's Edward or someone else. I'm not sure I'm capable of loving again.

X

Later that night, I found myself pacing around in the kitchen. I had so many conflicting emotions going through my body that I probably burned a hole somewhere on the marble floor. Esme and Carlisle had retired for the night and were probably sound asleep in their rooms. Alice and Rose left about three hours ago in search of their significant others. And Edward didn't make another appearance for the rest of the day. I think it was the fact that the women were having their bonding time and we ordered pizza and junk food. Esme said the men probably didn't want to intrude and found dinner elsewhere. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement.

I groaned out loud and slapped myself on the forehead.

"You're so stupid, Bella," I grumbled.

First, I want Edward to disappear. Then, I want to spend more time with him. But, I want him to keep away because it's too hard to keep my emotions in check whenever he's near. When he does keep away, I feel sad and I almost…miss him?

"What do you want?" I whispered to myself as I stealthily made my way up the stairs. I slipped into my room quietly and went into the bathroom to get changed for the night. After I finished, I got into bed, and the first thing I noticed was how the pillows and the sheets smelled like _him_. The frustration building up inside made me break out in tears. Big fat drops rolled down my cheeks, and I couldn't explain why. I fisted the sheets in my hands and buried my head into Edward's pillow. I took a deep breath and imagined his presence lying next to me, and holding me.

Jeez, I'm insane.

"Keep it together," I said.

Then slowly, my eyes started to droop.

I don't know how long until after I fell asleep that I'm woken by my nightmare again. Beads of sweat made their way down my neck, and my lungs felt constricted. This time, I knew the reason for the tears—genuine fear.

A sob escaped my lips, and I covered my face with my hands. My body shook from the sheer exhaustion and lacked the one affection I craved. Only when warmth surrounded my body, and the ever-present feel of the electric current between our bodies became apparent, did my crying subside. Only when I felt his breath on my arms and the pads of his fingers rubbing my back gently did I feel safe.

"Hush, my Bella," he said softly. So softly, I figured I must have imagined it.

He rocked us back and forth on my bed until I was able to control the tremors and until the tears went away. Immediately after I calmed, an overwhelming amount of shame and embarrassment crashed over me.

"I'm sorry," I rasped.

"What for?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"For making you come in here. For wasting your time—"

"Stop," he said and he firmly grasped my shoulders in both hands. "You didn't make me do anything. I've been waiting all night for you to call or text; I've been waiting for some sort of sign that you wanted me back here tonight or that we made progress with whatever it is that's between us. But you never said anything. So I waited in the hall to make sure you were okay."

Whatever was left of my heart shattered when I heard his words.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I'm the one overstepping my boundaries here, Bella," Edward said. "I've come into your room twice now, and been in your bed without permission. I hardly find that gentlemanly, and I'm sure Mom would have my head on a pedestal if she knew."

"I don't want you to get in trouble," I said.

"I was kidding about my mom," he rolled his eyes. "But I hope you know what I mean? That I don't know what my place is in your life. So I can't assume it's okay to be here or not ... whether you'll _let_ me in or not."

"I don't know either," I told him. "I don't know what's happening. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or the next day. I don't know what James or Charlie will do next. I just don't know!"

The expression on his face was hard to read.

"But what I do know is that I can't seem to sleep without you next to me. I know you make me feel safe and I know that I can trust you."

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank you!**

 **4/13/2018**


	23. Chapter 23: Something New

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 ***Easter Egg! The title will be: Forget Me Not.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Something New

"I want you to trust me," Edward said. He released a breath he was holding and his shoulders visibly relaxed. "I'm happy that you do."

"I don't know why though," I said. "I haven't really had the best judgment in men…that's the reason why we're here in the first place."

His face darkened. "I will never hurt you, Bella," he stated firmly. "I want you to know that some part of me feels very protective of you and I don't know how dominant that side of me is. I just know that being away from you doesn't feel right."

I wanted to tell that him that I felt the same way, but my mouth kept shut.

"I can't do anything about James," he said. I flinched at the name out of habit, and his jaw clenched when I did so. "I'm sorry." I waved him off, and he continued. "Right now, he's untouchable. He has too many connections, and it will make too many enemies. This is me being honest with you."

I nodded my head solemnly.

"I don't want any of you to risk your lives for me," I said.

"Don't even start with me on that," he argued. "That's a discussion for another time. What I want you to understand is that if being here with you every night for however long you need me...I'm here. It's the only way I can protect you. For now."

"Why, Edward? "

He seemed to contemplate what I asked for a second before he opened his mouth again. "I don't think I can come up with an answer at this time. I'm just as confused as you. I don't make a habit of sneaking in a woman's bed at night."

My lip twitched into a smile at his statement, and he seemed to glow when he saw that. He ducked his head and gripped my chin gently to guide my face to look at him.

"I saw you laughing earlier," he said. "I wish there was a way I could take away your pain. Seeing you so carefree, I'd do anything to bring that back. I'd do anything to see that side of you."

As expected, I felt my cheeks turn red, and I squirmed under his gaze.

"I'm afraid there wouldn't be much to see before any of this happened," I said.

"Humor me," he urged.

"Before I got married? I was a geeky girl. I loved sci-fi movies and fiction novels. I loved playing those Pictionary games with my friends and going to bookstores. When I found that bookstore in Hewlett Harbor, I was in heaven. Oh, my God, I can live inside a bookstore, and I'd be happy for the rest of my life. I listened to all kinds of music, but my mom said I was an old soul because my favorite was 'older' and classical music. I had so many CDs and books in Chicago, but I had to leave them all behind."

As he listened to my story, a crooked smile formed on his lips. The way his expression showed me that he was genuinely entranced with the words coming out of my mouth encouraged me to continue.

"If you don't mind, maybe some day I can show you my collection," he offered.

My eyes sparkled with excitement. "You have a music collection?"

He nodded. "I've always been in love with music. I don't prefer those digital versions or streaming. I like having actual hard copies of my music. If I wasn't doing what I do now, I'd be a musician."

I gasped. "What instrument do you play?"

He laughed. "I play the piano. I had a teacher when I was younger, and I've been classically trained since then. I love classical music too." My heart fluttered. "I also play the guitar and a little of the violin, but I never mastered it."

"I wish I knew how to play," I said. "But I've never been musically inclined. Now that I think about it, I didn't excel in anything that required coordination or balance. I wasn't sporty or popular in high school. I was never the cheerleader type, but I _was_ a hot shot in yearbook class."

He barked out a laugh. "How can you be a hotshot in _yearbook_?"

I glared playfully at him. "I was the editor. And I held the power as to what made it into the yearbook and what didn't. I had a bunch of popular girls kiss my ass because they wanted the most cameos."

"You're kidding me," he guffawed.

I shook my head. "Nope. To those girls, being in the yearbook more than once was a big deal. You know that part where they voted classmates on who was most likely to succeed or best couple?" He nodded. "At my school, it was a war zone for those slots."

"I didn't notice these things when I was in high school," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you didn't. You were probably the most popular guy. The star quarterback, every teenage girl's dream. Heartbreaker and troublemaker."

He pursed his lips and then sighed. "Fine," he conceded, and I laughed. "Although you're wrong. I wasn't the quarterback. I played soccer and baseball, but I was never on the football team."

"I wonder what it would have been like if we went to the same school," I said.

"I don't think you would have liked me."

"Why not?"

"Well, according to you, we were on complete opposite spectrums in terms of popularity. Maybe I would've been the guy to break your heart."

"I don't think so," I said. "I don't fall for guys like you."

"What does that mean?"

"Assuming you were like the jocks in my year? I never paid them any attention because I didn't care."

"Then how did you…" he trailed off, but I had a feeling I knew what he was going to ask. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the conversation."

"That's okay," I said. "How did I end up getting married to James?"

He nodded.

"I think during the time I met him, I started to realize that I missed a lot of high school experiences. I didn't have my first kiss or my first boyfriend. I didn't even go on a date throughout those four years, and I barely spoke to a guy outside of my yearbooks class. So when James showed interest in me, I jumped the gun and went for it. I marveled at the attention he gave me. It was new, and I liked it."

Edward struggled for words to say so I kept talking to put him out his misery.

"My best friend, Angela tried to warn me about him, but instead I told her that she was just probably jealous. We pretty much stopped talking after that. And when I was watching the news on my funeral, I saw her there. I was mad at myself for destroying the friendship we had. If I didn't, if I listened to her, I would've been the godparent of her child. Do I know the gender of her baby? No, cause I 'died' by the time she gave birth. I guess this is why I value Alice and Rose's friendship so much. I don't want to miss the opportunity of having great friends like them again."

Hearing this part, that crooked smile was back on his face.

"I think Alice needs genuine friends like you," he said. "She had a tough time growing up." I gave him an incredulous look to which he shook his head. "No, I know that us Cullen kids were born and fed with a silver spoon. You'd think because of that, our lives were a whole lot easier, but they weren't. Alice had trouble making friends who didn't take advantage of her when she was younger.

Emmett and I, we're guys. Being involved in sports at school helped and in general, we were just tougher. I don't mean to sound sexist or whatever, but girls were vicious—especially rich girls. They tried to make friends with Alice to get our attention. They wanted to get invited to the house and sneak into our rooms."

"You're kidding me," I gasped.

He shook his head. "After Alice made that mistake twice, she stopped bringing friends home, and just kept to herself. Emmett and I would try to get her to sit with us at the lunch table, but tiny Alice couldn't handle jocks. We were too rowdy and messy, so Alice spent a lot of her time in the art class. That's where she started to fall in love with designing and look at her now. She has her own studio, and she's becoming a top brand. She did that all by herself, without any help from us."

"I guess I didn't know," I said, and suddenly felt so sad for Alice. Someone like her who had such a big heart deserved better.

"Money doesn't buy everything," he said. "Not happiness. Not genuine friends and it certainly can't replace family. I hope you understand how much you mean to Uncle Charlie." I nodded in agreement. "I wasn't old enough to comprehend what happened when Aunt Renee left, but I knew a huge part of him was missing. You were the one who brought back that piece." He hesitated. "Can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Don't scare us like that again," he said and I didn't have to ask what he was referencing. "For Uncle Charlie's peace of mind, and for mine, if that makes any difference, please stay with Sam at all times. If it isn't your ex-husband that puts you in danger, it's the enemies the Swans and Cullens have made over the years. We live a very dangerous life, and that's why we have so much protection when it comes to our loved ones. Bella, do you understand me?"

"Yeah," I said. "I promise."

"I'm going to take your word for it," he said.

I nodded my head quickly. "I don't want to be a burden," I said. "If it means being surrounded by twenty bodyguards twenty-four seven, I'll do it for Charlie…I'll also…do it for you." I almost whispered the last part, and once again, my face flamed in embarrassment. I turned my head to look at the clock on the side table, and I gasped when I saw the time. "It's 3 AM?"

He checked his watch and nodded. "Yeah, I guess time flew by," he said. "You should sleep now, Bella."

When he made a move to get up from the bed, my face blanched and I reached out to grab his arm. He laughed and said, "I'm not leaving, Bella. I'm just going to lock the door. I told you, I'm going to stay for as long as you need."

I watched him pad over to the door and listened for the soft click of the lock. I busied myself with settling back into bed instead of ogling at his back. When I felt the bed shift next to me, I looked up and found myself staring into his piercing green eyes as we rest on pillows ... our faces mere inches apart.

When he reached for my hand, my heart fluttered.

When he pulled our joined hands to his lips, and he kissed mine, I thought I was going to explode.

"Goodnight, my Bella," he said. This time, I was sure I heard him say it.

"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered.

My eyes fluttered, and I fell into blissful sleep.

X

For the second day in a row, I felt rejuvenated. I woke up embraced by strong, powerful arms, and that electric current that lulled me into peace. His breath was coming warm and thick down my arms, and his scent swirled all around me. He smelled manly, spicy, and just…Edward.

The time said ten o'clock. I listened for movement around the house, knowing Esme was an early bird. Edward was always one step ahead of me, and I'm glad he remembered to lock the door. Not that we were doing anything wrong, but I'm sure he wouldn't want Esme to catch us in bed.

I sighed.

I wish I had met Edward first. I wish I were I married to him, and we were in our own bed, in our room, and in our house. I wish we weren't sneaking around, and that our lives weren't so complicated; that I could wake up next to this handsome man every day and call him mine. Or maybe, our kids would jump on the bed—one boy and one girl—and we'd head downstairs and make pancakes.

I want that life.

I want it so bad that the pain in my chest was unbearable.

He must have sensed that something was wrong. His grip around me tightened, and he propped himself on one elbow. He nudged me to look at him, and when I did, his eyes scanned my face for the problem.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Tell me," he said.

"No, I promise," I lied. "Nothing's wrong."

"Is it because we woke up like this?" He gestured to the way his arms were circled around my waist. "Do you want me to leave sometime during the night?"

He was completely misinterpreting the situation. "No," I gasped. "That's not it at all. I just feel bad that you're stuck here with me."

"Why is that a bad thing?" he asked. "I want to be here."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

I frowned. "But," I hesitated. I stood up and paced at the foot of the bed. I probably looked like a mess, and my hair was sticking around in all direction, but I couldn't care less. "Don't you see why I'm confused?"

When I looked up at him, my heart skipped a beat. He was so perfect; the muscled arms, the sex hair, and the face of an Adonis. His face was scrunched in confusion, but he still looked so perfect. Even when he scratched the back of his neck and even with the sheets tangled around his legs.

"Talk to me," he said. He pushed himself to the edge of the bed. He grabbed my arms and faced me to look at him. At this angle, with him sitting on the bed, we were eye-to-eye. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you want to be here? What do you want from me?"

His face was full of shock. "I don't want anything from you," he said. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you could be in bed with any other woman, but you're here. Instead, you've wasted your time on some poor, damaged, little girl. Most of all, I don't want pity. If that's why you're coming here every night, don't. Just leave."

His lip curled in distaste, and I was able to pull myself from his grip. I walked across the room and looked out the glass door. I wrapped my arms around myself and forced my tears to stay way. I heard him get up from the bed, and as always, Edward surprised me. I expected him to leave the room, but instead, he walked over to me.

I looked up at him, and he took my hand in his.

"Bella, I don't think you're damaged. I think you're a survivor and because of that, you're the strongest one of us all. You're here, and you're alive," he said. "You've experienced things that none of us ever have or ever will, and you made it through. Some people can't, and some people don't.

What you need to do is stop thinking everyone is sorry for you. I don't feel sorry for you, I feel inspired. I don't see some… _damaged little girl."_ He growled the last part. "I see a kind, beautiful, and powerful woman. I wouldn't want anything less in a person. Maybe at times, she's sad, or she's hurting but she here...alive...living. That's why I want to be with her."

"What?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I want to be with you every step of the way. Not just when you're happy or when you're feeling okay. I want to be with you through times like this—when you can't sleep at night or when you feel shitty about yourself."

I choked out a laugh, and my tears were bubbling to the surface.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing either," he exasperated. "I don't know the answer to everything. But what's my mind and my gut telling me? To stick by your side."

"What if I can't give you what you want?" I cried softly.

"You're already giving me more than what I've asked," he said.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't know if I can be with someone ever again. Am I scared? Yes! Will I be able to function like a normal person? I don't know. You're a man Edward and what if I can't give you… _that?_ "

"I don't care about _that_ ," he emphasized.

"Maybe not now," I argued. "But how long till you do? And when that time comes, what if I'm still the same as I am now? You'll leave, and you'll hurt me?"

"I'm not going to leave," he said. "I'll wait for you. I don't care how long it takes, and I'm not going to ask you to do something that you don't want to. I'll earn your trust, and I'll earn your love."

"Love," I whispered. "How do we even know what love is?"

"I know for sure that it's something that exists."

I shook my head in disagreement. "I don't."

"You don't?" he asked. I nodded. "I do. You're a product of love, and so am I."

"My parents _separated_ ," I said. "I grew up with a single mother, and when I _thought_ I fell in love, my husband raped, beat, and abused me." He flinched. "Can't handle hearing that? Try living through it. Love is blinding, and it hurts."

I turned away from him, but he was relentless.

"Your parents loved you so much that they were willing to sacrifice their love for you," he said. "They separated, but it was to protect you. You made a mistake with your ex-husband, but you shouldn't group all men into the same category. We aren't the same. As for me? What is love to me? Well, you should get to know me first before you assume things. You should know that I fell in love once before. I got hurt. I got over it, and I still believe in it."

"You weren't hurt like I was Edward!"

"How do you know that?" he asked. "How do you know what happened the last time I opened up to someone, and I loved her?"

"You're right, I don't know. But you can't possibly love me, Edward."

"Nothing is impossible," he said as he brought up my hand and kissed the back of it. For the hundredth time this morning, my heart fluttered. "Bella, please just listen to me. I'm not asking for anything but for you to try and trust me. Just have faith in me and know that I'm not the same as your ex-husband. I don't expect anything."

"I can't make promises," I warned.

"I'm not asking for promises. I'm asking you to trust me."

"I already told you," I said. "For some reason, I trust you. Please don't make me regret doing so. I've made my mistakes in the past, and I don't want to lose what's left of my dignity and my sanity."

"I won't ever let you down," he promised, and it rang true to my heart.

X

Sometime in the afternoon, Edward said he had to leave for a business meeting. We spent most of the morning holed up in my room with no one to bother us. Esme was at NCCE today; since she took a vacation for the New Year, she had a lot of work to do at the organization. Carlisle was at the hospital early in the morning and later in the day, he and Charlie had some business to take care of. I was starting to get curious about the 'business meetings' they had all the time, but I didn't ask.

I showered and changed into clean clothes. I headed into the kitchen for some food and settled for some chips and salsa. All the while, I thought of Edward. How did this happen? It wasn't too long ago that we hated each other and now I can't wait to see him tonight. Edward made it clear what his intentions were; that he liked me and wanted me to trust him. The latter is already done, but I can't wrap my head around the fact that he has feelings for me.

Edward Cullen having feelings for plain, ole' Bella?

I laughed at the obscurity of the situation. Leave it to me to swear off men for a _long_ time, and not even a year after I left my ex-husband, I'm spending my nights with a stranger. Edward _is_ still a stranger to me; I don't know his habits, his quirks, and his personality other than being completely cocky and over-protective at the same time. I don't know facts about his early life—specifically memories that he may or may not remember about my mom—and teenage years. I don't even know his favorite color.

Yet, knowing all of that I'm positive that later tonight, I'm going to leave the bedroom door unlocked and wait patiently for him to come home.

My phone rang, and when I checked the caller ID, Charlie's name was flashing.

"Good morning," I answered.

"Good morning, Bells," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I was able to sleep the past two nights. Any news?"

"Well, I'm afraid that's what I'm calling you about," he said. "James' next move is to show up at my front door, restraining order be damned. Although my personal home address isn't public information, James has the means to hire a private investigator. As much I want you to be home, I think you're going to have to stay with the Cullens for now. Is that okay?"

It took me a second to process what he said.

"What if he finds out about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie," I exasperated. "If James _does_ hire a private investigator, what if he puts two and two together? That Isabella Swan is the same person as Marie Hayes?"

"I told you before," he said. "I made sure the Volturi won't find you and your mother when she filed for the divorce."

"Aren't marriage licenses public records?"

"Not when you had them pulled from the system," Charlie replied coolly. "It's a far-fetched theory even if it somehow crosses his mind. There are thousands of single mothers out there with daughters your age. Don't worry, honey. I'm taking care of everything on this side. I want you to take care of yourself and, please, eat."

I sighed and sank into my seat. I pushed away the bowl of salsa, my appetite gone. "I'm really starting to believe that pulling away from Witherdale Industries is doing us more damage than good."

"This is temporary," he said. "I'm sorry that it went this far. I didn't anticipate James going through such lengths to get my money back."

I laughed darkly. "Well, you should have told me first. I would have told you that James always gets what he wants. He'll fight through hell for it."

"Unfortunately for him, I have patience and whole lot more money than his family ever made. I didn't want to keep funding a company whose new CEO was the previous husband of my daughter; the same person who tormented and hurt her. My first order of business when I found out was to rip away all of the resources he had—let's not forget the fact that he has very limited cash now. Sooner rather than later, his empire will fall, and that is the best revenge you could ever have."

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank you!**

 **4/14/2018**


	24. Chapter 24: Apart

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Apart

For a whole week, it was our routine: he would leave during the day for work, I would stay at home, sometimes with Esme and other times I would get a visit from Rose or Alice. I'd talk on the phone with Charlie every day, and he'd give me updates. Then Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and I would have supper together and I would pretend that later that night, Edward wouldn't sneak into my room. Then, when the coast was clear, Edward would knock three times on my door before entering.

I felt like I was a high school girl all over again. Only this time, the hottest guy in the school paid attention to me, and I actually said more than two words.

The more I learned about Edward, the easier it was to become his friend. But if it weren't for our late night conversations, I wouldn't know anything. I found out that during one of his baseball games, the pitcher had thrown the ball so hard that his fibula was fractured. Or that Emmett once put bleach in his shampoo that dyed his hair blonde just in time for yearbook pictures. Of course, Edward brought along said yearbook, and we laughed together.

And lastly, when I asked him what his favorite color was, he said it was blue. When I asked why, he said it was a beautiful color on me.

I wish I had a way with words the way Edward did. When he would say things like that to me, my entire body would tingle, and my face would flush bright red. I had a feeling he liked it, and that's why he kept dazzling me.

I also wished I had pieces of my childhood and my life to share. I didn't have yearbooks or pictures of my mom to show him. I don't doubt that James burned those personal belongings of mine soon after I disappeared. He never loved me, and I don't think he'd want any trace of me in his house. When I voiced this to Edward, he said it's the memories in my heart that matter the most ... that just because I didn't have pictures of my childhood, didn't mean it never happened. Or that my mother never existed or that before James, my life wasn't perfect.

We talked about all sorts of things. We even fantasized together what our lives would have been like if Mom never left and I grew up with the Cullens. How it would have been growing up in Charlie's mansion. Then, he told me all about growing up with an uncle like Charlie. From the way Edward talked about my father, I can see every ounce of respect and love he has for him. There was no doubt whatsoever that Edward would make a perfect replacement for Charlie when he steps down from his throne.

Edward had a hard time opening up to me about the illegal business dealings. I asked him why he wanted to be a part of that and he said it wasn't because he was forced to but because it was a family thing. He closed up after that and I didn't push him any further. Every time I asked about anything related to the gun business, I felt him pull away from me. It was like he didn't want me to know about that aspect. So I eased off and let him be.

Esme and Carlisle were staying in the city for a two-day conference, which meant Edward and I didn't have to sneak around. On the first night, Edward and I cooked together in the kitchen and watched movies in my room until we passed out. Tonight, Edward got home a little late, and when he entered my room, I could almost feel the tension coming from him.

He was sad.

"What's wrong?"

He laughed softly. "It's scary how you can tell," he said.

"Well, when you come in the room with your shoulders slumped like that, it really doesn't take a genius," I rolled my eyes.

"All right, smartass," he said. "You caught me."

"So?"

"I have to leave tomorrow morning for Greece," he said and I felt my heart drop. Earlier in the week, Charlie had mentioned he was going on a trip, but I didn't think Edward would be a part of it. I told Charlie I would be fine and he reassured me that Sam would be here to take care of me.

Little did he know that Sam wasn't the one protecting me.

"It'll only be for two days, but there's a meeting we have for a big client. Charlie is taking me because he wants me to be a part of these types of deals."

"Oh," I said lamely.

He approached me slowly before reaching out a hand. When I grasped his hand back, he cradled mine as if it were the most precious thing the world.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll call you every night," he promised.

I gave him an incredulous look. He tilted his head in confusion, and I sighed. "It's okay, Edward. I don't need you to babysit me all the way from Greece."

He frowned and settled into bed next to me. Usually, we'd fall asleep facing each other and wake up embracing. Tonight, he purposely positioned us so that he was spooning me. I felt my cheeks flame, but the feeling was so natural.

Just us like this.

"What if I want to hear your voice while I'm there?"

With the way he spoke, his breath came down my ear and tickled my neck. I shivered, and he pulled the covers over us further, thinking I was cold.

"Well, we have very different time zones," I said.

"I'll call when you're about to go to bed, no matter what time it is there."

"I think you'll be too busy at work, _with Charlie_ , to remember."

"How can I forget about the beautiful woman waiting for me back at home?"

I laughed. "C'mon, Edward."

"You really need to start seeing yourself the way we all see you."

"You've told me already. I'm strong, kind, caring, and supposedly beautiful."

"You _are_ beautiful," he said. He gripped me around the waist tighter. "I'll be back soon…so that I can do this again."

I sank further into his arms, and I felt him breathe me in.

"Doesn't it freak you out that we're like this now?"

"A little," he admitted.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared Uncle Charlie wouldn't like…whatever this is between us."

"Would he get mad?"

"Well, out of respect for Uncle Charlie, I probably shouldn't be sneaking around with his daughter."

"You make it sound like we're doing things other than sleeping."

" _Hey, Uncle Charlie. I just want you to know that I've been sneaking into Bella's room in the middle of the night and sleeping with her. Right under my parents' roof."_

I laughed out loud again. "Stop! No, don't say that," I giggled.

 _I'm giggling? Since when do I giggle?_

I felt his body shaking with laughter too, and the sound of his deep chuckles kept a permanent smile on my face.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something and promise you'll answer it?"

"Anything."

"Why won't you talk to me about Charlie's business?"

"If you want to know anything about FSC, I'm glad to let you know."

I shook my head and twisted around to look at him. "You know what I mean."

His mouth was set into a firm line, and I suddenly regretted asking.

"When I come back from Greece, I'll tell everything you want to know."

"Why not now?"

"Cause I don't want you to feel different about me. I want to sleep next to you for one more night before I leave. When I return, I tell you everything. If you knew now, you wouldn't want to be near me anymore. You'd run away."

"Nothing can make me change my mind about you, Edward."

"We'll see."

I studied his face carefully and tried to think of why he'd think I'd run away.

"Sleep, Bella."

"Okay."

I let it go and pressed my cheek against his chest. He rested his chin on top of my head, as I listened to his heartbeat slow. I realized how tired Edward must be tonight. Usually, I fell asleep first, but when I pulled back to look at his face, he was out cold. His lips were parted slightly, and his eyelashes were so long, they touched his cheeks.

I brought a hand up to cup his cheek, and even in his sleep, he leaned into my touch. With that, my heart swelled, and I realized I had never experienced a moment like this with James. Even before he started abusing me, James fell asleep with his back turned away. James never cradled me in his arms the way Edward did every night.

James was never this vulnerable. Yet, here Edward was. Lying next to me, sound asleep, with all the trust in the world that I wouldn't hurt him. This was how I was every night with Edward since he started coming to my room. I trusted him; I could be in my most vulnerable state and still feel so safe.

What's so different about Edward?

What makes Edward think that he's worse than James?

I seriously prayed I didn't make another mistake with trusting Edward. That Edward will always be like this to me, so kind and respectful. He never did anything without asking for my permission first. If was a silent question before entering the bed or giving me to the option to touch his hand or not, he always gave me a choice.

James had always touched me whenever he wanted, even while we were dating. I thought his possessiveness was cute at the time, but he was just claiming his territory to other males. If James wanted to eat steak for dinner, we ate steak for dinner. If James wanted to have sex, we would have sex. And the thing that infuriated me the most was that I was so blinded by the attention he gave that I didn't see these things. Everyone else saw it, but I ignored it because I liked it. He treated me so poorly, like a piece of meat, and I let James do it because I was hungry for any affection I could gather from him.

Knowing how to guard myself gave me a small bit of hope that everything would be okay. That somewhere down the road, no matter how long that road might be, I might somehow be able to love someone again.

X

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was gone and my heart sunk. I turned my head and found a note on the bedside table. Eagerly, I read it:

" _I didn't want to wake you. I'll be home soon, beautiful._

 _Please take care of yourself and remember to eat._

 _Edward"_

I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I reached for my phone just as it started ringing. I noticed a text from Edward, but I didn't get a chance to read it because I answered Alice's call.

"Good morning, sunshine," she chirped.

"Hi, good morning, Alice," I laughed. "How do you have so much energy this early in the day?"

"Good thing you ask," she replied. "Today, you're getting out of that house."

"I don't think it's safe, Alice," I told her. "Charlie isn't in town, and you know James is still here."

"Don't be silly," she said. "I didn't mean go out- _out._ I meant, have Sam drive you to my house ... you're getting measured today for your bridesmaid dress. _"_

"Already?" I asked. "The wedding isn't until April."

"Are you kidding me, Bella? That only gives me roughly three months to get everything done. My interns at the studio will be designing my bridesmaid dresses, and that's not something that can be done in two weeks. They need time."

"Okay, okay," I conceded. "You win. I'll head over as soon as I can."

She squealed on the phone, and it felt nice to make Alice that happy. Even it meant doing the thing I hated to most…dress up.

I threw myself back into the bed, and Edward's scent instantly swirled around me. I pulled his pillow next to me and hugged it. It's only been less than ten minutes since I woke up and last saw him and I already miss him. I'm getting further into my infatuation with Edward faster than I thought possible.

I shot up when I remembered about his text message. I scrambled around the bed looking for my phone and nearly threw the sheets to the ground. How is it possible that I lost my phone in a matter of seconds? When I found it, I quickly unlocked it and read:

 _Do you want to have dinner with me sometime?_

I laughed and replied.

 _We can't. You're in Greece._

Then, I texted Sam asking if he could take me to Alice's and his reply was quick. I set the phone down, knowing Edward wouldn't be able to respond for a couple hours, and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day. An hour later, we were pulling up to Alice and Jasper's condo. A little ball of energy, dressed in a pale blue sundress, opened my door as soon as we parked.

"Bella!" she smiled happily and pulled me in for a hug.

"Alice," I managed to say, while being smothered by her strong grip. "You act like I didn't see you two days ago."

"It's your first time being at my house," she said. "I want to give you a tour."

I gazed up at the building in front of us in awe. "I thought Esme said you lived in a condo. This isn't a condo, Alice."

"Technically it is," she said.

"Condos aren't this big. Especially in Central Park? You're kidding me."

"We may have joined a few units together," she admitted.

"Ms. Swan, Alice," Sam interrupted us. I looked at him, but he was too busy scoping out the place. "I think it's best if you continue your conversation indoors."

"You're right," I agreed, and he ushered Alice and I inside. Then, he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"How come Sam calls you Alice," I noticed. "I've asked him more than once to just call me Bella, but he's not budging."

"Well, Sam kind of grew up with us," she said. "Like, us Cullen kids. He was a little older than Edward, but at one point in time, we were all friends. Even Jacob."

"Oh," I said.

"They took an interest in the business because their dad knew our dad and Uncle Charlie. You know, like Edward and Emmett," she said. "Jacob and Edward were best friends at one point but now…"

"Now?" I pressed.

She shrugged. "I think you'll have to ask Edward about that. It's not my place to tell," she said apologetically.

As much as I wanted to know, I respected it. I didn't want everyone knowing about my secret, and I'm glad that Alice didn't blab about it to the whole clan. My secret was safe with her. Well, now everyone knows, but I trusted them.

I didn't hear anything from Edward after the text. Luckily, I was busy with the fitting and just Alice in general. After she measured me, we made lunch. Then, we decided to visit Rosalie at home with baby Bellie. We spent the rest of the day sitting around, playing with the baby, and watching movies. When I got home around eight, the house was quiet. I assumed that Carlisle and Esme went out to dinner, so I headed upstairs to get some rest.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Tonight would be the first night in over a week that I'd be sleeping alone and I missed Edward terribly. I checked the phone once again to make sure I didn't miss any messages. A small pang in my chest erupted when I didn't see anything from Edward.

As soon as I put the phone down though, it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful," his silky voice said.

"Edward, what time is it there?"

He hesitated. "Four in the morning," he answered.

"You should be sleeping," I said. "You didn't have to call." He didn't say anything, and I realized I probably offended him. "I mean I'm glad you called, honest. I just wish you didn't stay up so late."

He chuckled. "I couldn't sleep," he said.

"Oh," I said lamely.

"How was your day?"

"Really relaxed," I said. "I went to Alice's house, and we had girl time. Different from what my usual day is now. How was yours?"

"I was in a meeting room for the most part," he said. There was a pause, almost like he was debating on what to say then. Then, "I miss you."

My heart soared.

"I miss you too," I said.

"I was tempted to come home tonight," he admitted. "But there's more business that needs to be done tomorrow."

"That's okay," I said. "I understand."

"I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep," he said.

"Okay," I said. "Tell me a story."

"What do you want to know?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, something. Anything," I said.

I held the phone with one hand and used the other to hug his pillow. Immediately, his scent swirled around me, and I breathed it in. I knew deep down that my obsession with Edward was becoming very unhealthy. It was so wrong on so many levels. Yet, here I was on the phone with him.

"I remember vividly the first year Aunt Renee left," he started. My interest was instantly piqued. "I remember her, I really do. I remember playing games with her and eating cookies by the fireplace. Whenever there was an event at the hospital that Mom and Dad went to, I was with Aunt Renee. I loved her, a lot."

A tear trickled down my cheek.

"When she left, I didn't really understand why. I remember you, vaguely. I was a little jealous actually, because Aunt Renee was too busy to play with me now." I laughed. "I didn't see Uncle Charlie for a long time. Mom said he was busy at work and he hardly left the office. That I know is true. But everything really did change. Uncle Charlie was always sad, but he never cried."

My eyes started to droop slowly.

"When Emmett and I were teenagers, we even tried to get him to start dating. But he was never interested in having a love life. We didn't talk about you guys, it was almost forbidden. I was always scared that if I asked about Aunt Renee, he'd fall back into his depression and disappear again, throw himself into work. So we always danced around the elephant in the room. Or, at least I did. Like I said, I was the only one old enough to remember your mom."

His voice started to fade away.

"It's been a really long time since I saw Uncle Charlie like this. He's happy, and we all know it's because of you," he continued. "No one else notices it, but I do. It's like a piece of his soul returned. That's all you, Bella. That all you."

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank you!**

 **4/14/2018**


	25. Chapter 25: Hope

**Summary: Isabella lived a perfect life with her husband until the abuse started. With the death of her mother, she may have just been given life-changing gift: a way out. But with it comes a whole new world that she may not be ready to face. Maybe with the help of her green-eyed savior. Mafia, Crime, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns characters but the plot is of my original work.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my newborn son, Ashton.**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Hope

Two days passed quickly. Although the nights weren't as easy, talking to Edward on the phone until I fell asleep helped. It frightened me how I depended on him for sleep. How long before he gets tired of tiptoeing to my bed every night? The morning after the second night, I was woken up by a knock at my door. I hobbled out of bed, and peeked my head out. I found Charlie standing there, cup of coffee ready in hand.

"Morning," he said.

"Hi," I said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "What time did you guys get in?"

"Not too long ago," he said. "Come downstairs, I have some things to tell you."

"Okay," I said, and I went back inside to change clothes.

Downstairs, I followed the voices to the veranda where Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Edward were sitting. Breakfast was ready, and I greeted a good morning to everyone before sitting down in the seat across from Edward. His eyes caught mine and he gave me a quick smile. My heart fluttered, but I masked my face, just in case Esme was watching us closely.

"I was just telling them about the trip to Greece," Charlie said. "Next time we go out there, you're coming with us."

"I'd love to," I said, taking a bite of the waffles Esme made. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I groaned. "Oh my god, Esme. This is so good."

Esme laughed. "Thank you," she said.

"I've been here for over a week, and you never made these waffles. I'm sorry Charlie, but I'm moving in here officially," I joked. Everyone laughed except for one. When I caught Edward's eye once again, his face was strained. His gaze was locked on my lips, and I quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe my mouth.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked Charlie.

"Jason sent me the official document for the restraining order on James. He can't come within 500 feet of the FSC building, my house, or anywhere I am present. With that said, James was confirmed on a flight out of New York City about an hour ago. He'll be back in Chicago before we even finish breakfast."

A huge part of me was relieved that James was gone. His threat was only subdued for now, but I already felt safer knowing that there was distance between us. The other part of me was devastated that I would be moving back into Charlie's house, which meant that Edward would no longer be able to sneak into my room late at night.

"Oh thank goodness," Esme said.

"It's about time too," Charlie agreed. "Bella can come home."

When I looked at Edward, he was frozen in his seat.

I quickly glanced under the table before giving him a gentle kick. The expression he gave me was funny, almost as if he was asking if I really just played footsie with him. I gave him a pointed look before responding to Charlie.

"Well that's a huge weight off my shoulder," I said. "It's just temporary, but I'm glad that I can breathe."

After breakfast, I trudged up the stairs to start packing my clothes. I didn't want to, but I didn't have a reason to stay here anymore. Well, reasons that wouldn't get me in trouble. As I started pulling clothes off the hanger in my closet, I felt Edward's presence before I heard him say anything.

"Hey," he said.

Without thinking, I ran into his arms. Immediately, the stress and anxiety in my body disappeared, and everything felt right again. He wrapped both of his arms around me, tightly and securely. When I breathed in his scent, I felt funny inside.

"I missed you," he said after a couple of minutes.

I hesitated.

"I missed you too," I admitted.

"Ready to go home?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

As I continued packing, he hovered around awkwardly. He seemed unsure of himself, something that the Edward I knew never was. After a couple more minutes of watching him have an internal debate within himself, I put him out of his misery.

"What is it?"

He didn't respond.

I waited for a couple of seconds before resuming what I was doing.

"Why won't you go out on a date with me?" he asked.

My heart stopped.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Why won't you go out with me?"

"Edward, you never asked me."

"I asked you to get dinner with me," he said.

"Wait," I held up a hand. "You never responded to me."

"You turned me down," he said.

"I would never turn you down!"

"You didn't say yes."

"Wait, Edward. I didn't say no."

He ran a hand through his hair and crossed the distance between us. He towered over me, and he took my hands into his.

"Bella, go on a date with me," he said.

I swallowed audibly.

"Edward, you don't wanna date me," I said as I started to back up.

He took a step forward and ducked his head to look at me.

"Bella, what if I do?" he insisted.

"I'm damaged," I said.

"You aren't damaged. But if you really think so, then I'll help you get through everything," he said. "Go on a date with me."

I stood with my mouth open. I tried to find malice in his face, his eyes, but I didn't see anything. Edward was genuinely asking me on a date.

"You're serious?"

"Never been more."

My blush started creeping up my face, and soon, I was glowing hot. He chuckled and brushed his fingertip along my cheek.

"Say yes," he said.

"Yes," I echoed.

"Tonight, let's just go out to dinner and talk. All we do is talk here, in your room, late at night," he said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, but you're worth so much more. You're worth more than sneaking in here after my parents go to sleep and whispering so that no one else hears us. You deserve more."

"You're going to be the death of me," I breathed.

He closed the distance between us even more.

"Not before you kill me fist," he said.

His face was inches away from mine. I could feel his sweet breath dancing on my skin, and it was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and accepted that he was probably going to kiss me. He almost did because I felt that electricity buzzing against my lips.

"Bella? You need some help?" Esme's voice called out.

I jumped away from Edward, with my face red-hot. Edward beside me was frantically bouncing back and forth as he silently asked me what to do. But it was too late because Esme entered the room.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Esme asked, her hand at her chest. A devious smile, though, was placed on her lips and her eyes flew quickly between Edward and me.

"I just wanted to make sure Bella had everything she needed," Edward said. "I'll…I'll see you tonight."

I nodded.

"Mom… I'll be downstairs," Edward said, and he skirted around her at the door.

There was a silence between us after Edward ran out.

"It's not what it looks like," I finally managed to say.

She hummed to herself and started folding the clothes I had placed on the bed. A small smile was still playing on her lips.

"I'm sure," she said.

"Esme," I sighed. "Please don't turn this into something more."

"I won't," she said. "If you tell me the truth."

"There isn't anything to tell," I said.

She paused to stare at me before she continued folding my shirts.

"But you'll see him later?" she asked.

"We're going to have dinner tonight," I said. The devious smile was back, but I was quick to shut her down. "But don't get your hopes up or anything because _I_ don't want anything serious right now. It's too soon, and I don't think I can do it."

"Of course," she nodded solemnly. "I understand. I'm just glad to see you and Edward are getting along. In fact, I'm glad to see you getting along well with the rest of the family."

"They're pretty great," I smiled fondly.

"And I support you…and Edward," she managed to sneak in.

I squeaked. "Esme, please…" I sighed and fell onto the bed.

"I'm not saying _now_ ," she waved me off. "I'm just saying that this is the first time in a while that I've seen Edward spend so much time at the house. First time I've seen him care about someone new since…

I craned my neck to look at her, wondering why she trailed off.

"Since?"

"Since…since Jessica."

"Who is that?"

"Edward's first and last love…"

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask him that on your own. It's not my business to say. If Edward feels comfortable enough to share that with you…then you must mean so much more to him than you thought," she said, smiling softly.

"Esme, I don't know how to say this nicely, but I don't think Edward is for me."

A scowl immediately crossed her face. "Bella…"

"Hear me out," I said. "I have so much baggage. Hearing loud noises frightens me, meeting new people sends me running in the other direction, and saying the wrong words can send me into some kind of hyperventilation. Marie? She came back just by hearing _his_ name. She took control of my life so quickly it felt like I took ten steps back. It felt like I was starting over and I hated it…Sometimes I don't think I'll ever be me again. Cause Esme, before…James…I would have loved Edward with all my heart."

"You really don't think you'll ever be happy again?" she asked.

"It's so hard, Esme," I said. "Even if I tried to love _someone_ again, it's hard to imagine a world without all the pain I've been through. I think about it all the time. Before I go to bed, when I wake up, while I get dressed, or take a bath…something always triggers me. It's like I'm a ticking bomb. Bringing a person into the picture, _loving someone,_ it's hard to imagine what that future looks like. Especially when I don't even know where I'm headed."

"Bella, you need to slow down," Esme said as she took hold of my hand. "You need to take things one step at a time. Yes, James was too close for comfort, and it scared you. The first step is learning to be happy again, which you did. You _were_ happy, don't you think?"

"Yes," I agreed. "But it was temporary happiness. I was able to mask it away. I traveled, and it was great. Only because in the back of my mind, I knew James couldn't find me in South Korea or Uganda…It was my comfort blanket. Then when I came back to reality, it all set in. I lost my _life_. A piece of me really did die when I stopped being Marie, and I became Bella Swan. Nothing can bring that back."

"Then James still wins," she said.

"What?"

"You're letting him win."

"How?" I gasped as I stood up and started pacing.

"The one thing James wanted the most was to take away your happiness. Right?" She asked. "Did Renee make you happy?"

"The most," I said.

"Your stories, your books, your teaching…those things made you happy?"

"Yes," I cried softly.

"What else made you happy?"

"Music," I said. "Like Debussy…classical music because Renee loved playing it around the house. Art, even though I can't draw, I love looking at paintings in museums. Esme, I don't care how lame I sound, but I love going to museums. And food. I love burgers, waffles…and cheese!"

There was a tingling in my stomach, as I said these things.

"James took away that happiness. And you can't let him win by living in the past. You have to move on with your life and forget about him. Because the best form of revenge is happiness,"

Instantly, a surge of anger coursed through my body.

"There!" Esme exclaimed. "That face right there is _Bella_. She's stronger and wiser. She's the girl who escaped from that horrible prison, built a new life for herself, found a family, and became happy despite what she's been through."

Tears fell down my face, but I was smiling.

"Bella, nobody said it was going to be easy. You just have to close that chapter of your life. What's been written can't be changed, but you have to keep writing. And if the rest of your book is going to be filled with fear and sadness, then it isn't a life well lived. You're young, with a chance to change your life, and that makes the world your oyster."

X

"You ladies act like you aren't going to see each other again," Charlie laughed. "Esme, she's only fifteen minutes away."

I gave her a tearful smile and griped our clasped hands tighter.

"Thank you for everything," I said to her.

"Car is packed," Sam said as he walked in with Edward behind me.

My heart rate picked up when he smiled crookedly at me. I was reminded of our plans for tonight, and I blushed. He smiled even brighter.

Carlisle also met up with us in the foyer and hugged me goodbye. As I slid into the car with Charlie, I took another glance at Edward. He stood beside Esme, and when he caught my eye, he smiled once again.

Driving home, all I could think about was Edward's face. His facial expressions, his smiles, and his eyes. It was so different from what I remembered in a man. Not men like Charlie or Carlisle, but the type of man who made my heart skip a beat and brought butterflies to my stomach.

After my talk with Esme, my brain couldn't keep up with the thoughts running through it. Some new kind of hope started brewing inside of me. Edward made me happy, that was a fact. I mean, everyone made me feel happy, protected, and most of all…loved. Especially with Charlie and Esme. But there was something different with Edward.

One thing I knew for sure...I was no longer going to let James win.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited by SunflowerFran. Thank you!**

 **I'm a little afraid to come out of the shadows after such a long hiatus. I hope you all didn't loose hope with me. I just needed time to be with my family. With that said, I promise that VIMF will be finished.**

 **More fluff, angst, and romance to come!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
